Empress
by Ayriel
Summary: Miaka marries the new emperor of Kutou, hoping to stop war in the process. For three years it seems she has succeeded, but things don't quite work out as planned when her seishi start scheming and the government shows signs of lingering corruption. TasMia
1. I: Missing Love

**Disclaimer: **Fushigi Yugi and all its characters are the property of its creator, Yuu Watase.

**Warnings**: This fanfiction is rated M for language, violence, some citrus (but no lemons), and assorted melodrama. Also, it is very, _very_ long. Hope you enjoy.

To read this fanfic, there are a few things you should know:

1. The three OVAs haven't happened, and they never will.

2. When a priestess summons a beast god, it is not for certain that she will return to her world. In fact, it is the priestess's individual choice about which world she will live in, but once she makes the choice she can never cross back into the other. Of course, the gods do have some say…

3. 'Empress' follows canon up until the summoning of Seiryuu and Suzaku.

4. Everything in _italics_ is a flashback.

--

**.:Empress:.**

_Her eyes gave it all away. _

_Her big green eyes shone with tears that threatened to spill down porcelain cheeks. It broke his heart to see her face now._

"_Miaka," he said softly - afraid that too loud a sound would be enough to break her. "Miaka… are ya sure?"_

_She looked down at her hands, worrying her bottom lip. "Yes," she answered, clearly not sure. Miaka met his eyes, and promptly looked away once seeing what lay there. "I have to do this… for everyone…"_

_He nodded. "Yeah." His eyes traced her small form, and the expensive silk kimono that was draped over it, in the same brilliant red hue of their god. Miaka's face was made up - eyes lined in blue, strings of beads and jewels intermingled in her long red hair. Her subtle curves pulled slightly at the fabric. She was beautiful… but sad, too. He decided that nothing was worth seeing her like this. If he could have done something, he would have stopped this madness long ago._

"_It's good… that you're doing this," he managed, and his voice sounded odd to him; like it belonged to someone else. "You'll save a lot of lives, Miaka… we're all so proud…" _

_Miaka whirled around, her eyes wide. She looked betrayed... and disappointed. What had she wanted him to say? What _could _he possibly say that would make that sorrow fade from her eyes, or change the events that had and were about to take place? And yet, Tasuki was prepared to get down on her knees and apologize for something he didn't even know he had done. "Miaka…" He took a single step towards her, his arms rising from his sides of their own accord. "Mi-chan, I'm really gonna miss ya. We all are." The bandit's signature smirk appeared on his face – complete with the little flash of a fang poking out one side – but instead of being comforted, Miaka frowned, sensing the lie in it. "C'mere and gimme a hug." _

_Miaka seemed to hesitate at first, and then she slipped across the distance and into Tasuki's waiting embrace. She wrapped her arms as far around his broad chest as she could. Tasuki's hold on her was tight, and his eyes closed, wanting to relish in the feel of her body against his for the first and last time. Miaka smells like lilacs, Tasuki thought, and though he didn't care much for the flower itself, the sweet perfume of its nectar on his priestess was a scent that would haunt him for years. _

"_Tasuki," Miaka murmured, face snuggled in the crook of his neck. Her warm breath sent a tingle up his spine as she spoke softly into the shell of his ear. "I'll miss you so much… You and everyone else… I love you all so much…"_

"_I know," he said, the strength for complex thoughts escaping him. "I know."_

_Miaka pulled away, tears falling in quick succession. She struggled briefly with indecision before reaching up to plant a kiss on the stunned man's cheek. Giving him no time to react, Miaka turned and walked away and out of his life; determined to carry a burden she should have never been forced to endure in the first place._

_A bitter chuckle worked its way up Tasuki's throat. In a daze, he dragged himself over to the veranda and plopped down on the edge. The setting sun warmed his back, but his arms prickled with cold. In another world, in reality just yards away, Miaka was saying her farewells to the rest of her warriors just before boarding the carriage that would take her hundreds of miles away. She probably will take the longest saying goodbye to Tama, Tasuki thought absent-mindedly, which was only natural, seeing as they'd been lovers for months now. Tamahome was devastated, sure, but what about Tasuki? Did anyone know how deep _his _love was for his priestess? _

_He remembered her last words to him, how she had said how she would miss him and how much she loved him. _She _loved _him. _Taken out of context, sure, but frankly Tasuki didn't give a damn. She had been right here with him, held in his arms and telling him how much she cared. Tasuki would cherish the memory as the only thing left of the woman he loved… knowing that his love could never be. _

XXXXXX

In the inner chambers of the Kutou palace, it was cold and dimly lit. The six celestial warriors of Suzaku sat in various places within this chamber, all tense and impatient as they awaited the audience with the emperor. The royal throne was held high on a platform -empty - before them, decorated lavishly with jewels and tapestries of the finest quality. Hotohori stood with his arms folded directly in front of the platform, waiting in silence; Chichiri, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Nuriko sat on silken cushions on the floor, their bodies facing forward though their eyes were following a disgruntled pair of men across the room. As the minutes ticked by, the tension in the room only grew, though only Tasuki and Tamahome showed visible signs of it. Tasuki leaned against the wall with arms folded and shoulders tense. Occasionally he would turn and glare at the door and then stare after Tamahome. The aforementioned man paced back and forth across the room with an anxious look on his face. Watching him, Tasuki compared his friend to a puppy waiting for its master to throw him a bone. As Tamahome made yet another revolution across the floor, Tasuki's lips twitched. Was it just his imagination, or did he just hear him _whining_?

"I wonder what's taking so long," Nuriko mumbled, tracing the stitched designs in the fabric of his pillow with his finger. "It's been awhile… I hope nothing's gone wrong."

"Don't be too impatient, no da," Chichiri answered, though his voice was purposely raised to reach the redhead and brunette on the other side of the room. "The emperor has been working very hard to repair Kutou after the war. It takes up a lot of his time, you know?"

Tasuki sucked his teeth. "If he's so fuckin' great at managin' his own country, then why th' hell does he need Mia- OW!"

"Watch your language, Fang Boy!" Nuriko glared at him. Tasuki glared back, rubbing his sore shoulder. "You're in the emperor's throne room, so show some respect already!"

"I can't take this anymore," Tamahome shouted, and the room quieted. "I'm going crazy just standing here waiting… I'd be better off looking for her myself!" As if to respond to Tamahome's words directly, the large oak door creaked open, revealing the imperial guard, who marched forward in straight disciplined lines. Clustered in the middle, the top of the emperor's crown was visible, as well as the russet hair of the empress. Tasuki reacted immediately, standing at rapt attention. The royal party parted down the middle as it reached the throne, and the emperor and empress sat in their appointed positions.

"Welcome, warriors of Suzaku and Saihitei-dono." Gidayu folded his hands over his lap. His voice was deep and rich, and it echoed briefly in the high-ceilinged chamber. "I am pleased to have you in our kingdom as the honored guests that you are. Rise, Suzaku warriors; you have no need to bow to me."

"Gidayu-dono," Hotohori stood before him and bowed slightly at the waist. "It is an honor to be here as your equal and a humble representative of our fair Konan."

Gidayu smirked, nodding his head once in acknowledgement. "Yes, of course." His gray eyes were cold and his tone clipped, and though it could not be denied that he was handsome, his was a cool and stoic beauty; one better suited to a carefully crafted statue than to the overseer of a country. His head was covered with dark brown hair, and a thin goatee of stubble covered the lower half of his face. Judging from the slight wrinkles spreading out from the base of his eyes, the Kutou emperor was at least in his mid-thirties. Gidayu gestured to the woman in the chair beside him. "And of course, you all know my wife, Miaka, formerly of your own Konan Empire."

All eyes in the room turned to the petite woman, who smiled sadly as she rose from her chair. The sight of her friends brought tears to her eyes, though protocol prevented her from acting on her feelings. "W-welcome to our home," she said softly, bowing. "It is a pleasure to see you all, after so long…"

Hotohori inclined his head, his warm brown eyes sweeping over Miaka's body. "Yes, Lady Miaka… it is a pleasure to see you again as well."

Nuriko waved, breaking the tension. "Hi, Miaka!" The woman flinched, though her lips twitched as she tried to contain her smile. "Er… I mean, Lady Miaka."

"I imagine this must be hard for you," Gidayu supplied, folding his arms. His voice hardly changed in tone, though it was obvious he was trying to convey empathy. "You all are very close to Miaka, and as such it is difficult to speak to her with such complex formalities." He reached out his hand, which Miaka gratefully took. "Please, do not inconvenience yourselves on my account. Speak with my wife as though there are no hierarchy differences between us."

There was a moment of hesitation, and then Nuriko took a deep breath and strode over to his priestess's side. His eyes traveled up and down her body. "N-Nuri-chan?" Miaka said softly. "What is it?"

Nuriko was silent for a while, and then his face broke into a grin. "Well, well, Miaka!" He chirped, slapping her on the back. Miaka jerked forward a couple steps before she regained her balance. "It looks like you've finally grown into a woman. You're still not as pretty as me or Hotohori-sama, of course, but it's a start, at least." Nuriko chuckled. "And look, you have breasts!" With that, he reached over and gave her a nice squeeze.

"NURIKO!" Miaka jumped away, folding her arms protectively across her chest. She blushed.

"Aw, come on, Miaka! No need to act shy now! You're with friends!"

"B-but His Majesty is standing right there…!!"

Nuriko glanced warily back at the emperor, fearing that he had gone too far. Gidayu, however, was laughing, holding his hand over his mouth to contain the soft sound. Nuriko was baffled. He didn't seem like the type to tolerate lapses in etiquette, let alone _laugh_ at them. The emperor sat up finally, regarding his guests with an awkward, reserved smile. "Please, let us converge in the dining hall, so you all may more easily reacquaint yourselves with Miaka."

XXXXXX

"_Hotohori, I'm sorry."_

_He turned to her, a look of astonishment on his beautiful features. "My goodness, Miaka… whatever for?"_

_She smiled, though face forlorn. "I turned down the Konan emperor's proposal because of my love for Tamahome… but I'm standing here about to get married to the emperor, anyway, only the wrong one." Miaka wiped at her eyes, careful not to smudge her makeup. "I know you feel bad, because you think you didn't do enough to stop this, but it's okay. If it's for Konan, I can do this." She sighed and dipped a delicate finger into a pot of red rouge. The makeup applied smoothly to her full lips as she ran her finger across them, and then she wiped the remainder on a handkerchief sitting on the vanity. Miaka turned to face Hotohori, and he was stunned into speechlessness by the transformation._

"_Miaka…"_

"_If it's for Konan," Miaka continued, closing her eyes. "I can do anything…" She pressed her forehead against the cool glass of the mirror. "If it'll save Yui," she whispered, so soft Hotohori had to strain to hear, "I'll marry Gidayu."_

XXXXXX

In the long dining hall was three tables made of rich, lacquered wood and carved with the most intricate designs. The longest was the one the party now found themselves at, with Gidayu at its head. Miaka sat at his right side, the one across from her empty. Tamahome sat directly besides her, looking very much the part of a jilted lover, and the remaining seishi sat haphazardly in the other seats with no particular order. Hotohori sat at the opposite end of the table, his guard and advisors on either side of him.

"Miaka," Chiriko gasped out in amazement. "You've changed so much in three years!"

Miaka smiled and nodded, and as Tamahome watched her, he couldn't deny that it was true. The transition from fifteen to eighteen was vast anyway, but in the young woman it was especially obvious. Miaka seemed much more mature, now – demure, even – and her heart shaped face had been sculpted into the finely angled countenance of an adult. Her chest had filled out just a bit more, and her hips were wider and fleshier. Still, Tamahome thought, chuckling, some things would always stay the same, as was clear as Miaka grabbed yet another bowl of noodles and began scarfing it down.

"Hey!" Tasuki hollered. "Where'd mah dumplin's go?!"

"I think," Mitsukake deadpanned, "it's in Miaka's stomach by now."

"Oops," Miaka mumbled through a mouthful of food, though she covered her mouth with her hand to hide the sight (another change, Tamahome noted). "Was that _yours_? I thought it was extra."

"Well, you could always ask for it back," Nuriko said with a grin.

"Ah, no thanks! I've eaten some weird an' crazy shit in mah life but tha's one line I ain't never crossin'…"

Miaka choked on her contraband in an attempt to keep from laughing, and even Tamahome had to smile a bit. Yet the presence of the resident emperor just a seat over kept the conversation shallow and strained. Emperor Gidayu sat tall, emotionless and silent as the people around him interacted, oblivious to the fact that he was making everyone extremely uncomfortable. He sipped his tea quietly as his eyes traveled back and forth between his guests.

Hotohori cleared his throat, dabbing the remnants of his wine from his mouth. "So, Miaka, please, tell us exactly what you have been up to these past three years."

Miaka flinched, dropping her chopsticks; Mitsukake coughed loudly into his fist, and Nuriko clapped his hands over his eyes, shaking his head. Hotohori looked around at his friends, confused. Was it something he had said…? "Miaka, is there something wrong?"

Miaka laughed, shaking her head slowly. "No, no, Hotohori! You didn't say anything wrong… I was just surprised, that's all." She pushed her empty bowl aside and interlaced her fingers over the table. "Well… there hasn't been much… I mean, His Majesty-" She smiled shyly at the emperor, "-handles all the political and diplomatic affairs… the courtesans are nice enough, but I am not able to talk with them much… oh! And the palace has the most breathtaking gardens; I love just sitting there and watching the day go by..."

The door to the hall opened with loud, rustic creaks, startling Miaka out of finishing the rest of her sentence. A small servant boy scurried over to the emperor's side and shyly whispered his message to Gidayu. Once relayed, Gidayu turned with regretful eyes to Miaka. "I'm terribly sorry, Miaka, but my presence is needed elsewhere at the moment. I must join my council for an impromptu conference … I will not bore you with the details. It is nothing for you to concern yourself with." He stood, and Miaka and the seishi followed suit. Nuriko hauled Tasuki to his feet amidst hissed protests. "I am sure that I will able to join you all once more by breakfast tomorrow morning. Please, enjoy every luxury my fine palace has to offer." Gidayu bowed his head and Hotohori and the other seishi returned it simultaneously. He gazed down at Miaka, smiling. "I free you from all your imperial duties for the rest of the day. Please take this time to familiarize yourself with your family."

Miaka smiled sadly. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

She closed her eyes, anticipating a kiss or some small display of affection, but all she felt was the slight breeze of the emperor's swishing robes as he hurried past her. Miaka's eyes followed his movement in longing, which was not missed by her diligent celestial warriors.

"Miaka…"

She turned at the sound of her name, spoken softly and tinged with sadness and remorse. Her warriors watched her with kind, concerned eyes, but their sympathy was like a stab to her heart. "What's wrong? Everything is fine," Miaka chirped. After the doubtful looks cast her way, she continued: "Really," she mumbled, almost pleading; begging them to ignore her pain, hoping that sweeping her sorrow under a mat would mean she wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. "Heika-sama is very good to me."

Chiriko glanced down, playing with the dangling threads of his robe. Nuriko smiled at her, his eyes watering. Mitsukake's face remained calm, though Miaka could feel the concern for her radiating off of him in waves. Chichiri removed his mask and held her gaze with his one, inquisitive eye. Tamahome clenched his fists and closed his eyes, but said nothing. Tasuki observed the reactions with distaste, his anger and frustration growing until he couldn't stay silent any longer.

"I call bullshit," he said growled softly, though his tone was bitter and just the slightest bit helpless.

Nuriko's hands slapped the table. "_Tasuki!"_

"I'm sorry," Miaka squeaked, blinking away tears with little success. "But I really have to go." She gathered her skirts in her hands and fled from the room.

"Miaka!" Hotohori and Tamahome called after her, and then Tamahome made chase. The room drifted into an uneasy silence. Hotohori dropped into his chair and covered his face with his hands.

"This," he mumbled, "was not a haphazard decision. Miaka did not marry Gidayu-dono on a whim… much thought and effort was put into this agreement, and even more time spent trying to find a worthy alternative." Hotohori glanced up, holding the gaze of each of his friends in turn. "So why… why is this still so hard to bear?"

Chichiri shook his head. For once, he did not have an answer, or a solution. Chiriko bit his lip and looked to Mitsukake for guidance, but his only response was to reach over and pat the younger boy on the head. Tasuki cursed, fleeing from the room.

This, Nuriko guessed, was going to be a very long week.

XXXXXX

"Miaka!"

She slowed, but suddenly changed directions and sped through the gardens with her dirtied, torn robes whipping behind her. Already she was feeling winded – imperial life didn't require much activity other than eating and looking dignified – and Tamahome was gaining fast. With a sudden burst of speed he caught up with Miaka and grabbed her wrist firmly. "Tamahome!" She hissed. "Let go!" She twisted and squirmed under his hold, but Tamahome did not budge. He grabbed her other wrist to keep her from flailing and potentially injuring them both. "Tamahome! Your priestess and your empress _commands_ you to let her go!"

Tamahome narrowed his eyes in irritation. "First of all," he grimaced as Miaka stomped on his foot. He whirled her around and held her back firmly against his chest. "-you're not the priestess anymore. You've already completed your service to Suzaku. And-" Miaka poised her foot over Tamahome's once more, but just as she prepared to slam it down Tamahome moved, causing her to jerk forward and lose her balance. "Would you stop that already and listen to me?!" Miaka went still and silent, though her shoulders had a stiff set to them. Tamahome sucked in a deep breath and continued. "…Secondly, you're not my empress; Houki is." His voice turned soft, full of his love for her. "Miaka… you might be an empress here in Kutou, but to me your just plain ol' Miaka, the woman I love." Miaka held her head dejectedly. "I know things didn't work out the way we wanted them to, and I'm sorry you even had to be put in this position, but I will always love you, Miaka." His grip relaxed once he was certain she wasn't going to run out on him again, and he rested his cheek in the soft tendrils of her hair. "Even if we can never be together, I won't stop loving you. But… you have to be strong." Miaka turned around, and their eyes met in a wave of mutual affection. "I promise," Tamahome said softly, captivated by her wide green eyes, "If there's anything I can do to get you out of this, I'll find it. Okay, Miaka?"

Miaka nodded, giving him a tremulous smile. "Thank you, Tamahome. I will always love you, too."

He gave her a sad smile, and with no regards to where he was, who he was with, or who might be watching, Tamahome leaned down and captured her lips.

Miaka's eyes fluttered. So warm. His kiss was warm and sweet, full of every emotion she could think of, both good and bad: love, lust, passion, hope, pain, sorrow, need, desire… It was the most pure, raw emotion, if not the only one, that she had felt in almost three years, and Miaka felt overwhelmed by the intensity of it. She rose up on her tiptoes to get a better angle, and then she opened up to him like a budding flower, allowing Tamahome to deepen the kiss. Miaka's heart clenched painfully and tears slid down her cheeks. It wasn't until she felt the tip of his tongue slide across hers that she realized the hefty repercussions of what they were doing, and reluctantly, she broke contact. Her cheeks were flushed and Tamahome's anguished expression almost undid her.

"Tamahome," she whispered, unwilling to break the fragile atmosphere that had formed around them. "Tamahome… if we're seen together like this we could both get ourselves killed."

Tamahome nodded, though he too felt tortured. "I understand." He reached up to touch her cheek, but at the last moment thought better of it. His hand fell back to his side and clenched into a fist. He chuckled bitterly. "What is it with us, Miaka? First the ceremony, and now this. It feels like Suzaku doesn't want us to be together! Why is it that every time we get over one hurdle, life gives us another? I feel as if I'm cursed."

Miaka frowned. "Tamahome…"

"But… I won't give up! I don't give a damn what the gods think or the emperor of bloody Kutou. I will try, Miaka. With everything I have."

"I know, Tamahome." She beamed up at him. "I'll try really hard as well."

Tamahome laughed. "No… you should do your best to be a good _wife-"_ He spat the word, "-to the emperor. It will obvious if you try to do anything from the inside. In the mean time, I'll look through the Konan-Kutou peace treaty and see if I can find a loophole or something. I'm not an expert on politics or anything, but I'm sure Chiriko will help me."

"All right, but please, don't do anything to get you killed."

Tamahome stared at her strangely for a long time, until finally a smiled worked its way on his face. "All right. Take care… my love." He began walking the way he had come, and Miaka watched his retreating back with longing. The years had treated him well. His sculpted physique was more pronounced, the muscles of his arms lean and hard. His ass, however, looked soft and oh so _yummy. _Not too big, but not flat, either. Guiltily, Miaka decided that she wanted to cup it in her hands and give it a nice squeeze. She groaned in frustration.

"I need to stop thinking such things," Miaka mumbled, shaking the thoughts from her head, "or Gidayu will begin to notice." She strode through the maze of shrubbery and flowers in the opposite direction that Tamahome had gone, berating herself mentally all the way. And in the shade of an oak tree, a pair of amber eyes followed her every move. Tasuki waited until Miaka had disappeared completely from his sight before stepping out from the ancient tree's shadow, and with a last long look over his shoulder, the bandit went running down the veranda, his destination firm in his mind.

XXXXXX

"_On this day, the empire of Konan, country guarded by the god of the South, Suzaku, and the country guarded by the god of the west, Seiryuu, hereby decree a permanent truce between the two nations, so long as the conditions within this document are met. Blood has been shed, and many citizens of both nations have lost their lives in the bitter struggle for power between not only Konan and Kutou, but between Kutou and the other two nations of the four gods: Hokkan and Sairou. No more shall such pointless conflict be. The history will forever be told to future generations, for no one can hope to advance without the guidance of the past, but no longer shall such strife be a reality. The conditions of this treaty are as followed:_

_All military personnel of one nation must withdraw completely from the boundaries of the other, and must never enter these set boundaries with the intent to do harm or intervene with that country's politics, economy, or general well-being in any way, shape, or form. _

_No government shall hold citizens of these two nations without proper and just cause. Moreover, prisoners of war will be immediately released upon signing of this treaty, as long as such a pardon is not of direct threat to the holding nation._

_Yui Hongo, citizen of Kutou and priestess of Seiryuu, will be released from prison and pardoned of all war crimes committed._

_Kutou will pay the amount Konan deems necessary for the initiating of a costly war._

_As a final act of peace, Konan will off its priestess', Miaka Yuuki's, hand in marriage to the current emperor of Kutou as a symbolic sign of the newly formed alliance. Let their union be a testament to all citizens of a bright future yet to come._

XXXXXX

"This fuckin' _sucks_, Chichiri!"

Chichiri opened his eye and regarded his younger friend curiously. The twenty year old man was pacing across the floor with an anxious expression. The oil lamp burning in the corner of the small, dim room danced across his face and hair, accentuating the weary eyes and the dark circles around them. The wandering monk realized, with a start, that in the two days they'd been in Kutou, Tasuki hadn't been getting much sleep.

"I know, no da," Chichiri said, removing his mask to address his friend without barriers. Obviously Tasuki was prepared to bare him his soul, so it was only fair that Chichiri offered his friend the same. "But it's not as if Miaka was _forced_ to do this, no da. She went into this agreement willingly, and her decision saved both countries a lot of grief, no da."

"I _know _that, Chichiri. Miaka gave up 'er family an' 'er friends an' 'er home so she could save ev'ryone else." He scowled. "It was stupid an' reckless an' one of the most selfless things I've ever seen." Tasuki stopped, and Chichiri watched him curiously, eyebrow raised. "But this is _bullshit_!" Tasuki roared. "Miaka already sacrificed ev'rything when she summoned Suzaku, an' now she's gotta sacrifice fer the rest of 'er life? What th' fuck do these people want from 'er next? A fuckin' cure fer poverty? A stop ta global warmin'?!"

Chichiri didn't know what global warming was, but if he had to take a guess he could assume it was something Tasuki had learned from Miaka. "Tasuki," the monk mulled over his words before continuing. "You are forgetting that sacrifices are a part of life, no da. They are not something to bitterness towards; they are something to aspire to. A sacrifice is not a curse, it's a blessing. It is a gift given fully and freely out of love, na no da. Sacrifice is not unanimous with coerciveness, no da."

Tasuki stared at his friend blankly. "That," he deadpanned, "is the stupidest shit I've ever heard."

Chichiri shrugged, unperturbed. "Consider it advice from a man of god, no da."

"Don't get me wrong, Chichiri, I understand where yer comin' from. But what Miaka did… it wasn't given outta love. Not completely, anyway. She did it outta duty. She did it ta keep us outta another war, but she's gonna be sufferin' fer it ev'ryday, and she'll keep sufferin' until."

"Until what, no da?"

Tasuki gave him a meaningful look. "Until either me er Tama punch that bastard's lights out, or the emperor drops dead. Either one is fine wit me."

Chichiri laughed silently. "You feel strongly about this."

"Of course I do! An' ya should too, 'Chiri! Of course I'd be concerned about someone I-" Tasuki snapped his mouth shut, but by then it was too late. The damage had already been done. Chichiri's eye widened, and his impressive cognitive skills moved to fill in the blanks. Chichiri took a closer look at Tasuki's overall condition, remembering all his various eccentricities over the past few days. Tasuki hadn't been sleeping, and he was as anxious as ever. He seemed to walk around with a permanent chip on his shoulder ever since they'd arrived in Kutou – well, more so than usual – but in regards to Miaka he was as gentle as possible. His eyes softened ever so slightly whenever he gazed at the priestess, and if Chichiri hadn't been as close to Tasuki as he was, he probably wouldn't have even noticed.

"What," Chichiri murmured, even though he knew damn well what Tasuki had meant. "were you going to say, Tasuki?"

The bandit looked away. "Nothin'."

"Tasuki," Chichiri said softly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Tasuki ran his fingers through his hair, which had grown much longer over the past couple years, and he sighed. "So I'm that obvious, huh?"

Chichiri shook his head. "No. I doubt any of the others would have noticed, but I'm sure they wouldn't treat you any differently if they knew, no da."

"Yeah, it seems we all have a habit of fallin' in love wit our priestess." He plopped down next to Chichiri on the monk's kesa, which was fanned out over the floor and being used as an impromptu mat. "What is it 'bout 'er? I'm 'sposed ta be a badass women-hatin' bandit, goddamnit, not some lovesick moron."

"It's all right, Tasuki." Chichiri clapped his friend on the back. "Everyone knows that you're just a big softie, no da."

Tasuki glared at Chichiri in the corner of his eye. "'Chiri? Do somethin' fer me, will ya?"

"Of course."

"…Shut up."

"Right away, no da."

A comfortable silence formed between the two men, and after awhile Chichiri closed his eye and concentrated on his meditation and prayers. His breathing slowed and his mind cleared of all distractions. Chichiri's prayer to Suzaku ran like a mantra in his head.

'_Suzaku, watch over your humble servants. Guide us through our lives with your gentle spirit and lead us to love, whether or not it is returned…'_

"…Chichiri?"

The monk opened his eye, easing gently out of his trance. "Yes, Tasuki no da?"

Tasuki fidgeted, looking abashed. "What do ya think she'd say?" He turned to look at Chichiri. "If she knew?"

Chichiri smiled, and Tasuki relaxed. "I think she would be very flattered, no da." Tasuki still looked doubtful. "No one considers you a leper, no da. Maybe you would find out how much she loves you in return."

Tasuki's eyebrows knitted together as he looked away. "I guess."

'_Jus' not th' way I want ta be.'_

XXXXXX

"Miaka-baka-_chaaaan_!"

Nuriko hurried down the hallway, skipping to his own imaginary beat. The guards glared as he passed, but Nuriko only stuck his tongue out and continued on his way. He was an 'honored' guest to the palace; they couldn't touch him no matter what he did. And they wouldn't succeed even if they tried. Nuriko had enough strength to take on the whole blasted army.

As he approached a sullen Miaka, though – sitting on the bank of a pond and staring off into space – Nuriko almost wished those guards would provoke him. Then he could kick their asses twelve ways to Sunday _and _bring Miaka home to Konan. "Miaka-baka-chan!"

Miaka whirled around at the loud, sing-song call. "Nuri-chan!" She glared mildly. "Baka-chan, huh?"

Nuriko giggled nervously. "Hey, it rhymes!" He walked over and sat beside her. "What are you doing out here by yourself? Shouldn't an empress always have her guard with her?"

Miaka shook her head. "No, as long as I stay within the inner walls of the palace, His Majesty feels I'm safe enough to be on my own every once and awhile. He doesn't want to suffocate me unnecessarily." Nuriko broke out into a fit of giggles, and Miaka's eyes narrowed self-consciously. "What's so funny?"

"_You!_" He pinched her cheeks. "You're talking all proper now, Miaka! I didn't know you knew words with so many syllables!"

"Baka! 'Unnecessarily' is not a big word. But I have been taking etiquette lessons; every day at noon."

Nuriko gave her a bitter smile. "Does Heika-sama tell you when to _eat_, too?"

Miaka smiled sheepishly. "Eight o'clock every evening. Lunch is at four…"

Nuriko sighed. "Ah, well. It can't be helped. But while I'm here, you're gonna listen to _me. _And I say: you can do whatever you want. We don't get much time to see each other, now that you're the ruler of a country and all, so we've gonna make the best of the time we do have. I'm going to show you all the things you've been missing out on, being holed up in this place all the time."

Miaka raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Nuriko poked her in the nose, smiling mischievously. "You'll see." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him as he stood. "First," he took an assessment of her current attire – an elegant and elaborate, if not slightly dirty gown – and shook his head in disdain. "We have to get you in something less royal-like and more uncomfortable. Then we'll go have girl talk, just you and me."

"Whatever happened to embracing being a _guy_?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Miaka." He clasped her hands and looked deeply into her eyes, sending Miaka giggling. "And if it's for you, I can sacrifice my newly found masculinity for the sake of you needing a girlfriend to confess all your troubles to."

Miaka snorted, though a smile crept unto her face. "Yeah, sure."

"Now, now, that was extremely unladylike. I may be letting you out of your royal obligations, but that doesn't give you the privilege to speak of anything less than your royal training. Now!" Nuriko clapped his hands enthusiastically. "Let's go get plastered!"

"W-wait! You never said anything about-"

"Time's a-wastin', Miaka-baka!"

XXXXXX

Tasuki was taking a stroll through the confusing maze that was the Kutou palace when it happened. He had just been minding his own business, taking in the sights and smells of a foreign place. Compared to Konan's, the imperial palace of Kutou was lacking in almost every regard. Although three years had passed since the war, Kutou was still struggling to rebuild its economy and in turn its infrastructure from the devastating damage. The palace had taken a particularly hard hit from Nakago during his first assault, as the shoddy, mismatched walls and neglected, deadened greenery in some areas suggested. Tasuki even believed much of the veranda to be suspect of crumbling right underneath his feet. His anxious feelings left him, however, as he rounded the corner on his way back to his room and 110 pounds of solid _something_ went barreling into him. Tasuki hissed as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Shit!" Momentarily Tasuki lost his balance, but he pulled himself upright just in time to keep him and the bundle in his arms from falling into a heap on the floor.

"MIAKA!" Nuriko was running towards Tasuki, his face flushed and movements wobbly. His eyes lit up as he saw the bandit. "Ah, Tasuki! You found Miaka!"

"Miaka-?" Tasuki looked down at the bundle in his embrace, and Miaka looked back at him, eyes shiny and glazed.

"Hi, Tasuki," she said softly, and Tasuki's nose wrinkled from the faint smell of alcohol on her breath.

"What th'- Miaka, you've been _drinkin_'?!"

"She only had one glass, I swear!" Nuriko held his hands out, palm up, in a placating manner. "I only wanted to loosen her up a bit, so she'd be more comfortable, but I didn't know after all these years that she was still such a _lightweight_!"

"Shit!" Tasuki shoved his hand in Miaka's face. "Mi-chan, how many fingers am I holdin' up?"

She squinted. "Um… two?"

Nuriko glanced at his friend's fisted hand and chuckled. "Looks like you grew some extra… er, what's the word for it, Miaka?"

She blinked. "Appendages."

"Right. Appendawhawhosits. You grew some more of those."

Tasuki glared at Nuriko, who was swaying where he stood. "Don't tell me that yer drunk, too!"

Nuriko blew out a raspberry. "No. _Please_. I can handle my alcohol just fine, thank you." He watched his priestess warily. "…Looks like Mi-chan's about to toss her cookies, though." He hiccupped. "Maybe you should carry her back to her room, Tasuki."

"What? Yer th' one who made 'er like this! You carry 'er! Yer th' one wit th' strength of ten men!"

"Even I get tired. And with Miaka like this, I've had to carry her most of the night anyway. She's been pulling me around all night! I think I tore a-"

"Ligament," Miaka supplied with a dreamy grin.

"…right. Miaka has to get back to her room somehow, and it can't be by me. And if someone finds out we defiled the empress with copious amounts of alcohol, we'll be screwed!"

Tasuki's glare intensified. "_We_ didn't do anything! You-" He blinked, frowning. "Wait, _copious_?"

"Miaka taught me that," Nuriko chirped proudly. "It means, 'a whole lot'."

Tasuki narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, well you jus' got the empress of Kutou _a whole lot_ of fuckin' drunk."

"_Tasu_-ki!"

Tasuki groaned. "All right, already! I'll do it!" Tasuki swept his hand under Miaka's backside and pulled her soft, limp form into his arms. Her warm body pressed against him brought a blush to his cheeks, and Tasuki's face softened as he watched Miaka's eyes flutter, on the brink of unconsciousness. She wasn't dressed in the silk kimono he had seen her wearing earlier. Instead, Miaka wore a dusty brown pair of pants that Tasuki instantly recognized as Nuriko's, as well as a green tunic that hung loosely on her slim frame. Even though it was about a size too big, it still tugged against her ample breasts.

"Nuriko, so where is-" Tasuki stopped short as he looked up. Nuriko was nowhere in sight. "NURIKO?!"

He heard faint cackling in the distance. "See you around, Tasu-chan! Ja mata ne!"

"Nuriko! What th' hell! Ya can't jus' leave me wit… NURI-" Miaka stirred in his arms, instantly silencing him. "-ko." Tasuki hissed a curse under his breath. "_Goddamnit_." Not only had he been left alone with the one woman he loved, but he had no idea where her room was! How was he supposed to sneak a drunken, unconscious empress into her quarters without anyone knowing? If the emperor found out…

"_Shit_." Miaka was the empress of fuckin' Kutou, wife to the emperor. If he carried the empress to _her _room, it would really be _their_ room, and at this time of night wouldn't the emperor be there also? If he was, Tasuki was double screwed. But, if he coped out and took Miaka back to his own room, he would attract all kinds of negative attention; not to mention that in both scenarios he'd most likely be killed and possibly rip apart the uneasy truce between the two nations. Allegedly taking advantage of an intoxicated empress was just enough to start another war. Tasuki clenched his teeth. Damned if he did, damned if he didn't. Tasuki didn't consider himself the smartest, but he did know one thing…

He had just gotten _played._

"I swear ta _god_, Nuriko… if I git mah head chopped off, I'm comin' back ta haunt yer ass!"

XXXXXX

"I don't know, Tamahome, but I will certainly try."

Chiriko sat leaned over several large tomes and scrolls on his desk. Without looking up from his studies, Chiriko held a rather one-sided conversation with his older warrior brother, who was lying across the boy's bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"Really?" Tamahome perked at Chiriko's words. "So… you think you can help?"

"I'm not sure." He closed his book finally, turning around to look at the man. "Whenever a document such as the Konan-Kutou peace treaty is made, the officials use a painstaking amount of time creating it so there aren't any loopholes, which is exactly what you're asking me to look for." Chiriko looked thoughtful. "Granted, they may still exist – you have to account for human error, after all – but to examine the document close enough to find such obscure things would take a long time. Maybe even months."

"That's too long! We'll only be in Kutou for a week!"

"I know." Chiriko frowned. "Trust me, Tamahome, I want to help Miaka just as much as you do, but I just don't believe it's possible." Tamahome hung his head, and Chiriko reconsidered. He sighed. "But… I suppose we can give it a shot. I'll need a lot of help, though… we will need some of the others to help. I know Mitsukake will be willing. Perhaps Hotohori-sama may be able to help as well, if he can extract himself from his meetings."

Tamahome grinned. "Thanks a lot, Chiriko! You're the best!"

The young man smiled softly, blushing. "Don't mention it. You're welcome." He picked imaginary lint from his pants leg, and then pointed over Tamahome's shoulder to a shelf above the bed. "Hand me that scroll up there, if you please… never mind, I'll get it." Chiriko stood from his chair and cracked his back before heading over to the shelf by his bedside. Tamahome watched in awe as Chiriko reached effortlessly up and plucked the parchment from its resting place. At Tamahome's astonished expression, Chiriko grinned. "Gods, I never get tired of this," he said happily.

Miaka hadn't been the only one to go through a major change these past three years. Chiriko had gone from a short, wide-eyed child to a tall and lanky teenager of sixteen. His mahogany eyes were slanted and exotic looking, and his face had lost much of its child fatness. Chiriko was still not very fond of sports; his days were still often spent in the dark of his room, studying. His pale skin and paltry muscle tone reflected this, but Tamahome figured it wouldn't be long before Chiriko wanted to branch out from his bookworm image. He was already almost as tall as Tamahome, and quite the looker too, if he did say so himself.

Chiriko pulled the scroll open and scanned the contents quickly. "Tamahome, this is a copy of the peace treaty. Hotohori-sama had me make an extra or two when the conditions were dictated to me. This, however, is the abridged version." He handed it to Tamahome, who pulled it out to its full length. It was about as long as his forearm. Chiriko then reached into a pocket of his robe and presented another scroll, emblazoned with the official Konan insignia. Tamahome inspected the intricate watermark of Suzaku flying across its surface. "Now _this_ is the full version." With a flourish, Chiriko whipped it out and let it roll out onto the floor. It continued to unroll along the carpet until it bumped against the base of Chiriko's wardrobe, clear across the room. Tamahome gaped.

"Well," he squeaked, and Chiriko grinned impishly. "Maybe we can get Chichiri to help, too."

"Hope you don't mind missing a couple hours of sleep, Tamahome." Chiriko's eyes twinkled with mischief as he held up a cup of his steaming hot tea. "We're going to have to pull one _hell_ of an all-nighter."

XXXXXX

"Mi-chan? Ya awake?"

Miaka stirred, though she did not wake. She slept peacefully, her head lolled back against the pillows and her feet propped up on Tasuki's outstretched legs. He ran his hands up and down her legs and feet in a soothing gesture, relishing in the feel of her baby soft skin. Tasuki didn't know quite how much she had drank -he didn't have much faith in Nuriko's veracity - but he figured she'd wake up with one hell of a hangover. The least he could do was make it a little less unbearable when it happened.

"I am so fuckin' screwed," Tasuki murmured helplessly, watching the crescent moon hanging high in the sky through the wide picture window. Luckily, when Tasuki had found Miaka's room, Gidayu and his guards were nowhere in sight. It wasn't until the bandit had pushed upon the bedroom door and become enthralled by the grandness of it all did he remember that Gidayu had left earlier that evening for a meeting. More than likely, he was still there, but Tasuki didn't believe his luck would last for much longer. Soon someone would get curious and come looking for the empress in her room, and when they did Tasuki certainly could _not_ be there. Yet his protectiveness of his priestess made him wait around despite the risk, wanting to see her awake and sober before he dared to leave her alone. "Miaka," Tasuki whispered, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. His ministrations were just an excuse to touch her, he knew, but Tasuki hardly cared. Curling his fingers into her hair, Tasuki trailed his other hand over her cheek. Miaka sighed from the contact and moved closer to his hand. Tasuki held his breath as she nuzzled into his palm and kissed the clammy, calloused skin that covered it.

Tasuki flinched but didn't pull away. He caressed her cheek, stroking a single finger along the curve of her neck. It was as if his hands had a mind of their own. Tasuki knew good and damn well that he shouldn't even be here, let alone touching Miaka like this, but he couldn't pull away. Her skin was so _soft_… so warm, and her touch so inviting. Suddenly the thought entered into his mind to kiss her, and idly he wondered what it would feel like, having her lips pressed against his…

Miaka squirmed and chuckled as his fingers brushed over a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. She seemed to be fighting back a smile. Despite himself, a grin worked its way on Tasuki's face. "Well, well, well," he drawled. "So th' empress of Kutou is ticklish…! Well I wouldn't want ta wake 'er up… maybe I should stop…" He pulled his hand away, and Miaka made a soft sound that could only be described as disappointed. Her smile faded until her face had returned to the blankness of sleep. Tasuki took her feet into his hands, one in each, and with a devious grin began tickling her soles and instep. Miaka squirmed again, trying to wrench her feet from Tasuki's hands but his grip was firm. She tried desperately to contain her laughter, but finally Miaka lost the fight and broke into a fit of incessant giggles.

"Ah… Tasuki! Stop, stop… okay, I'm awake… ah, stop that! I give up!"

Miaka opened her eyes to see her redheaded troublemaker hovering over her, grinning a mile a minute. "You knew all along I was awake," she said softly, "didn't you?"

"Of course I did! Ya've always been an awful actress Mi-chan. Even after three an' some years that hasn't changed."

Miaka sat up, pulling her feet from Tasuki's lap and tucking them beneath her. Her head swam at the movement. "Whoa…"

"Here," Tasuki said, placing a mug in Miaka's hands. "Drink this. It'll take the edge off." Miaka grimaced as she took her first sip, and Tasuki chuckled. "Yeah, I know it ain't too great taste wise, but it does work. I think Mitsukake made it taste horrible on purpose, hopin' I wouldn't drink so much th' next time. He ain't never seen me drink, apparently."

"Blegh," Miaka mumbled, rubbing her forehead. "I think… I may never drink again."

"Ya should've eaten somethin'," Tasuki stated matter-of-factly. "Makes the alcohol absorb slower."

Miaka smirked. "You're an expert at this, huh?"

"More o' an expert than I'd care ta be, actually."

Miaka smiled over her cup at him as she forced down another mouthful of the horrible concoction. She coughed as she looked around. Somehow she had ended up in her room. She could only assume that Tasuki had brought her here, though the last thing she remembered was the cool grass underneath her feet as she and Nuriko walked through the gardens, talking about everything and nothing. That had been early afternoon, and now it must've been far into the night. "You brought me back here, didn't you, Tasuki? Thank you."

Tasuki blushed and averted his eyes. "It's nothin'… I couldn't let ya wander off alone, and that damn Nuriko split so fast he left a dust trail. He better hope I don't see him again tomorrow, or he'll be meetin' th' edge of my foot ta his face."

Miaka giggled. "I'm sure he didn't mean to ditch you."

"Th' hell he didn't! But, I don't mind." Tasuki reached over and ruffled Miaka's hair. "I've been wantin' ta be alone wit ya since we got 'ere, Odango. We've got a lot of catchin' up ta do."

"Hey," Miaka mumbled indignantly, jutting her chin out. "I don't wear my hair in buns anymore. You can't call me that now."

"Oh yeah. I guess yer right." Tasuki followed the line of her hair as it trickled down her shoulders and back. "Ah, well! No harm no foul. Ya'll still be Mi-chan ta me, even if I can't call ya Odango."

"Yes, but… I've changed a lot since you called me that." Miaka looked down and continued, a little sadly: "I don't know if Mi-chan truly fits me, anymore." The nickname 'Mi-chan' reminded Miaka of her younger days, when she was a naïve but hopeful fifteen year old with the world on her shoulders. It reminded her of days walking through the Konan palace, of sitting in the gardens while Tamahome whispered sweet nothings in her ear. It reminded her of the many weeks she spent searching for her seishi; of the frightened anticipation of summoning a god, and the warm feeling that bloomed in her chest as she began to think of her warriors as family. 'Mi-chan' reminded Miaka of the things she had left behind, and it hurt. Perhaps Tasuki was sitting here with her now, but soon he and the others would have to leave, and Miaka would be left to pick up the pieces in order to mold herself back into the perfect, demure wife.

"So?" Tasuki replied, interrupting her depressing inward thoughts. "What's yer point? Ev'ryone goes through changes in their lives, but at yer core, yer still Miaka. That's all that counts, isn't it?" He gestured at himself, which attracted Miaka's attention to his broad shoulders and thickly muscled arms. Much different than the Tasuki she remembered. "I ain't exactly th' same as I was three years ago neither. But ya'll always be the Suzaku no Miko, and mah friend, no matter what ya go through."

Miaka frowned down into her cup, her sad green eyes reflected in the surface of the drink from Hell. "But… I'm not the priestess anymore, Tasuki. I gave up my right, as soon as I married the emperor…"

"An' so what? So ya can't summon Suzaku anymore an' yer duties are finished. Big deal." He raised his right arm, showing the pale pink kanji etched into his skin. "As long as I have this mark on mah arm, ya'll still be th' priestess o' Suzaku, and I'll always be yer warrior. No matter what ya do, an' even if yer here in Kutou an' I'm a hundred miles away up at th' stronghold on Reikaku, I'll always be here for you, Miaka, if ya need me." He smiled, a tiny fang poking out. "I'll always be here ta protect ya."

"You really mean that, Tasuki?"

"Of course I do!" Tasuki leaned back, watching her with raised eyebrows. "Why are ya lookin' all surprised, Mi-chan? That's what friends'r for."

Miaka shook the last of her melancholy musings away and smiled. "I guess I shouldn't be. Thank you, Tasuki. That means a lot to me."

At her warm assurance, Tasuki continued. "An' even if yer not some lil' girl anymore but a woman, it don't make any difference ta me."

Miaka frowned. "But Tasuki… I've been considered a woman since I turned thirteen. Why is it that you're only just now realizing it?"

Tasuki grimaced. He should've stopped when he was ahead. The last thing he wanted to do was try and explain the definitions of a woman according to a country bandit man such as himself. "Uh…" He scratched his head nervously. "How do I put this? Well, ya see, Miaka, I think a woman's perspective of what makes a woman a woman an' th' perspective of a man is kinda diff'rent."

"Why?"

"Well, back where I come from, a girl isn't considered a woman until she… _you know_."

Miaka's frown lines deepened. "No, I don't."

"Well, a girl has ta be intimate wit a man before she reaches womanhood." Tasuki blushed as the words left his mouth.

"Oh," Miaka said quietly, blushing as well. "That." She slid the half empty cup of tea onto her bedside table and clasped her hands. "What makes you think that I've already become a woman, Tasuki?"

"Yer married," He murmured. "An' that's jus' a part of it." As Miaka stared off into space, Tasuki cursed his tactlessness. The absolute last thing he should've done was remind her of her of her unwanted marriage and the 'duties' that came along with it. But it was too late now. The words had already come out of his mouth, leaving him to regret them as Miaka sat in silence, mourning over what she'd lost. He _hated_ that sad look on her face. Only Tamahome – and Gidayu, but that was a whole other type of evil – was supposed to make her look like that. Tasuki was supposed to be the happy-go-lucky bandit that made her smile.

"It's okay if yer not," Tasuki blurted. "I mean, _shit, _I ain't exactly a monk neither, but I was jus' thinkin' that it's a shame Tama couldn't be yer first. Not that it matters now, anyway." A dark look crossed Miaka's face, and her eyes watered. "Ah, I didn't mean it like that, Mi-chan! I'm sorry, I was jus'… but ya know… what I meant was..." She regarded him with trepidation as he continued rambling. "Er… I jus' think that it's a shame that ya have ta roll over an' see that ugly bastard ev'ry mornin'." Miaka winced, and Tasuki slapped a hand over his eyes. Insert foot into mouth. Chew, chew, chew. "_Shit_, Miaka…"

Miaka tucked her head into her shoulders and hid behind her hair as her shoulders jerked up and down. There was a strong impulse for him to say something stupid to make her laugh, but this time Tasuki kept his teeth clenched. _Sit there an' take it,_ he scolded himself. _Ya deserve it. _Tasuki was right in the middle of an elaborate fantasy of the perfect way to kill himself when Miaka jerked her head back and laughed. Her eyes were leaking, but they were tears of joy, not sadness. Tasuki knew he must've had a 'what-the-fuck?' look on his face, but try as he might he couldn't get his face muscles to produce anything else. "Uh… Miaka?"

"Oh god, Tasuki!" Miaka gasped out, launching herself into his arms. "I've missed you so much!" And then she started bawling.

Tasuki sat dumbfounded, enjoying Miaka's proximity but not understanding in the least what he had done to deserve it. "Miaka… are ya okay?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine!" She laughed hysterically, tears falling down her cheeks in quick succession. "I'm sorry… I don't know why I'm crying… I can't help it."

"It's okay, Mi-chan. Cry all ya wanna. Let it all out…" Tasuki held her silently as Miaka soaked the front of his shirt with her tears. He closed his eyes and reveled in her faint, pleasant fragrance. After all this time, she still smelled like lilacs. The realization brought tears to his eyes; to think that he would have the chance to be with her again like this, after all that had happened… Tasuki wasn't stupid. He knew things couldn't always stay the same, but he still wished that Miaka was free to choose the life she wanted to live; and selfishly, he hoped she would've chosen a life with him.

Hah. As if. Still, Tasuki would take whatever he could, and only hope that he could do whatever he could in return to make the transition just a little easier for her. Much too soon, Miaka calmed down and pulled away from him, wiping her eyes and smiling, abashed. "I'm sorry for getting your shirt all wet," she murmured, though Tasuki dismissed her concern with a careless wave of his hand. "I just don't know what to do! Gidayu isn't cruel or unreasonable… he treats me more or less with respect and doesn't push me to do anything I don't feel comfortable with, but he's not Tamahome! I don't love him, and I thought that I could learn to love him but it hasn't happened yet. I don't believe it ever will happen." She sniffled. "I miss Konan. I miss my mom, and Yui-chan, and all of you. I miss the palace. I miss all the fun we used to have and I wish I could get to see Boushin-chan, but…" She trailed off. Words couldn't describe the closed off, frozen feeling she felt in her chest.

Tasuki frowned down at her. "Do ya ever regret doin' this, Miaka?"

She bit her lip. "I wish I could've been able to marry Tamahome like we planned, but… do I regret it? No. If it's for Konan, I'll do it."

Tasuki narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I thought ya did it fer ya friend… that Yui girl."

"Well, yes, of course. Even if there wasn't threat of war I still would've married Gidayu for Yui-chan."

Tasuki had never known anyone so selfless in his life. It made him angry; it infuriated him that after all she had already done, it seemed like Miaka could never catch a break. She was so strong, but Tasuki wanted to whisk her away to somewhere hidden away from the world, where the world's problems couldn't touch her anymore. He wanted to be her knight. He wanted to protect her from every pain, every hardship. Not that it would do any good; Miaka was the kind of person who would go looking trouble, hoping to fix it. Couldn't fault him for trying, though. "Miaka, I know it's gonna sound weird fer me ta say this, but ya can't be thinkin' about other people all the time. Sometimes ya have ta take a breather and jus' take care of yerself, ya know? I ain't sayin' ya shouldn't help out other people, but if ya don't slow down and put yerself first sometimes, all ya'll end up doin' is hurtin' yerself."

Miaka sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Sometimes, Mi-chan – and I don't mean all the time neither – it pays ta be selfish. Ya need ta start thinkin' "I want", instead of "they want". You've done just about ev'rything for Konan that ya could possibly do already. It would be diff'rent if ya did all of this an' perfectly happy 'bout it, but if yer gonna be unhappy wit th' consequences, it's better not ta do it at all." Tasuki tilted her chin up so Miaka could look right into his eyes. "Right now, I want ya ta promise me somethin'."

Miaka's lips twitched. "What is it, Tasuki?"

"From here on out, ya'll do more things jus' fer yerself. Jus' cause ya want to."

"That would be nice, but there are too many rules! An empress can only do what the emperor and the council says she can. They control me."

Tasuki grinned mischievously. "Only if ya let 'em." His infectious grin spread to Miaka, and giggling, she allowed herself to relax. Tasuki reached over and tickled her sides until she laughed 'til it ached and her face flushed pink. Miaka swatted his hands away and Tasuki let out a chuckle. "Hah! See? I like that pink on ya, Mi-chan. It matches yer hair."

"Oh hush you," she retorted, but her blush deepened. "Thank you though, Tasuki. I haven't talked to anyone like this in a long time. It feels better to get it all off my chest."

"No problem, Mi-chan. But I should prob'ly git goin' before someone comes an' accuses me of somethin' less than gentlemanly." He got to his feet, though he seemed reluctant to go. Suddenly, the thought of being alone in the large room while she waited for her indifferent husband to return made Miaka panic. Before Tasuki could walk away, Miaka pulled him back by his arm and held him tight around the waist.

"Tasuki..." Miaka blinked in confusion as she realized that she couldn't get her arms all the way around him anymore. Her hands stopped just short of each other. "_Eh?"_

Tasuki let out a loud guffaw. "Sorry, Mi-chan, but I ain't jus' skin an' bones no more." He flexed a bicep and waggled his eyebrows, making her laugh. "I'm 100 percent kickass bandit extraordinaire."

"Yeah, right," Miaka laughed. "You're just like sourdough bread – all hard and crunchy on the outside but warm and soft on the inside."

"Why does ev'ryone keep _sayin'_ that?!"

Miaka cocked her head in confusion. "That you're like sourdough? I was sure that I was the first to come up with that."

"No, no, not th' sourdough – whatever th' hell that is – the big softie part."

Miaka smirked. "But, you _are_ a big softie, Tasuki."

Tasuki glared mildly at her. "Am not!"

Miaka snickered. "Are too."

Tasuki rose to his full height, folded his arms, and glared harder. "Am _not_."

Miaka was not impressed. "Are _too_."

Tasuki smirked, crawled over to Miaka and pushed her onto her back. "Am not." He crouched over her, restraining both hands in one of his.

Miaka squirmed underneath him. "You are too! And stop trying to intimidate me!"

Tasuki raised an eyebrow. "Is it workin'?"

"NO!" She tried to yank her arms free, but Tasuki's grip tightened. His thighs were on either side of her legs and kept her from moving them. "Let go, Tasuki!" She snorted a laugh as he poked her in the stomach, but she forced herself to maintain an irked, superior expression. "Tasuki of the Suzaku Seven," Miaka boomed in a haughty voice. Tasuki rolled his eyes and grinned. "I command you to release the empress of Kutou this instant, or _else_."

"Oh yeah? Or else what?"

Miaka wiggled again. "Or else I'll beat you senseless!"

Tasuki busted out laughing. "Oh my," he said, his voice trembling. "I'm shiverin'."

Miaka groaned. "Why doesn't _anyone_ take me seriously?!" Tasuki tickled her again, and Miaka laughed so hard that she arched off the bed. Tasuki froze as her soft body pressed up against his. Miaka squirmed, trying to escape his grip, and her lower half rubbed intimately against his. Jolted into awareness, Tasuki looked down at her face, noticing the soft red blush, the bright smile, and the sensuous mouth. The lower lip that she bit as she tried to keep herself from laughing. Suddenly, his body was hypersensitive to her touch and the fact that she was only inches away from him. And _he_ was on top of _her_. Tasuki realized in horror that he was turned on. Gods, this was the last thing he needed! His loins tingled and his breathing grew labored. Tasuki jerked back as if burned, slumping down at the end of the bed and covering his face with his hands. He took deep, shaky breaths as he tried to calm himself down.

"Tasuki?" Miaka sat up, staring in confusion at his stiff back. "What's wrong? What did I do?" She crawled over to him, leaning over to look at him over his shoulder. His big hands blocked his face from her sight, and trying to pull them away proved useless. "Tasuki, please, talk to me! Say something, you're scaring me!"

Tasuki lifted his head up, and Miaka gasped. His smoldering gaze drew her in; hypnotizing her until she couldn't look away. She saw a heat in his eyes unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Not from Tamahome, and certainly not from Gidayu. Tasuki looked at her as if he wanted to ravage and coddle her at the same time, and surprisingly, she was not the slightest bit afraid of him. In fact, somewhere deep inside of her, Miaka actually wanted him to act on his obvious desires. An abysmal feminine energy had awakened within her under the red hot intensity of Tasuki's gaze, and Miaka wanted desperately to keep it alive.

"Tasuki," she repeated, her voice soft. "What's wrong?" But she knew exactly what was wrong; he was trying to hide his attraction while restraining himself from jumping her bones right then and there. By the telltale bulge in his pants, he seemed to be failing at one of the two. Miaka stared at it in impressed fascination. _Oh dear._

"Miaka," Tasuki whispered hoarsely, looking down at his hands. Miaka blinked as she was freed from his hypnotic gaze. "I should go." Unlike the last time he had uttered those words, Tasuki made no move to leave. He did not meet her eyes though Miaka pleaded with every fiber of her being for him to do so. "If yer husband comes back while I'm here, I'm toast."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Miaka mumbled, her tone sad and bitter. "His meetings run far into the night most days. Usually he doesn't return to the bedroom until right before dawn." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Please don't go, Tasuki. I'd be lonely if you left."

Tasuki shook his head. "I don't think I should." He spared her a sheepish glance. "Stay, I mean. You should go ta sleep. It's way past midnight an' ya need ta look right an' proper by breakfast tomorrow. 'Sides, I ain't th' best company."

"That's not true. I prefer your company over anyone else."

"Ya don't know what yer talkin' about," Tasuki growled, but Miaka was unfazed. She scooted closer to him; so close that Tasuki could smell the faint sweetness of alcohol on her breath. Even if he was stupid enough to lust after her, he thought, he'd never try anything, especially with her like this. It was the sake talking, Tasuki was convinced, not her heart. Her heart belonged to Tama.

And, as much as it pained him to admit it, her body belonged to the emperor.

"Miaka, yer drunk," Tasuki whispered, pleading, as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Ya need ta prepare yerself fer one hell of a hangover and rest up for tomorrow and- _shit_, stop _rubbin'_ me like that."

Miaka blinked innocently, her fingertips pressed lightly against the flesh of his forearm. "Why? Is it irritating you?"

Tasuki laughed without humor. "Hell, no! It feels so good that I never want ya ta stop. It's givin' me wrong ideas. Are ya tryna drive me crazy?"

"Yes." Miaka grinned.

Tasuki hid his face in the crook of his arm. "Mi-chan, what th' hell are ya thinkin'?"

Miaka licked her lips, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Tasuki's hungry gaze. "I'm thinking… that I want you to kiss me."

Tasuki's eyes widened, and then softened as Miaka reached up to caress the teardrop earring dangling from his ear. "Miaka, I am _not_ gonna do that. That's me jus' beggin' fer a spear up my ass."

Miaka's hand moved again, this time stroking his stubbled cheek. Tasuki's hand closed over her own. "The empress commands it," she whispered. Tasuki had to chuckle at that.

"All right," he growled softly. "If m'lady commands it…" After a moment of hesitation, Tasuki leaned forward until his nose was just shy of touching hers. They crossed the last few inches between them together, and their lips brushed in their first kiss. As soon as it happened, Tasuki tried to pull away, but Miaka had other ideas. She looped her arms around his neck and tugged him back to her. Tasuki could've easily resisted if he desired it, but his heart wasn't in it. _Ah what the hell_. Giving into his baser urges, Tasuki crushed Miaka to him and kissed her within an inch of her life.

This time was different. More hungry, more demanding. It was only a kiss, but Miaka felt like she was on fire. Tasuki was an extremely passionate kisser, and she could expect no less from the fire seishi. Before she knew it, Miaka was clutching him to her, taking all he had to give and giving just as much in return. She moaned as Tasuki gently tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth. He growled as she trailed her tongue over the roof of his mouth. Tasuki's hands settled around Miaka's waist, his eyes wide open as he drank in the sight of her. This was a dream come true, and he didn't want to miss a second of it. Almost as if sensing his gaze, Miaka's eyes fluttered open, locking with his. A million different sensations filled her at once: Tasuki cupping her breast through her shirt. Her nipple instantly peaking at the gentle, attentive contact. Tasuki's tongue undulating against hers. The steady vibration of their moans intermingled in the air. The thundering beat of his heart, and the scorching warmth radiating from his body…

Miaka was bursting into flames, and she couldn't believe that she had never felt it before. With Tamahome, it had always been gentle and affectionate, with desire sprinkled sparsely on top. But this… this was a completely different experience. By the way Tasuki was assaulting her senses and her very being, it seemed that he wanted to devour her, and Miaka was more than willing to be devoured. His molten amber eyes scorched, his cerulean earrings glimmered, and under the light of the oil lamps Tasuki's tanned skin seemed to glow. Gods, he was beautiful. Why hadn't she ever noticed before? When was it last, when a man had touched her at all, let alone like this? _Never_, Miaka thought in surprise. She whimpered as Tasuki broke the kiss, but it turned into a building moan as he began trailing feather light kisses over her cheeks, forehead and jaw. She drew in a breath as his fangs grazed her sensitive neck. Her mind grew hazy as Tasuki lowered her to the bed, pulling up her shirt to tease and caress the supple skin underneath…

"Miaka…" Tasuki curved his tongue suggestively into her navel, his fingers trailing down, down, down… over the hills of her breasts and the flat stomach. He stopped as he reached the waistband of her pants.

"Tasuki, I-"

Somewhere in the distance, a door slammed, and the couple jumped apart. Shadows from outside slipped underneath the door as guards continued their patrol.

"_You take the east wing," _a deep male voice boomed. _"I'll take this corridor… and be quiet, before you wake Her Majesty." _The irony of that statement was not missed by the room's occupants, and after a short exchange, the guards went separate ways, their footsteps fading away to nothing.

Left alone once more, Miaka and Tasuki sat on opposite sides of the bed, looking everywhere but at each other. Tasuki closed his eyes and counted to ten before he dared open his mouth. "Miaka, I-"

"Don't," Miaka interjected, whirling on him. "Don't apologize, Tasuki. It was… I started it." She blushed and stared down at her hands. "I… I don't know why I… I mean, I don't-"

"Don't worry 'bout it," Tasuki murmured. He got to his feet, straightening the jacket that had gone askew during their passionate kissing. "It's just the sake talkin', I understand. I'm th' sober one… I should've exercised some control." He retied his tessen holster to his back and strapped the weapon into it. "Look… tomorrow, you'll ferget all about this… you'll go right back to lovin' Tama, an' we can ferget this ever happened." Miaka's face contorted in anguish, and she reached for him only to have him swerve quickly out of the way. "Ev'rything will go right back to th' way it was." Tasuki hid his displeasure with this fact behind a shallow smile, but Miaka was not the least bit fooled. "G'night, Mi-chan. Don't let th' bedbugs bite." With a ragged sigh, Tasuki shuffled over to the door.

"Tasuki! Wait."

Despite himself, Tasuki turned around, his hand poised over the doorknob. "Yeah, Mi-chan?"

"I don't regret it," she blurted. Miaka shook her head at his doubtful expression. "I won't say sorry, because I'm not." She wringed her hands. "I'm sorry that we both have to get our feelings hurt, but I don't regret kissing you, Tasuki."

Tasuki chuckled, smiling sadly. "Can I hold ya to that tomorrow mornin', Mi-chan?" As Miaka tried desperately to cultivate a response, Tasuki pulled the double doors open and strode into the cool night air, never looking back.

Once the doors were firmly shut behind him, Tasuki slumped against the wood and groaned. Oh gods, what a night. Just thinking about kissing Miaka's petal soft lips again made his knees weak and his heart clench with longing. What the hell was he thinking? Tasuki covered his eyes with a trembling hand as he tried without success to regulate his erratic breathing. Suddenly he glanced up. Over his own growled, self-deprecating curses, he could've sworn he had heard voices. Turning his head, Tasuki raised his eyebrows at who he saw.

It was the emperor, hunched over and talking in hurried whispers to the young servant boy beside him. His breath created little puffs of white smoke in the cold night, yet he was wearing nothing but a sheer shawl over his bare arms.

'_What's he doin'?' _Using the stealth Reikaku bandits were famous for, Tasuki crept across the porch and slipped behind a pillar nearby. He pulled out his tessen, and used the smooth metal surface as a mirror. Flashed at the right angle, it showed Tasuki who was standing just on the other side. Closing his eyes and concentrating, the bandit was able to catch a few angry words carried on the wind.

"I don't _care_ what you have to do," Gidayu hissed. "Even if it takes you over… see that it is done. And don't come back otherwise." He scoffed at something the boy said. "That is not important. I didn't spend three years… watching them… need to… can't… trust…"

Tasuki narrowed his eyes. _'Over? Over what?'_ He pressed his fan to his chest as the hollow thud of footsteps creaked across the rotted wooden floor. As the shadows grew closer, Tasuki held his breath, but at the last moment the sounds stopped and then retreated. His heart thundered against his chest, and he didn't dare release his breath until both shadows faded away completely. Tasuki pushed off the pillar and stood in silent contemplation as he stared into the distance.

'_What th' fuck was _that_ about?'_

XXXXXX

Yui sat in the center of the room, her legs tucked under her and her hands resting palm up on her thighs. She sucked in a deep breath and then blew it out slowly, allowing all the tension to wash from her muscles. Slowly, she began to chant. "Face yourself to overcome yourself. The greatest enemy lies within. To defeat that enemy is to defeat all other obstacles." She took another deep, deliberate breath. As her eyes slipped closed, she allowed herself to dream. For a short time, she would let herself remember all the things, good and bad, that she had left behind.

It wasn't too difficult. Yui could remember her school, her friends, and her family with a startling clarity. Her mother and father, though often away from home, made it their tradition for the family to have at least one sit down dinner together a month. Yui remembered how awkward it was, having to get use to people all over again; people that you never should have drifted apart from in the first place. Her father was an aloof man, anyway, and these family meetings often meant quiet dining with only the sound of scrapping utensils and clinking of plates to fill the emptiness. Finally, her mother would bring up some obscure topic – school, perhaps – and Yui would quietly, slowly, began to recount the events of the day, leaving out the most important details in favor of a vague description. Let them guess, she decided. Let them wonder. Only her friends, her real family, could grasp who she really was.

Nevertheless, the topic got her rambling, and the awkwardness of the interaction would begin to lessen somewhat. By the time an hour had gone by, the three of them were laughing and talking over each other, desperate to pick up all the scattered pieces of their lives that they'd left behind. Once the morning arrived, though, the Hongo family went back to being strangers.

Yui often vented to Miaka about the intricate eccentricities of her family. Her friend listened to her complain about pressure to get good grades, the lack of intimacy, and the fact that her parents wouldn't let her get a puppy. Yui suspected she could get annoying and bitchy when she was in that sort of mood, but Miaka took it all in stride. After all, Yui was usually the rock in the relationship - the intelligent, logical thinking one who could solve every problem with the least amount of effort. What kind of friend would Miaka be if she didn't give Yui the same treatment? From the time they were six years old, Miaka and Yui were inseparable. They were complete opposites, but they complimented each other. Ying and Yang. Black and white. Fire and Ice. It remained that way up until they were fifteen years old, when they discovered a certain book in the library near their school…

That was three years ago, and Yui was eighteen now. She'd changed considerably, and her outward appearance only supported this. Her hair, once cut short and framing her face, now flowed down to her shoulders. Her eyes held a deep understanding of the world that was unparalleled in other women her age. Trapped by the revenge of the gods, Yui lived her life in Kutou, perhaps permanently, and she hadn't laid eyes on Miaka since their reunion in the capital. Yui accepted it as a just punishment for all the trouble she had caused; for doubting the sincerity of a friend, she'd aided in the starting of a war and the killing of thousands. Nakago had been the pulling all the strings, it was true, but Yui was not some stupid girl who couldn't think for herself. Yet she allowed someone to do all the thinking for her, and to Yui, that was one of the greatest sins she ever could've committed.

"Face yourself," Yui whispered again, "to overcome yourself. The greatest enemy lies within. Blame no others for your misdeeds, for all decisions at their root are your own."

The door to the chamber creaked open, and a young servant girl poked her head in. "Lady Yui?" she called softly. "It's time." Yui nodded once in acknowledgement, and the girl slipped in to the room's interior and began styling Yui's hair into a long braid. Yui sighed at the contact, the warmth of the girl's fingers against her scalp relaxing her all the more. _'Overcome yourself… overcome… Come on, Yui, you can do this…'_

"Lady Yui?" The girl curled the braid into a bun against Yui's head, holding it in place by decorative pins. "I've recently received word from the capital, I thought you should know. The Suzaku no shichiseishi entered the Kutou border en route to the palace early this morning. They will be visiting the royal family for the first time since the betrothal."

Yui opened her eyes, blinking to readjust to the dim. "I see."

"However, a group of soldiers have been planning to usurp the emperor and kill all loyal to him. Even after all this time, they still do not trust Konan. They remain loyal to Nakago… and to you, Lady Yui." Yui digested this information, saying nothing. "What do you plan to do, m'lady? What would you like me to do?"

"We will go to the capital," she replied simply. "It violates my terms of pardon, but if it will prevent more conflict, I'm sure Heika-sama will allow it. Plus, Miaka would never let him do anything to me, anyway." She rose, straightening her robe and putting out the small candle beside her with wetted fingertips. "Those soldiers may feel loyal to me even after Nakago's death, but they have to realize that I'm not in support of their actions."

"Of course, Lady Yui."

Yui turned around, addressing her young charge directly. "Mizuki-chan, how do you feel about all this? Do you see Konan in the same light that everyone else seems to?"

Mizuki shook her head. "No, Lady Yui. The war was awful, and Konan was involved, but I can't fault them. They are no different than us, really."

Yui laughed. "If only the world's majority were as wise as you, Mizuki-chan." Mizuki blushed and smiled at the compliment. "But I want to know something else, also. What do you think about me?" These words were said softer, Yui's vulnerabilities finally brought to the surface. "Do you think I am a bad person, Mizuki? Do you blame me at all for the war? For what happened to your parents?"

Mizuki flinched at the mention of her dead family, but she was quick to refute Yui's claims. "No, no, of course not! Lady Yui is nothing if not good. You took me in when I was cold and alone. No one bad would do a thing like that. Nakago-" she spat the name, "was the evil one. He manipulated you, m'lady. He used you, and tossed you away like trash. It is he that I don't like. I hope he rots forever in hell for what he's done."

Yui stared at Mizuki for a long time, as if assessing her. "Mizuki," she said, and her voice was firm. "I realize that you hate Nakago, and you have every right to, but I would prefer if you didn't speak of him so negatively."

"But… why? He deserves everything he got in the end."

"Nakago… he did some awful things, but he was still human. Most people could only see that evil side of him, but I knew him personally. I feel angry every time I think about it, but I can't hate him. Not completely. His whole tribe was slaughtered by Kutou soldiers. He saw his own mother raped and murdered before his eyes. He had a tough life. It's no excuse, but it does make me sympathize with him, a little."

"Maybe so, but you mean the only reason you can't be angry with him is because he had a few hard times?" Mizuki snorted. "Honestly, Yui, that was at least twenty years ago. Talk about holding a grudge."

"I guess the reason why I forgive him is because, in the end," She smiled sadly, turning around and walking through the open doorway, though she raised her voice accordingly, "He's just like me."

XXXXXX

Miaka squinted her eyes and groaned. The sunlight across the woman's face had stirred her from her slumber, and true to Tasuki's words, she did have one _hell_ of a hangover. Purple spots danced in front of her eyes and it felt like a drill was hammering at her skull. "Oh gods…" Sighing miserably, Miaka hauled herself up to a sitting position and glanced at the place beside her. Her husband was nowhere to be seen. With a heavy pang in her heart, she realized that he must've spent another night in one of the rooms of the inner seraglio… not surprising, since Gidayu hadn't so much as touched her in weeks. Not that Miaka was complaining. Just the thought of that man - or anyone other than Tamahome, for that matter – touching her sent unhappy shivers up her spine.

_Except Tasuki_. The thought came to her unexpectedly, but once it had appeared hundreds of memories came with it. Miaka's eyes widened as she remembered what had happened just the night before…

_It was only a kiss, but Miaka felt like she was on fire…_

"_I'm sorry that we both have to get our feelings hurt, but I don't regret kissing you, Tasuki."_

"_Can I hold ya to that tomorrow mornin', Mi-chan?" _

Miaka flushed. How could she? _How drunk had she been?!_

Despite her monstrous headache, Miaka jumped from her bed and tried to proceed with some semblance of a normal morning. Her personal servant girl, Ai, appeared soon enough, helping her complete her daily morning routine of bathing and primping. Reluctantly, Miaka mentioned her headache, which Ai offered her a cup of tea for. After slipping on a sky blue kimono with embroidered cherry blossoms, Miaka hurried from her room to join her guests in waiting for breakfast.

The dining room was empty when she arrived. Miaka situated herself at the appropriate spot and waited. One by one, her seishi appeared with their eyes still glazed from sleep. Tamahome's arrival sent her heart fluttering, only to be promptly crushed by the notion that she had committed the worst sin against him. Her marriage to Gidayu couldn't be helped, but Tasuki-

"Hey, Mi-chan."

Miaka whirled around. Tasuki stood before her with his hands in his jacket pockets, flashing her his trademark grin, though it was sullied by his wan countenance. Swallowing over a lump in her throat, Miaka grinned back at the redhead and bid him good morning. Tasuki returned it with much less enthusiasm, and with one last shallow grin, walked away. Miaka furrowed her eyebrows. Tasuki thought she didn't remember. Well, fine. Let it be. Maybe it was better this way. Like it or not, a hot and heavy tryst with the bandit was not a luxury she could afford. Too much was at stake, and besides, she loved Tamahome. Miaka bit her lip. Well, maybe… no, of _course_ she loved Tamahome; there was no doubt in her mind. They were destined to be together – they had overcome trial after trial; their love had been tested countless times and they always pulled through in the end. No matter what, Tamahome would always be her first and truest love.

_If that's true,_ a bitter side of her whispered, _then why are you with Gidayu?_ It couldn't be helped, Miaka reasoned. She had to marry the emperor, in order to save millions from yet another pointless, blood soaked war. Still, destiny didn't count for much then, did it? Nonetheless, even if she could speculate something more happening between her and her wing seishi, it amounted to no more than her star-crossed love with Tamahome. While pondering over all of this, Miaka watched Tasuki and Chichiri converse, the bandit's full, sensual lips curved into a sardonic grin and both his fangs exposed. Immediately Miaka thought of those same odd fangs grazing down the nape of her neck, and she shuddered as pleasure rippled through her. _No_, she told herself. _Stop that._ Tamahome was her soul mate.

…wasn't he?

"Hey, Miaka!" Tamahome's hand waved in front of her eyes. "Hey in there! Come back to me!" He smiled softly as Miaka blinked herself back into the now. "What are you thinking about so deeply?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Tamahome." She beamed up at him. "I was just thinking about what they're serving at breakfast. I was hoping there will be natto."

Tamahome rolled his eyes playfully. "Of _course_ you'd be thinking about food."

Miaka shrugged. "Of course."

"Actually, I thought I smelled natto. Anyway, where's that bastard?"

Miaka frowned. She knew immediately which 'bastard' he was talking about. "Tamahome," she chided. "That's my husband and the emperor you're talking about."

"Ha. Don't remind me." He rose from his seat. "Me and Chiriko have a lot more research to do, so do you mind me leaving you alone now? It'll only be for a little while, I promise. I should be back before the food arrives."

Miaka shook her head. "Of course not." Tamahome leaned down, and, sweeping his gaze across the room to make sure that the coast was clear, planted a deep kiss on his lover's lips. Throwing a warm farewell over his shoulder, he and Chiriko retreated from the table and started off to some unknown destination, probably either of the men's rooms.

Left alone now, Miaka slowly came apart. The sorrow worked through her veins with much the same effect of being drenched with ice cold water. Suddenly she had her head in her hands, trembling as she tried to hold back tears while her heart dropped into her stomach. Miaka mourned. Her last anchor, the one constant that had made this whole arrangement just the least bit bearable had been yanked cruelly and utterly from her. "_Oh, Tamahome_," she whispered. Oh gods, the _spark_…

It was gone.

XXXXXX

"Hey, Tasuki, wait up!"

Tasuki turned around. It was after breakfast now, and he had been in the process of retreating to his room to sulk when his name had been called. Chiriko jogged towards him, panting. "Hey, Chiriko. What's up?"

Chiriko skidded to a stop and leaned over, trying to catch his breath. "Geez, I've been calling you forever? Get your head out of the clouds sometime!" Tasuki opened his mouth to retort, but the gentle smile on the boy's face made him relent. Seeing Chiriko grow into the person he was today filled Tasuki with pride. He'd always been particularly fond of his youngest brother, and their relationship had only grown over the past few years. It was hard for it not to, after all that they had been through. Remembering the blood seeping into Tasuki's tunic as he held Chiriko still sent shivers down his spine…

Chiriko poked him and feigned a pout, jolting Tasuki back to the present. "Ah, sorry. What were ya sayin'?"

Chiriko rolled his eyes. "It doesn't seem like we're doing anything important until late afternoon, and Miaka went off somewhere with Hotohori-sama and Heika-sama. So, me and Tamahome-tachi are conducting "business". I wanted to know if you were interested in joining us."

Tasuki narrowed his eyes. "What sorta 'business' are we talkin' 'ere?" Chiriko appeared sheepish, which made Tasuki even more suspicious. "Chiriko…"

"It's… complicated." Chiriko lowered his voice. "We don't want anyone outside the seven of us knowing, so keep quiet, all right?" At Tasuki's nod of agreement, Chiriko continued. "We're trying to figure out a way to get Miaka out of the treaty."

Tasuki's eyes widened. "_What_?"

Chiriko shushed him. "I know, it seems awfully foolish, but I'm willing to try. I know this arrangement is for the best, but Miaka is unhappy. I was against this plan at first, too, but…" Chiriko frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. "I just want what's best for Miaka. I want her to be happy. After all she's been through, she deserves it, don't you think?"

Tasuki let out an unsteady breath. "_Chiriko…_"

"…I'm not going to try to make you change your mind, and I'm not going to force you… I… I just wanted to put the invitation out there."

The bandit snorted. "I don't remember ever sayin' I was _against _it." Chiriko blinked. "I wanna see Miaka happy jus' as much as you, so… as long as we're careful about it… sure, why th' hell not?"

Chiriko grinned. "Great, then let's go!" The teenager led Tasuki off to his room, and he had to chuckle at the boy's enthusiasm. But, considering who and what they were dealing with, Tasuki couldn't entirely blame him. Once they reached their destination, Chiriko threw open the door to reveal the rest of their family sprawled out in various places in his bedroom. Nuriko waved happily from his spot on the floor.

"Hi, Chiri-chan! Tasu- _eep_!"

Tasuki glared hard enough to melt solid steel. "_You! _I've been lookin' fer ya since breakfast, ya damned, dirty-"

Nuriko was quick to pacify. "Aw, come on, Tasu-chan! You have no sense of humor! I was only kidding around!"

"Ya left me _alone_ wit 'er, ya crazy cross-dressin' fool! I could've been kill-"

"Da… which 'her' are we talking about here, no da?"

Tasuki went silent. His face flushed in embarrassment as he realized he had been moments away from revealing his sins to everyone in the room. "Ah, well…"

Tamahome grinned, turning from the desk he was sitting at. "Sounds juicy. We've only been in Kutou for a day, and you've already found a girl? Ha… you masher, you!"

Chiriko smirked. "So, Tasuki, who is she? I saw a couple of the courtesans… very pretty, but most of them are much older than you, aren't they?"

"Yes, Tasuki," Nuriko drawled. "Tell us who she is." For a moment, Tasuki seriously considered wringing the man's neck, but he figured that would only get him thrown into a wall.

"Ah…" Tasuki sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Well, she was _really_ drunk…"

"Ha! I'll say!" Nuriko sat up and laughed. "Poor Tasuki… that woman couldn't keep her hands off of him!" He shook his head in mock pity. "I guess it gets so lonely, being in the palace with no one to talk to… I suppose she really had no choice but to jump his bones."

"Eh?!" Tasuki's mouth dropped open. "How th' hell did you know about that?!" The room erupted with laughter at his own expense, but Nuriko did not join in. His violet eyes widened as they met Tasuki's across the room. Soon, though, the surprise had melted away, leaving a solemn expression in its wake. Tasuki could easily interpret the way Nuriko's eyebrows were raised.

_You are going to tell me everything._ Tasuki wasn't looking forward to that inevitable confrontation.

"Come on, Nuriko, what happened next?"

Effortlessly Nuriko weaved his tale of fabricated drunken debauchery, and Tasuki sat down in a corner and shut the hell up. Despite whatever conclusions Nuriko had drawn from Tasuki's outburst, he was still covering for him. For that alone Tasuki could be grateful, but otherwise it appeared that he was digging himself further and further into a really fucked up situation. If Tamahome found out… no, if the _emperor _found out…

Tasuki scowled, grabbed a piece of parchment and started the fuck reading.

XXXXXX

Later on, after the laughter had finally ceased, the seishi went to their task of reading and researching. The room was quiet and the mood solemn as the six brothers worked to find a solution for their priestess's dismal situation. No one wanted anything but Miaka's happiness, but no one wanted it more than Chiriko.

Every breath he took was because of her. The very beating of his heart was because of her actions for his –and their- sake. Chiriko felt a love and respect for Miaka like nothing else in the world. If not for her, he wouldn't be there.

Surreptitiously, Chiriko pulled up his shirt and observed the smooth, pale skin underneath. His chest was flat and undefined, and bared no signs of the trauma it had suffered just a few years ago. It was odd; in his mind's eye, he could see every detail, he could feel every vicious, slicing pain, but to look at the state of his body it was as if it had never happened.

"Odd, isn't it?" Mitsukake leaned over to whisper in the boy's ear. "To remember. But then you look around, and things appear the same."

"Not exactly," Chiriko said softly, offering his leg as evidence. The slim calf was lined with sinewy muscle and covered with light, almost transparent hairs. He smirked. "It took long enough, but I finally hit puberty."

Mitsukake nodded. "Late bloomers always grow the fastest." He showed off his forearm, covered in thick wiry brown hairs. "Though, you might be wishing for those hairless, diminutive days soon." Chiriko paled, and Mitsukake chuckled. "When your hair gets thick enough to see, I'll teach you how to shave." With a soft gasp of horror, Chiriko's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, sending Mitsukake off into one of his rare laughing fits.

In every sense of the word, Chiriko owed Miaka his life. He remembered clearly the hideous pain that had engulfed him as he plunged the needle deep into his chest. He remembered his own piercing screams laced with Miboshi's mental ones. Despite the pain, he recalled quite a bit of satisfaction at that fact. At least that demon hell beast would die with him.

When he was a Suzaku warrior before, Chiriko had never felt so alone. Everyone else was so much stronger; so much older. He had come too late, and the meat of the group, the close camaraderie of brothers, had been formed without him. Chiriko had thought rather bitterly that a Seiryuu warrior – the imposter Chiriko – was closer to their inner circle than he would ever be. But the bitterness was tawdry. Under that, he was just lonely. But for those last few minutes of his life, Chiriko had never felt so happy.

"At least now I can be useful," he'd murmured. He had seen his entire distant family cry for him, and suddenly Chiriko had felt foolish. They'd been there for him all along, yet he was too blinded by his own selfish desires to see it. At that moment, Chiriko had never been happier, but if he could go back in time with a different perspective, would anything be different? He thought so, and he couldn't wait until he was reborn and could see all his brothers again.

Little did he know, the chance would come sooner than he thought.

_Chiriko felt a tug at his being; a sort of lurching feeling that he hadn't felt since being dead. "Nuriko, did you feel that?"_

_Nuriko's body jerked, and he squealed. "Chirikooooo!" He floated over to the boy. "Do you know what this means?!"_

"_Um… it feels like I'm about to vomit, only without the chunks and bodily fluids."_

"_Ew, Chiriko!" Nuriko stuck his tongue out at him. "That is _not _what I meant! We're being summoned!"_

"_For what?"_

"_We're about to be reincarnated!"_

"_Already?" Had Suzaku really been summoned? Was it really all over? Hotohori appeared before them with a resounded 'pop!' and Chiriko jumped. Good thing he was already dead, because the habits of ghosts would've surely killed him. _

"_Chiriko! Nuriko!" Hotohori looked at each in turn. "Just now, did you-?"_

"_Yes, yes, yes!" Nuriko crowed. "We're being reborn!"_

_Chiriko looked around. "Where is Mitsukake?"_

"_He has already left us."_

_Taiitsukun's large wrinkled face materialized before them, and Hotohori could not keep himself from flinching. 'So… ugly…' Taiitsukun's eyes bore into his, and Hotohori tried his best to look respectful. "So Hotohori, how do I look today? I've been working on a new facial treatment; it's not too bad, is it?"_

"_N-No." Hotohori closed his eyes and turned away. "Ah, I cannot hide my thoughts from the gods. I cannot stand the ugliness!"_

"_Hotohori-sama, you're turning green… Can spirits turn green?"_

_Nyan-Nyan popped in. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Spirits can change colors! Watch, watch!" She closed her eyes in concentration until she literally turned purple. "Purple is my favorite color!"_

"_SHUT UP!" The heavens grew dead quiet at Taiitsukun's loud exclamation. "Let me explain the conditions of your spirits, before I toss you down to Earth on your heads!!" The seishi looked infinitely confused. "Now, all of you will get your lives back. Mitsukake has already returned to the living."_

"_So… that means we will be reborn, right?"_

"_I never said anything about a reincarnation, child. All of you will return to your bodies. It will be as if you all had never passed away."_

"_Wait," Chiriko frowned. "I thought it was impossible to resurrect someone because they wouldn't have a body to return to? That's what Chichiri said."_

"_In a way, he is correct. A human's spirit never dies, but a flesh and bone body is decomposable. After death it will continue to be broken down until only the bones remain. That is the cycle of life. From where one comes, there one will return. It would do no good to try and rejoin a spirit with a dead body; there would be nothing left to sustain a life. Yet, I am telling you three that you will return to the lives you have left behind, even though it defies the very laws of this world. Do you know why?" Taiitsukun was met with puzzled silence. "It is because someone has made a desperate wish on your behalf, and her love burns so brightly that it is a request I have decided I will not ignore."_

_Nuriko's eyes widened. "Miaka…"_

_Taiitsukun nodded. "The Suzaku no Miko has used her last wish to restore her four fallen warriors to the state they were in before her arrival to this world. Normally, I would not allow such blatant attempts to bypass the my precedents… I find it an insult to my omnipotence. However, Miaka's earnestness surprised me. The depth of her love far surpassed her concern for herself. I have no doubt that if I demanded it, she would sacrifice herself for you all. That would not be wise, though, since her services will be needed in the near future."_

"_What do you mean, Taiitsukun-sama?"_

_Taiitsukun flashed a secretive smile. "I'm afraid that is something you will just have to find out for yourselves." And without ceremony, the spirits shot down to earth, into the bodies they had long ago left behind._

And then, Chiriko opened his eyes and took his first breath.

Tasuki sat cross-legged on the bed, reading over one of the condensed copies of the treaty. He groaned in irritation. "Looks like nothin' but a bunch of gobbledy-gook ta me. Hey, Chiriko, what does this crap under number one mean? So a Kutou guy can't even visit his family in Konan if he's a soldier?"

Chiriko shook his head. "No, the treaty doesn't prohibit that. If a single soldier wants to go visit relatives or friends, it isn't in violation of the treaty. However, during times of peace, for a whole regiment to enter the country is seen as a threat." He shrugged. "What else would an army be present for except for battle?"

"Couldn't they jus' be passin' through? After all, th' faster way ta Hokkan is usin' th' Konan waterways."

Chiriko shrugged again. "I guess that's one of the major weaknesses of the treaty. There's no way to truly determine the will of a man. You can't decide just by looking at someone whether they intend to help or harm. There are extensive checks at every border, but they are not perfect. Plus, just because a single soldier crosses the border does not mean he is innocent. What if he's a spy? What if he is working independently of his nation? There are a lot of questions the treaty fails to answer, but I don't believe they can be answered. We'll just have to address those issues as they come up. Too many grays instead of blacks and whites."

"Gray, huh…?" Suddenly, it dawned on him. The scene back on the veranda the other day flashed in Tasuki's mind.

'_I don't care what you have to do… even if it takes you over, see that it is done.'_

'_Over?' Tasuki thought. 'Over what?'_

Tasuki jumped to his feet. "Shit!" The other occupants of the room started at his loud curse. "The border!" He proclaimed. "They're goin' over th' border!"

"Who, no da?" Chichiri said in alarm. "Kutou?"

"Yes, goddamn Kutou! They're gonna attack Konan an' we aren't there ta protect it!"

Mitsukake put his hand on Tasuki's shoulder. "Wait, Tasuki. Hold on. Where are you getting this from?"

"Th' emperor!" He hissed. "It came from th' fuckin' emperor's own mouth! I heard 'im talkin' yesterday… He set us up! He brought us 'ere so Konan would be defenseless! He said it was so we could see Miaka, right? But he waited _three fuckin' years_! He waited jus' long enough to git our trust an' then he led us 'ere!"

Chiriko considered this. "…He did let Hotohori bring his royal guard, which is in direct violation of the treaty, using the excuse that an emperor would still be in danger amongst the citizens. Our army lost more than half of its forces during the war, when it was small anyway, and if only five percent of the remaining forces are used as imperial guards…"

Tamahome gasped. "Right! And no one felt there was a need to gather more soldiers because the war was over, and they just needed to focus on rebuilding…"

The room fell into silence as the warriors digested this disturbing news. Had they really been fooled? Did the emperor plan all along to pull them within his circle of 'trust' before stabbing them all in the back?

"We must find Hotohori-sama," Chichiri said solemnly, getting to his feet. "Lady Houki and Boushin-chan may be in danger."

XXXXXX

"So, it is settled." Gidayu nodded to Hotohori, flashing one of his rare, though small, smiles. "I must admit, Saihitei-dono, I am impressed with your military strategies. For such a… _small _nation you seem to handle your affairs quite well." The thinly veiled insult was not lost on Hotohori, but he wisely chose to ignore it.

"Thank you, Gidayu-dono. And let me be sure to point out that your methods of reconstruction are most admirable. Under your careful watch I am certain that Kutou will bloom once more."

Gidayu nodded, pleased. "Yes, the movement has already begun." He gestured to the three guards standing watch near the door. "Much of the Kutou army was wiped out during Nakago's war, and our stability was easily shattered with the slaughter of our former emperor – may he rest in peace." The respectful words were for the sake of protocol only; it was quite clear from the firm set of his mouth and the hard glint in his eyes that Gidayu was not very fond of his predecessor. "But, in the last three years much good has come to this nation. I am proud to say, new recruits to the army pour in each day; many of them are young, capable warriors who were personally affected by the war. They hope to bring about great change in their service."

"Very magnanimous of them. Now, about this proposal you had…"

"Yes, about that…" Gidayu folded his arms and placed them in his lap. "This treaty has worked quite well for both of us, correct? Both our countries are recovering quite nicely, and I'm proud to say that Miaka is a fine asset as my wife."

Hotohori's mood dampened, but he believed he hid it well. "Yes, I'm sure she is."

"I have to say, she is marvelous, isn't she?" Gidayu smirked, and Hotohori got the strong impression that the man was egging him on. "When the proposal was first made for me to take her as my wife… looking at her, barely a woman… I really didn't think it a wise choice. After all, I have no desire for the wide-eyed, innocent type. That was more of the previous emperor's preference. But, I must say, she has grown into one of the most attractive women I've ever laid eyes on." He shook his head in disappointment. "Pity that she isn't the firecracker I once thought her as." Underneath the table, Hotohori's clenched fist shook with fury, his fingernails biting into the palm of his hand. "I hope that Lady Houki is more satisfactory to you, hmm?"

"Enough." Hotohori jumped to his feet, startling both himself and the man across from him. The guards watched with mild curiosity. "For the remainder of my stay here," Hotohori said through clenched teeth, "I must request that you speak of neither Miaka nor Houki in such a manner."

Gidayu cocked his head and narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Why ever not?"

"Because," Hotohori's shoulders were tense. "I respect and honor both women, and hearing them spoken of as if they were… if they were mere _objects_ is something I simply cannot tolerate."

Gidayu snorted. "Such honorable intentions, but your actions are wasted, Saihitei-dono. They are _only_ women."

As much as Hotohori wanted to refute him, he knew he had no palpable argument. His respectful attitude towards women was, unfortunately, amongst the minority. Gidayu would most likely never understand his views, as Hotohori would not understand his. Yet, Hotohori actually began to pity him. "I concur, but still, I ask that you refrain from such comments. They do not bode well with me."

Gidayu shrugged, his guest's criticisms discarded as easily as dust on the wind. "As you wish." He spread a map out onto the center of the table. It showed the four great nations – Konan, Kutou, Sairou, and Hokkan – in meticulous detail. "Now on to my proposal… I firmly believe that both our nations are great, but we could be so much more. I propose that, to strengthen our might, we establish a commonwealth." Hotohori's eyes widened. "There are many small… flaws to work out, but I put the option on the table all the same." Gidayu interlaced his fingers on the tabletop. "What is your opinion of this, Saihitei-dono?"

"I… what you are suggesting is a monstrous task. The relations between our countries have always been tumultuous…"

Gidayu nodded. "Which is why I suggest this."

Hotohori frowned, staring down at the table while he was deep in thought. If it worked, joining the two nations under a single, greater cause may just be able to lessen the pains of hundreds of years of conflict, but that was speaking optimistically. If the idea failed… The lines of Hotohori's frown deepened. "This is certainly not a decision I can make overnight. I must return to the palace and speak with my advisors. This is a dangerous step you are proposing, Gidayu-dono."

"Believe me, I am aware. However, do not stress over it just yet, as nothing is for certain. Return to your palace in a few days time, and think about it. We have all the time in the world, Saihitei-dono."

"_I think not."_

Gidayu and Hotohori turned. The guards had advanced on the table, their swords drawn and at the ready. The emperor of Kutou rose to his feet. "What is the meaning of this? Stand down, and sheath your weapons. There is no need for such aggression."

One of the guards sneered. "Actually, I believe there is." He gave a jerk of his head, and the two remaining guards had restrained both Gidayu and Hotohori from behind, their swords against the men's throats. They moved with blinding speed, startling even Hotohori, with his enhanced seishi senses. "Don't make any sudden moves, and neither of you will be killed. Yet."

Gidayu hissed as the blade brushed against his skin, causing a small line of blood to bubble up. "What do you want from us? What are your intentions?! Whatever they may be, you will not succeed; the other guards will soon realize something is amiss and will come searching for us." The guard holding him captive shook with laughter.

"Now, now, _Your Majesty_," he mocked. "You don't actually think we are the only deserters, do you?" Gidayu said nothing in reply, though the growl that emitted from his throat was answer enough. "You have brought Kutou down long enough. And now…" Simultaneously, Gidayu and Hotohori were forced to their knees. "It is time for the people to rule once more." The blades were removed from their throats, but with the same blinding speed as before the sword hilts were rammed into the back of their heads. Gidayu crumbled immediately, but Hotohori was slow in both falling and losing consciousness. The world blurred and tottered as he felt a warm, sticky wetness at the base of his neck. _Blood_. Muffled, triumphant words sounded from all three guards right before everything faded to black.

"_All hail Nakago."_

--

Boushin broke into a run, laughing as the bright sun overhead warmed his young body and the gentle breeze stirred his hair. Occasionally he glanced over to see if his mother was still following, – which she was – though her meandering walk irritated him. Mothers could be so _slow_! She stopped often to lean over and smell a flower or inspect a particularly interesting blade of grass, all along noticing her son's growing impatience with her.

"_Mama!"_

Houki laughed softly. "Calm down, Boushin. There's no need to hurry. We have all the time in the world." These words did not seem to placate the three year old, who sighed in frustration and scampered off on wobbly legs further down the garden path. Houki chuckled. Her son was just a bundle of energy these days, but she appreciated his extra energy. Boushin had been quite upset when his father had left for Kutou a few days ago; it was nice to see him back to his regular old, rambunctious self again.

"Hey, who are you?"

Houki looked up to see a broad-shouldered, mountain of a man towering over her son, his eyes narrowed and his face grim. He was dressed entirely in blue, and his long blonde hair was tied back into a messy ponytail. This man could be picked out from a hundred people from a mile away, and Houki had never seen him before. A feeling of dread gathering in the pit of her stomach, Houki rushed over to her son and scooped him into her arms, addressing the man with growing anxiety. She began to back away.

"Who are you? How did you get into the palace?"

The man flashed his perfect white teeth. "I'm a new recruit."

Houki narrowed her eyes, continuing to back away as she shook her head. "No, you're not. You're not wearing the Konan armor, and there is no insignia on your clothing." She pressed Boushin deep within the valley of her breasts. "You are not of this place; I know this because I have never laid eyes on you before. And no new recruits would ever be allowed within the deepest quarters of the palace. No new recruit would be allowed near Boushin and I…" She was stalling, and she knew it. Her heart hammered in her chest. This did not bode well. The man before Houki could easily overcome her and harm both Boushin and herself. Running out of options, she opened her mouth to scream.

"Don't bother," the intruder said, smirking. "No one is coming to save you."

A shadow loomed over Houki from behind. Instinctively she turned around; a mistake, for the blonde man took this opportunity to strike her across the face. _Hard._ Houki dropped to the ground, twisting her body at the last moment so she could shield her son from the impact. Boushin wailed in her arms. Houki tried to get to her feet, but a large boot slammed right down on her hand. The woman let out a strained and anguished cry as several bones in her hand were crushed. Boushin's cries strengthened at his mother's pain.

"_All hail Nakago," _Two men mumbled reverently. Houki gazed up through squinted eyes. There was another man beside the first now, just as menacing but not as large. He was dressed in the same all blue uniform, and Houki realized that he was the shadow that had distracted her earlier.

"N-Nakago?" Houki clutched Boushin as tight as she possibly could, staring up with wide violet eyes. The men advanced, pulling out short daggers from somewhere on their person.

"Be nice and quiet," the blonde one whispered, "and we won't hurt you. You're not the prize we want. Only the bait."

Houki closed her eyes as the blonde crouched down to bind her hands. Boushin reacted immediately, reaching up to claw at the man's face. The victim let out a hiss and struck the boy quickly across the face. Boushin began screaming, and Houki's heart went cold.

'_Oh gods…' _Everything in her was telling her to run; to fight back… kick, claw, punch, _something_, but the pain lancing through her hand made it impossible to think clearly. And she couldn't do anything that would risk Boushin. _'Suzaku, give me strength…' _The second man pulled her arms behind her, and Houki shrieked as the pain intensified. Her wrists were bound together by thick ropes, Boushin pulled from her lap by the collar of his shirt. "Boushin!" The blonde cuffed the boy once for good measure, which stopped Boushin's helpless cries. The toddler stared at his mother from where he dangled, eyes wide and shining. "Mama!"

Houki felt tears forming in her own eyes. "Oh, Boushin…" She closed her eyes as she was dragged to her feet, and, with Boushin and the blonde before her, allowed herself to be led to some unknown destination. She gritted her teeth as she prayed for someone, _anyone, _to help them. If she could not be saved, she prayed, then please, please, _please_ let Boushin survive this. He was her life's greatest joy…

"_Saihitei…" _

--

Miaka was in the middle of etiquette training. Boring as always, she thought, watching the woman's lips move but not hearing a word she was saying. Really, how much learning did she need? The basic manners and eccentricities of royal life, Miaka could understand, but that had been covered in the first few weeks. She knew all about the proper way to address the emperor and other men of power, and how she should remain quiet and unobtrusive at all times unless directly spoken to… but honestly, what was the point of learning so much about polite manners of speaking when she never actually _said_ anything?

"Your main purpose, to put it in lamest terms-" Miaka focused on her instructor once more. "-is to make His Majesty look good. His every whim is your command, and you should never refute nor refuse any of his requests. The most blatant example of this would be the private manners of the bedroom." Miaka hid her disgust behind a carefully placed hand. "A man's, let alone the emperor's, pleasure is always priority. A woman has no reason to be catered to. A woman should not feel pleasure from the act, for it is not her place…"

Miaka snorted inwardly. _'Oh, trust me. No problem there.'_ She couldn't remember a time when she had received pleasure from her… 'duties' to Gidayu. If anything, it only made her shudder. The man gave selfish a whole new meaning.

She didn't get that vibe from Tasuki. Somehow Miaka knew that Tasuki would make love in much the same way he did everything else – passionately. It made her body hum with feminine awareness at the mere thought of it.

Miaka frowned. She and Tamahome had never been able to get to know each other intimately. When the arrangement was made, Miaka had been a virgin, and Gidayu was very adamant about it staying that way until their marriage. As cut off from basic human emotion as he was, even the stoic Gidayu had noticed the intense heat flowing between them. Unfortunately, Gidayu would be her one and only lover. Miaka sighed. Didn't mean she couldn't fantasize.

"Lady Miaka!" Miaka snapped to attention. "Please pay attention. It is important that you retain all the information I am giving you…"

Miaka nodded pristinely, the mask back in place. "Yes, Chisato." The woman gave her a disapproving frown before continuing her lecture once more. It was going to be a long morning… Dozing in her chair, Miaka was aware of a very sudden, very unnerving silence. She blinked, and a pair of creamy white, slender hands wrapped around her throat from behind and squeezed. Miaka squealed and flailed, but the movement only made the grip on her windpipe tighten.

"Don't worry, Miaka," Chisato purred in her ear. "This isn't punishment for your daydreaming, though I'm very displeased in your inattentiveness today. You are only the means to an end." The woman's fingernails bit into Miaka's neck as she shook her. "I was ordered to leave you alive, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun, does it? Konan scum," she spat.

Miaka's eyes bulged out and her vision blurred with tears. Her throat went dry as she struggled to breath. "W-Why…why are you doing this?!"

"Because we can," Chisato responded flatly. She squeezed harder. Miaka's face grew a deathlike pallor before she fainted, her head lolling forward. Chisato chuckled, running her fingers through Miaka's silky red hair. "Let Nakago's memory reign supreme," she grunted, and then she began to prepare for the operation.

XXXXXX

Chichiri closed his eyes and pressed his index and middle fingers against his lips. He concentrated on finding the ki of his friends, but so far he had found nothing. He pushed himself harder, searching mentally through every nook and cranny of the palace until… yes, right there. Hotohori's energy level was weak, but there all the same. Miaka's was in the same location, and just as weak. Chichiri frowned. This was not good. Not good at all…

"So?" Mitsukake put his hand on the monk's shoulder. "Did you find them?"

Chichiri closed his eye and sighed, slipping his mask off. "Yes, but we-"

At that moment, the door to the room was forced open, sending it clear off its hinges. Shadowed by the sunlight, at least a dozen men stood in the threshold, brandishing blades of various sizes and natures. The six celestial warriors were at their feet in seconds, each crouched into a defensive position.

"What th' fuck do ya want?" Tasuki barked, pulling his tessen from its holster. "Don't try ta fight us, 'cause ya won't win!"

"You warriors of Suzaku could easily defeat us," A man at the forefront said dryly. "But your emperor and the priestess have been captured. If you want your friends to live, I suggest you come with me."

"The hell we will!" Nuriko pulled up his sleeves, the light causing his bracelets to sparkle. "What have you done with Miaka and Hotohori, you bas-"

"Saihitei didn't put up much of a fight, unfortunately," the same man continued. "It was quite easy, I hear, to beat him in the head and knock him unconscious. I hear there was quite a bit of blood, too. Oh well. I suppose Saihitei will have to live with this indignant lose of perfection, hmm?" Nuriko tensed. "And the priestess… dear Seiryuu, what a lightweight. I believe Chisato said she had choked her into unconsciousness within a matter of seconds. Good thing she's much disciplined, otherwise she might've snapped the poor girl's neck, if the dark bruises on her neck are any indication…"

"_Why you…!!" _Tamahome and Tasuki prepared to charge, but Chichiri stopped them with a hand. "Stop," he said, and his expression grim. "You've said enough. We will go quietly." And with those words, Chichiri lifted his staff… and let it drop noisily to the floor. His warrior brothers watched him with confusion before they too resigned themselves to their fate and dropped their weapons. The soldiers moved in to apprehend them immediately.

'_So,' _Tasuki thought, and Chichiri glanced in his direction as it reached him. _'What's yer plan?'_

Chichiri looked straight ahead as he was led into the hallway. _'There isn't one.'_

'_WHAT?'_

Chichiri could feel the heat of Tasuki's glare on his back. It was obvious that the redhead was waiting for him to elaborate, but there was nothing left to say. Only a few moments ago, Chichiri had been quite deep in creating a plan – a couple, in fact – but now, his blood had run cold. A startling new development had reached his attention, and now the mask of calm was just that much harder to maintain. Hotohori and Miaka's ki were dwindling, and fast. Their lights were being snuffed out like candles.

Even if he hadn't sensed it himself, Chichiri could tell as soon as it happened. As one, his five brothers' heads snapped up, eyes widened in horror. Tasuki stopped right in his tracks, which a soldier remedied by kicking him in the back. The man stumbled forward and began walking again, but his walk was that of a zombie, his tanned skin three shades too pale. Nuriko bit his lip and looked Chichiri in the eye. Panicking, but wanting reassurance. Tamahome tensed as if he was about to snap, and Chiriko shook like flimsy tree branches in the wind. Mitsukake grimaced and sighed, but his most intense emotions were directed inward. Chichiri narrowed his eye as he tried to focus again, but once more, came up with nothing.

Hotohori and Miaka's ki were completely, unequivocally… _gone._

--

Story Notes:

**-dono**: A highly respectful honorific that is somewhat archaic in modern day Japan. I intended to keep honorifics completely out of this 'fic in order to preserve my sanity, but I think it's necessary in this context… Although Hotohori and Gidayu address each other with –dono attached, they use it as a way to show that they are equals, while still being as respectful as possible. I just had to use it since there isn't any real English equivalent.

**Heika: **"Your Majesty," "His/Her Majesty" ("Heika-sama" refers to Gidayu)

**Suzaku no Miko**: 'Priestess of Suzaku'

**seishi: **short form of 'Shichiseishi', a.k.a the seven celestial warriors.

**-tachi: **Suffix that implies a group. When Chiriko says "Tamahome-tachi", he is referring to the group including Tamahome; the Suzaku seven.

**A/N**: Yes, it's long. But if I had made it into a one-shot like I had originally planned, it could've easily gone on to about 40,000 words. So, now it's two parts, three if my muse refuses to shut up. Shouldn't take long to get the next part out though. Hope you all like so far! Feedback greatly appreciated!


	2. II: Flames of Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Fushigi Yugi and all its characters are the property of its creator, Yuu Watase.

Miaka woke up groggy and confused. It was dark, the rope binding her wrists and ankles were biting into her flesh to the point of pain, and her neck throbbed from where that _bitch_ Chisato's fingers had strangled her. The thin material of her kimono did nothing to shield her thighs from the cold stone of the floor, and the room groaned with the eerie sounds that came from old age and neglect. Yet Miaka was far from being afraid; she was _pissed. _She was disoriented from the pain and the dark, but it didn't take much brain power to realize that she had been taken hostage. And had it just been her imagination, or had she heard Chisato whisper _'Nakago'_?

She frowned, straining her eyes to see. To her right and a few feet away from her was a human sized lump slumped against the wall. Directly across from this was another lump, sprawled across the floor on what Miaka thought to be its stomach. Under her scrutiny, the person twitched and groaned before turning on his side.

"Hey," Miaka called out softly. "Are you all right?"

"_Miaka!"_

She turned her head to the other person, who had straightened at her words and was gazing in her direction. "Miaka, thank Suzaku that you're awake. Are you unharmed?"

Her heart skipped a happy beat. Miaka knew that honey smooth voice. "Hotohori?" She wiggled towards him. "Hotohori! I'm feeling rather nauseous, but otherwise I'm fine. How did you get here? Where are we? Who did this to us?"

Hotohori sighed. "I'm afraid the soldiers of Kutou have begun a rebellion. They attacked Gidayu-dono and I during our conference… I awakened just a few minutes before you did. Gidayu-dono, however, is still unconscious."

Miaka's stomach dropped as she whirled around to face her husband. His silhouette remained eerily still. "Oh gods… what did they do?"

"We were both hit in the back of the head and knocked unconscious. It hurts terribly, but we both will live. Gidayu should be waking soon enough."

Miaka scooted closer to her friend until she brushed against his side. Hotohori gave a sigh at the warm, reassuring contact. "Hotohori, why?" Even without her vision Miaka knew the emperor's face was contorted in anger, as his form stiffened.

"I do not know for certain, but I can guess. The soldiers hold Konan accountable for their misfortune, and they want revenge. I suppose they wish to usurp Gidayu's throne because he does not act according to their ideals, and I know without a doubt that it has to do with the alliance that was formed between us. And somehow, it also has to do with Kutou's former shogun."

Miaka gasped. "Nakago? What does Nakago have to do with any of this?"

She felt Hotohori's shrug. "I am not sure. But I remember that, just before I fainted, the soldiers who attacked us uttered a certain phrase: _'All hail Nakago'_."

Miaka bit her lip. So she hadn't been imagining things after all. "Oh, Hotohori… what should we do? They may have captured the others…"

"Most likely, though I-"

A door creaked open, bathing the three hostages in warm yellow light. A man dressed in blue approached them, a sword worn on his waist. His brown hair flowed a little past his shoulders, and he possessed one of the most intense and beautiful set of brown eyes that Miaka had ever seen. Now that the room was illuminated, Miaka could see that she was in a shrine. A tall, bronze statue of a fierce Seiryuu towered in the center of the room, and the walls were decorated with paintings and tapestries that, though worn, were of the finest quality. "Well, well," the man drawled. "It seems that two of our three hostages have awakened." He smirked. "I thought you had been killed. Good that you weren't. I plan to torture the lot of you before I even _think_ of ending your putrid existences."

Miaka narrowed her eyes. "What do you want from us? Why would you attack your own emperor?" In the back of her mind, Miaka acknowledged that her marriage to Gidayu made her, in turn, the empress, but judging by the look in the soldier's eyes she doubted it made any difference to him. He looked as if he'd rather have her skewered on the end of his sword than hold a conversation with her at the moment. The thought made her shiver.

The man chuckled. "Ah, what a question. I have no emperor, woman. He gave up his right to claim me as his follower when he agreed to cooperate with the likes of you. He has sullied the great nation known as Kutou. He has discarded all of the ideals we value as citizens, and for that he must be punished."

Hotohori groaned against a wave of nausea. "He chooses to abandon the dark and bitter feelings of the past in order to prevent the destruction of millions, and you wish to oppose him? What faulty logic."

The soldier laughed loud and hard. "I could expect nothing less from a Konan scumbag. Your kind are not to be trusted, and Gidayu was a fool to do so. Your country is the reason for all our suffering. Your country is the cause of the lives we have lost."

"But that was Nakago!" Miaka yelled. "Nakago is the one that killed the former emperor and slaughtered all those people. Konan had nothing to do-"

"SHUT UP!" He struck her hard across the face, and Miaka jerked and bashed her head into the wall. Her vision clouded and her ears rung, though she could vaguely hear Hotohori calling for her.

"Don't you ever," the man hissed, yanking her head up to look into her eyes. "…_ever_ speak of Nakago-sama in such a way." He straightened to his full height, glaring down at Miaka with a look of superiority. "He did something Gidayu-dono is too foolish to do – he cleansed the country of worthless slime. And you, Suzaku no Miko, are the reason for the end of his reign. And that is why I will never forgive you." He spat at her feet. "You will be held here for a while, but trust me, your judgment is soon to come." Brown eyes bore into hers, and suddenly, Miaka felt _very _afraid. Only once before in her life had she seen such an ice cold, blood thirsty gaze.

"Who… who _are_ you?

Smirking, the dark haired soldier replied: "I am your worst nightmare, Suzaku no Miko. I go by many names, but to you I shall tell my birth name." He chuckled darkly. "You may call me Ukyo," he whispered.

"Well you won't get away with this, Ukyo," Hotohori seethed. His eyes were dark with determination. "You may have been able to capture us three, but the Suzaku warriors are not weak. I am confident that my friends will battle and defeat any rebellion you have planned."

Ukyo folded his arms and smirked, balancing his weight on his left leg. "Ah, but they won't be so confident with your life in danger, hmm? And… a warrior yourself, aren't you? I'm sure you have your own methods of getting yourself out of this situation. But trust me, they won't work."

Hotohori's eyes narrowed. "Don't underestimate me."

"Trust me, I'm not. But believe it or not Saihitei, you are under my mercy. You, Gidayu, and that wench over there. I've waited three years for this day, and have planned this operation to the smallest detail. There will be no mistakes; I've made sure of that."

Miaka found herself shaking with righteous fury. "You…!" A sudden wave of dizziness overtook her, and Miaka trailed off. She closed her eyes against the pounding of her head and the churning of her stomach and continued: "You… you hate me, don't you?" She whispered. "For having Tamahome kill Nakago. But… I don't understand _why_. Yui gave me the power to summon Suzaku in the first place, but you don't seem to have anything against her. And Nakago… Nakago tried to rule the world… he tried to make himself into a being greater than the gods…" Miaka blinked as the room fell silent. She had expected an immediate response of indignation and of anger, yet Ukyo watched her now carefully and thoughtfully. His eyes narrowed into slits.

"You _are_ favored by the gods, priestess," Ukyo murmured, his voice laced with barely contained hatred. "When the rest of us are scorned or ignored. I _hate_ you for that. I hate that you can cheat death so easily, while our mothers and fathers and brothers must be buried in stinking ditches and feasted upon by rats." Miaka's eyes widened, but then she closed them guiltily and looked away. "You had the power to change the world, Suzaku no Miko, and you did. Only, it was _your _world. Look at prosperous little Konan, led by the 'caring' emperor Saihitei Seishuku. After a bloody war, it's doing just _wonderful_, all because its priestess popped in to save the day!" Ukyo's face finally gave way to his anger. "Your emperor should not even be _alive_ to lead! Yet because of your stupid, selfish wish, your friends walk this realm again! Lady Yui was a priestess also, yet she was ostracized and sentenced to life in prison! For some reason, she took pity on you despite all you did to her, and she gave her last wish so _you_ could summon Suzaku! And what does she get in return? Eternal damnation!"

"Stop!" Hotohori barked. "Don't try to blame Miaka for the Seiryuu no Miko's mistakes-"

"No," Miaka interjected, turning to look at him. "It's okay, Hotohori. Maybe… maybe I deserve some of it."

Ukyo scoffed. "You are cherished, Miaka." Miaka's head snapped up in surprise; this was the first time Ukyo had addressed her as something other than 'priestess' or 'wench', and deep down she knew that his next words would be vastly significant.

"Everyone loves you… everyone exalts you." Ukyo bore into her with the intensity of his glare. "And _that_ is why I hate you." He reached into a pocket of his shirt and pulled out a single small bead. An earring, Miaka noted – simple in design but a brilliant blue and glittering in the light. Her stomach dropped as she finally recognized it as Nakago's; it pained her to think of how he had obtained it… or what is was that he intended to use it for.

Ukyo grasped the tiny earring between his thumb and index finger and held it up for all to see. "It is about time that Kutou and its people are exalted, and that means "Lady Miaka" and everyone loyal to her must die." And with that, he dropped the bead to the ground and crushed it with his foot.

A pain unlike anything she'd ever felt before lanced up her spine, and Miaka screamed. Hotohori hissed and fell sideways, crashing to the floor. Miaka watched his body writhe in pain even as her own felt like it was being burned alive. She screamed until she had no energy left; until her vocal chords were worn raw and her body dripping sweat from exertion, and then when she had no breath left to waste Miaka settled for moaning in strong, torturous agony.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Ukyo hissed, tilting Miaka's chin up. "Although you may have killed Nakago, his influence is still felt strongly here. A barrier composed of his ki still protects this shrine, and being the Suzaku scum that you are, I can imagine that it is very painful to you." Miaka tried to speak or at least muster the strength to glare, but nothing happened. The pain had lessened, but the fire in her veins still left her breathless. Ukyo shuffled away from her, observing the bronze Seiryuu with mild distaste.

"I would love to just get it over with and kill all of you, but see, there's a bit of a problem – our resistance is significant, but still relatively small. There are people – fools that they are – who remain loyal to Gidayu. _Too _many. Now, I could assassinate them all, but such killing is beneath me. Those poor souls remain loyal purely in ignorance; I would hate to kill them when reeducation is so much more… productive. So, I will force the emperor into handing me the throne, and _then_ I will kill him. All the more humiliating as he watches me rip apart everything he's worked so hard to build." Brown eyes turned to Hotohori, the hot fury gone but replaced with a penetrating iciness.

"…And as for you, Saihitei… you're country has always been more prosperous than ours. Even after the war, I believe your army to be quite competent, small though it is. But not competent enough. I have you know, my men have infiltrated your kingdom and your palace and have taken your wife and son hostage at this very minute." Despite his aching muscles, Hotohori bolted upright, his eyes so wide it was heartbreaking. "Ah, you are shocked. Good. See, this obnoxious treaty made it near impossible to get a large battalion over the border as I had originally planned. But, I can improvise. Two of my best assassins have snuck past your 'heavily' guarded border, and your family is under my mercy. Pity. Again, as much as I'd like to kill all of you off right now, it wouldn't be wise. Even my most competent two soldiers would not stand a chance against your whole army, Saihitei. So, in exchange for the lives of your wife and son, I offer a proposition – turn over your country as a province of Kutou."

"Never!" Miaka shouted. "Hotohori would never do that! You're crazy!"

Ukyo ignored her. "Time is running out, _Heika. _If you make the decision now, perhaps I can get the message to my men in a few days. Maybe they'll still be alive by then."

"You say you will free them," Hotohori growled, and despite his desire to remain calm he felt his hands shaking. "But I am not inclined to believe you. If I do as you say, I am sure you will only kill me anyway."

Ukyo shrugged. "True, true. You always run that risk. However, I consider myself a man of my word." He chuckled. "Either way, what choice do you have? Are you willing to give up the one chance to save your kin? Are you willing to take the risk that I'm lying? Are you willing to risk it all by saying 'no'?" The man shook his head in feigned exasperation. "_Think_ about it, Saihitei. I doubt that you are truly _that_ stupid." Ukyo waltzed over to the altar, lighting a lamp with a bit of tinder lying on the small platform. The dim glow bathed his face in a malevolent light, and Ukyo only increased the effect by grinning. "I will give you five hours to think it over, Saihitei. I _want_ you to think about it. I want you to sit here in the dark and realize, agonizingly, how hopeless it all is. And then, when you have realized you have no other options left; I will take great joy in ripping your empire – and your loved ones - from you." Without ceremony, Ukyo turned his back on his hostages and proceeded toward the exit, shutting the doors behind him with more force than necessary. The room grew dark again, though the lamp in the corner did provide some relief. The way it cast menacing, dancing shadows over the walls and floor, however, only served to deepen the ominous mood. Hotohori leaned his head back against the cold stone wall and closed his eyes, hiding away in the recesses of his mind even as Miaka called frantically to him. He had to think this through with a clear head. He couldn't afford emotions to affect his judgment, though the building tension in his body and mind was screaming for release. Hotohori sighed deeply.

…Ukyo had just left him with an impossible decision. Could he really choose his family over his country, or vice versa? And what if, inevitably, he was left without either? Hotohori's eyes opened and met Miaka's, and her lip was trembling. Sympathy and suffering were intermingled on her face. Was it really this hopeless?

'_No,'_ Hotohori thought resolutely. '_I believe in the protection of my god, and in the strength of our wills.'_

Hotohori shut his eyes, casting out his senses as he tried to reach for his friends. Nothing. No matter where they were or what they were doing, no matter how many walls or miles or oceans separated them, the Suzaku seishi had always been able to sense each other. It was a constant connection, reassuring in its consistency, and it bothered Hotohori to no end that he couldn't feel it now. Even so, he knew that his allies were very much alive, and working to undo all this with vicious fervor. '_We will get out of this alive_. _All of us._ _I believe in the power of love and righteousness…'_

'_But most of all, I believe in my friends.'_

XXXXXX

The bodies were fresh, Yui thought with a grimace. The smell of blood had overtaken her as soon as she'd entered the front gates, and now she saw it splattered across the ground and the walls. It was seeping into the soil now; eternally staining the palace with the curse of death and agony once more. The emotions that washed over her then were almost too much to bear, and Yui and Mizuki had to lean against each other for mutual support. "No," Yui whispered, horrified. "Not _again_."

Mizuki's face paled, and she closed her eyes and turned away. But the images were etched forever in her memory; the faces sickly gray with death… the bodies taut with rigor mortis… "Oh Seiryuu… who would _do _such a thing?"

Yui narrowed her eyes. "The resistance would. I guess these poor men didn't agree with their plans… so they killed them."

Mizuki worried the flesh of her lower lip. "I can't believe… oh god the smell is so strong, and-" She leaned over, arms wrapped loosely across her stomach as she gagged. "I…I think I'm going to be sick." Yui embraced Mizuki, holding the girl's head against her chest. She looked on at the carnage with blank, dry eyes even as scavenger birds soared overhead. Sadly, the sight of death was not one that was new to her. She had definitely seen her fair share of it during the War. But Mizuki was only thirteen – just two years younger than Yui had been when she had entered the Book and become the Seiryuu no Miko. Yui's experiences had haunted her then, as she imagined Mizuki was suffering similarly.

It broke Yui's heart, but she knew it couldn't be helped.

"Mizuki-chan," Yui said softly, brushing a stray tear away from the girl's face. "We can't do this right now. We can grieve all we want to later, but right now we have to go into the palace and do what we can to help."

"But-" Mizuki bit her lip and looked away from Yui's penetrating gaze. "W-We shouldn't leave them… not like this. It's bad for their souls… they won't be able to rest in peace…!"

Yui's voice was firm, but not unkind. "We'll bury them later." Gently, she grasped Mizuki's hand in hers and tugged her forward. "Come on."

It was late afternoon as they stepped over the bloodied corpses and amputated extremities – Yui froze momentarily at the sight and Mizuki let out a strangled cry – and headed into the recesses of the palace. Yui held her katana in a defensive position as she walked, but the dagger in Mizuki's hands trembled along with the rest of her. Her movements were so unsteady that, after coming across yet another body sprawled across the passageway, Mizuki jumped and accidentally nicked herself with the blade. She whimpered and sucked on the shallow wound, and the tears finally fell from her eyes unbidden. Yui closed her eyes and sighed in misery. _"Mizuki…"_

"I-I'm so s-sorry Lady Yui… it was a mistake and-" Mizuki choked out another strangled cry as she was pulled into Yui's arms. Aware of the weapon still clasped in her sweaty hands, Mizuki retreated sideways into Yui's embrace so that the blade wouldn't hurt either of them. With another sob, Mizuki dropped it; the dagger clattered to the floor, echoing in the halls empty except for the bodies of numerous corpses, staring out at the world through glazed unseeing eyes. "M'lady, why…?"

"It's all right, Mizuki-chan," Yui mumbled, burying her nose in Mizuki's hair. "I'm here for you."

"B-But Lady Yui… but you just said-"

Yui shook her head and scowled. "Forget what I said. I wish someone had been there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on; someone who cared. Maybe things would've turned out differently…" She stopped that dreadful train of thought. "Cry if you want, Mizuki. It's okay to feel sad or angry, or whatever you feel right now."

Mizuki went limp and began wailing. "Oh gods… I feel… I feel like the world's been pulled up from under me."

Yui nodded, averting her eyes. "I understand."

"W-Why do people _do_ these things, Yui? How could anyone ever… do something like that-" She shivered, gesturing wildly to the massacre, "-to innocent people? Just to get what they want? How could anyone ever take a life? How can people be so cruel?"

Yui's eyes softened in sympathy. "I wish I could tell you, but I don't know. People… people use violence for a lot of different reasons, none of them ever good. But… even though people can do some pretty rotten things, they can do wonderful things as well. People… people can change. People can save lives. And as long as there is evil in the world, there will always be good to counter it. It _has_ to."

Mizuki managed a wobbly smile, her eyes watery. "Good always wins in the end, right?"

Yui smiled back, though it didn't reach her eyes. She felt herself nod. "Right." _Why are you lying to her? _"Good always wins." _How many have to lose their lives first?_

"But why… why does it take so _long_?"

Yui smiled sadly from the irony of the question. "I wish I knew, Mizuki." Holding her the whole time, Yui pulled Mizuki through the hallway, careful to avoid the numerous bodies they encountered as they walked. Her mouth was firm and her eyes determined. "I wish I knew."

And Mizuki's dagger lay forgotten on the floor, shining with fresh blood.

XXXXXX

The iron bars vibrated with the intensity of raw screams.

Chichiri clenched his teeth harder as another civilian begged for his life. Loyals, the guards called them; people who refused to withdraw their allegiance from the emperor. From what he could tell none had been killed, but surely quite a few _wished_ they had been. The resistance's brainwashing techniques were brutal. Every fiber in Chichiri's being was _crying_ for him to stop this madness, but he had to plan carefully. Too many lives were at stake for them to be making amateur moves. "Just give me some time," The monk whispered to the teenager beside him, who was glancing warily at the guards stationed at the head of the row. "I need to concentrate and figure this out… no da."

"Well _please_ do so quickly," Chiriko replied, his bony knees pressing into Chichiri's thighs. "I don't think I can take the… _screaming_ any longer." Chichiri nodded once and closed his eyes, barely noticing as a woman's low, keening moan trickled through the air and Nuriko sent a hurried prayer to Suzaku. He sighed as the world around him quieted; it was as if he was under water, the sound distorted and slowly dying-

"Shit, it's dark in here!" Tasuki hissed suddenly, penetrating Chichiri's meditative state. Chichiri let out a sigh. "They act like we'd go crazy if we got some goddamn light around here."

"Shut up, you idiot!" Nuriko replid. "Chichiri's trying to concentrate!"

"Did he find Miaka yet?" Tamahome cried hopefully, and Mitsukake let out an exasperated groan.

"No," the healer deadpanned, "and he won't if you two don't stop shouting."

"I ain't shoutin'!" Tasuki hissed. "It's jus' so tiny in here that I can here Nuriko breathin' from all the way o'er here!"

Chichiri had to agree; the prison cells they had been placed in were unbearably cramped. They were so small, in fact, that all six warriors couldn't be contained in a single unit – Chichiri, Chiriko and Nuriko sat in one while Tasuki, Mitsukake and Tamahome sat in the cell directly across from them. The resistance had spent the last three years carefully observing and waiting, and it seemed like there was no rock left unturned in their efforts. They had been stripped of everything but the clothes off their backs. Even Chichiri's straw hat had been taken, which perturbed the monk to no end. But if he was to find a way out of this, he had to cooperate. For now.

…No matter how far he reached, he still couldn't feel Miaka or Hotohori. The feeling was so alien, and the uneasy pang in the pit of his stomach had yet to go away. But still he had faith. There could be a million different reasons why he felt the same awful emptiness now that he had felt the first time he'd lost a friend to death. Just because he couldn't feel the pull of his emperor's or his priestess's ki didn't necessarily mean they were gone for good… maybe. After all, why would the guards take the time to threaten and lock them up if their hostages had already been killed?

The squabbling of the men beside and in front of him did little to ease Chichiri's frustration, however.

"_Goddamnit! Let me outta here, you stupid brainless bastards!"_

Chichiri's eyebrow twitched slightly, but he refused to acknowledge the noisy tirade as he deliberated.

Chiriko looked over across the space separating him from his other friends. Although the cells themselves were tiny, the rows in which they were encased were at least five feet wide. "Doesn't he realize that this is pointless?" He mumbled to the purple haired man beside him. "No one can hear us down here, and if they can, they don't care."

Nuriko nodded. "Best thing we can do is wait here and weigh our options."

"_You hear me? As soon as I get outta here I'm kicking every one of your asses!"_

Chiriko stared into the other cell. "I never knew Tamahome had such a… _colorful_ vocabulary."

Nuriko shrugged and sighed. "Hard not to, being Tasuki's friend and all…"

"_Miaka!" _Tamahome rattled the bars._ "MIA-"_

"_Goddamnit_, shut th' fuck up! Yer makin' mah ears hurt!"

Chiriko's mouth opened in a silent laugh, and he hid his face in the crook of an arm. "Oh Suzaku… is it wrong that I find some sort of twisted humor in all this?" His face suddenly grew solemn. "Except, Miaka and Hotohori-sama…"

Nuriko's posture stiffened, the usual vibrant gleam in his eyes gone. "You don't think… they couldn't possibly be-?"

"Miaka," Tamahome whispered hoarsely, clenching the bars of the cell with his forehead pressed against the cool metal. "_Miaka…"_

Nuriko didn't need his sight in order to envision the crestfallen look on his friend's face; after all, he could imagine a similar expression on his own visage. He had never felt like this before; like a piece of his soul had been cruelly ripped away. The initial pain had felt like a stab to the gut, and it had frightened him unlike anything before. He'd never lost one of his star brothers before – he had been the first one to die, though Tasuki had described the sensation to him once.

'_It's a bitch,'_ he had stated bluntly, his tone casual but the anguish clear in his warm amber eyes. '_We weren't anywhere near that mountain, but I knew th' second that ya left. I just didn't know it at th' time. I jus' knew somethin' really bad had happened, but I didn't know _what. _I didn't know how bad it was…'_

"_**No**_!" Chiriko shouted suddenly, and his friends jumped. His mahogany eyes were wide and fearful, and his head shook rapidly back and forth. "No… this isn't fair! We can't lose someone else again! It isn't fair! It can't end like this… it can't!" He clutched his head as tears poured down his cheeks. Nuriko and Chichiri watched with dread as Chiriko's whole body went into convulsions. It raised a violent alarm for all of the seishi.

Nuriko grabbed Chiriko by the shoulders, looking anxiously down at him. "Chiriko? Chiriko!" He shook him gently. "_Chiriko!" _The two guards turned their heads toward the seishi. "Snap out of it, kid. You can control this. Nothing's going wrong; nothing's happening."

"I know," Chiriko squeaked, his eyes squeezed shut. "I know, but I can't help it-"

"Oi, Chiriko!" Tasuki rumbled softly, as if he were afraid raising his voice would cause the boy more trauma. "What's goin' on o'er there?"

Chiriko blinked, having been pulled slightly out of his fit by Tasuki's accented drawl. A glimmer of light returned to his eyes. "Nothing," the boy responded gruffly, though his body continued to shake. He felt himself blush in shame as he watched Chichiri eyebrows furrow, and he turned away from his friends' concerned and pitying looks.

"It's okay Chiriko, no da," Chichiri soothed. He patted his friend's leg, which was practically in his lap anyway. "Nothing's going to get you here. You can count on all of us to protect you, no da."

"I know," Chiriko mumbled, though he closed his eyes against an intangible pain. Tasuki and Tamahome watched this with bewilderment.

"What th' _fuck's_ goin' on?"

"Chiriko has flashbacks," Mitsukake explained, eyeing Chiriko's silhouette with growing anxiety. "It happens from time to time; usually at night, and in the dark."

"Flashbacks?" Tamahome inquired, his attention temporarily removed from the ongoing drama that was Miaka and Hotohori. "You mean Mibos-"

"Yes," Nuriko interjected, narrowing his eyes at Tamahome. He pulled Chiriko against his chest even as the teenager struggled against him. "It's all right, Chiri-chan. Miboshi is dead. You killed him, and everything's fine now."

Tasuki's eyes narrowed. "How long has this been goin' on? How come I'm just _now_ findin' out about it?"

Chiriko laughed without humor. "It's not something I like to broadcast. Nuriko knew because his room used to be right next to mine, and Mitsukake… well, he _is_ a doctor."

Tamahome smiled, though it was laced with bitterness and remorse. He glanced between Nuriko and Mitsukake. "Do you two have these attacks, too?"

Mitsukake shrugged. "I dream sometimes about Shouka, but… that happened even before I died."

Nuriko chuckled. "I'm usually fine. I hate cold and snow, though… thank god we don't get it in Konan. And… I am now and forevermore a cat person." Chiriko cracked a smile at that.

"I never knew that," Chiriko whispered. "I mean, I knew that you said you had some nightmares too, but I didn't believe that it affected your subconscious so greatly." Nuriko shrugged. "I wish I had known that; maybe I wouldn't have spent the last three years feeling so pathetic." Chiriko remembered all those nights before, when he had awoken cold, drenched with sweat, and scared out of his mind. He remembered the feeling of being invaded; how Miboshi's possession was akin to being raped, and how it made him feel just as dirty. He remembered how helpless he'd always felt, as if maybe his resurrection wouldn't give the benefit of a new, better start after all. Even after, technically, being reborn, Chiriko's past demons still haunted him; still haunted everyone. Somehow, he'd just have to learn to deal with that fact. At least now he knew he wasn't alone.

"You'll never be pathetic, no da," Chichiri assured him. "Everyone has their weaknesses, just like everyone has their strengths. You just have to learn to acknowledge and accept them both, no da." He pressed his fingertips together and closed his eye. "Now, everyone shut up already so I can concentrate." Surprised by the monk's bluntness, the seishi could only mumble their assent before the cells went quiet altogether. Even the distant screams of torture victims seemed to fade out at Chichiri's insistent request. He whispered a quick prayer to Suzaku before allowing himself to become completely immersed in the art of meditation.

_It truly was an art. It amazed Chichiri every time he entered the state how truly engulfing it could be; how simply training your mind could cause you to renounce all physical sensations in favor of the spiritual ones. The world of spirits was one of intrigue and danger, but also one of security and comfort as well, and it definitely was something worthy of complete respect. Breathing deeply, Chichiri became almost like a spirit himself, so encased in the feeling that he could've been burned or stabbed and not even flinch. In his mind, the world included nothing but himself and the large, never ending void stretched before him. Suddenly, the screech of a large bird reached his ears._

"_You're crying out to me, Suzaku," Chichiri murmured, walking towards the ailing bird. "You know your followers are in pain… are you trying to lead me to them?" A large red shape emerged from the darkness and morphed into a phoenix. It let out a shrill caw before lifting off the ground and soaring thrice over the monk's head. "I will go wherever you will me, my god," He whispered, bowing. "Take me to Miaka and Hotohori!" It shrieked again and swooped down to gather Chichiri between its mighty wings. Soft feathers and down brushed against Chichiri's face and hands, along with the all encompassing warmth of his patron god._

'_**Fear not, Chichiri,'**__ Suzaku boomed within his mind. __**'My priestess and warrior are still among the living, but they are still in grave danger,'**__ Chichiri allowed himself a small sigh of relief at that fact. __**'I will help reveal their location to you, but a great trial lies ahead of you and your warrior brothers, and for a duration I will no more be able to help you than I am able to help Miaka and Hotohori currently.'**__ Chichiri's eye widened. __**'Prepare yourself, Chichiri, for this will test your strength in ways that none have done so before. Are you ready, my seishi?'**_

'_Yes,' Chichiri answered with no hesitation. 'I would go to the ends of the earth to save my friends.' _

_Suzaku nodded his head, pleased. __**'Very well.'**__ The phoenix let out one last cry, but it was not the same harsh intonation as before; rather, a melodious song flowed from the god's mighty beak, as tangible to Chichiri here as air or water was in his physical form. It brought him a sense of power that he could only get from his faith. Suzaku lifted once more off the ground and glided into the darkness, his crimson light growing dimmer and dimmer until it disappeared altogether. With the god's power within him now, though, Chichiri was no longer left in the dark, but standing at one end of a long and winding road which branched off into dozens of smaller ones._

"_It seems I have some ways to go, no da." He closed his eye, focusing on spreading his energy outward so he could accurately map this new area. The first few branched paths had nothing interesting at the ends of them, but as Chichiri continued to walk the pulses of life energy grew stronger and more varied. Most if not all of these energies were tinted with an icy blue – evidence that the people who possessed them were servants of Seiryuu. "But that's to be expected, no da." None of the ki signatures he had encountered so far were ones he recognized, so Chichiri passed them by without a second glance. _

_Finally, Chichiri reached a fork in the road with a massive amount of ki; more so than any normal civilian would possess. Furrowing his eyebrows, Chichiri reached tentatively out to it… and it sent sharp jolts up each of his fingers. "Da!" The man was thrown back several feet before coming to a halt, and still his hands throbbed from pain. "What in the world…?" Chichiri approached the same road with more caution this time, reaching out with his energy very placidly. Suddenly, a flash – a large burst of bright blue energy, so powerful that it sent shivers right up Chichiri's body – exploded forth, and he recognized it immediately. _'Impossible!' _Nakago was dead, that he was sure of. Chichiri had been the holy man present during the shogun's burial and purification… there was no doubt in his mind that Nakago would not be hurting anyone any longer. So why did he feel Nakago's ki? More than that, Nakago's energy was intensified all the more by the power of Seiryuu, almost as if they were one in the same! Could it be possible that somehow Nakago had been resurrected? Could it be possible that, somehow, even the gods couldn't defeat one that was supposedly as great as them? This was worse than Chichiri had thought!_

_He frowned and narrowed his eye. But, wait… Nakago and Seiryuu's ki weren't acting separate or even as living beings, simple as… barriers. There was something else beyond this wall of energy… something Chichiri needed to get to. But how to do it?_

"_Suzaku, give me strength." Chichiri murmured a short chant of power before pressing his fingers into the barrier's surface. The blue energy once again shot up his appendages, but it no longer stung him. A surge of his own energy kept the oppressive effects of the barrier at bay, and with a stunning light show, the barrier dissipated just enough for Chichiri to slide past it. And what lied ahead caused Chichiri's eye to widen._

Chichiri jerked awake. He struggled to his feet even as he made a series of hand signals in the air.

"Chichiri?" Nuriko asked. "What's-"

Chichiri shook his head. "No time to explain! Hotohori and Miaka are still alive! But we have to move quickly!" His form faded and then disappeared all together, leaving his fellow seishi alone and _very _confused.

Tasuki stood and glanced around. "What th' fuck jus' happened?"

Nuriko shrugged, getting to his feet as well. "I don't know, but if Chichiri thinks Miaka and Hotohori-sama are okay, then I believe him." Nuriko strode over to the prison bars. "Which means there's no reason for me to stay here any longer." With a triumphant shout, Nuriko grabbed the bars and yanked the entire door off its hinges. Chiriko pressed himself against the wall just before Nuriko carefully set the scrap metal down where the boy had been standing. "I've been waiting to do that," Nuriko chirped, wiping the dust from his hands.

"Yeah," Tamahome deadpanned, narrowing his eyes. "I wonder why you didn't do it before."

"Idiot! That would've put Miaka in danger!"

Tasuki huffed, but he was grinning. Miaka was alive! Oh yeah, and Hotohori too. "All right, all right, we got that. Jus' open th' frickin' door so I can go kick some Kutou ass!"

Nuriko did so, and then the five remaining members of the Suzaku seishi stood in the narrow passage, glancing around for any signs of life. "No one's close by," Chiriko mumbled. "I guess those two guards took a break. But I'm sure they will be back soon. We have to find our weapons so we can fight when the need arises."

Tamahome squinted his eyes. "Damn, it's too dark in here! Tasuki, why don't you-" Tamahome blinked at Tasuki's indignant glare. "Oh, right."

Nuriko glared at them. "Stop playing around!" He pointed to an ever darker room to the left of the prison cells. "I think our stuff is in that room over there…"

Mitsukake and Chiriko went to investigate, and they returned with armful of sheathed katanas and other miscellaneous weaponry, Tasuki's tessen amongst them. "Hell yeah!" The bandit grabbed his iron fan from the healer and waved it proudly in the air. With his mumbled incantation a gentle blaze rose from the surface, illuminating and heating the room at the same time. His friends sighed in relief. "Tasuki's back in business, baby!" He turned to them. "So which one o' ya knows how ta get us out of here?"

Nuriko and Chiriko stared at each other. "Uhm…"

"What do ya mean, 'uh'? Weren't ya two watchin' where we were goin'?"

Nuriko shoved him. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry! I was too busy worrying that my two best friends had been murdered, but that was silly of me!"

"This isn't the time for arguing!" Mitsukake snapped. "We'll figure it out as we go! Come on!" He grabbed a belligerent Tasuki and shoved him into the hallway, but he stopped and cringed as another piercing scream reverberated through the air. Mitsukake could feel Chiriko shaking behind him.

"Mitsukake…" Chiriko moaned.

The doctor frowned down at Chiriko. "I'm sorry… I want to help them too, but… we can't waste anymore time." Chiriko nodded, but his cherub face was ashen.

"You!" A guard shouted from behind them, pointing his sword at the group. He advanced on them slowly, clearly anxious. "Get back in your cells or your priestess will suffer the consequences!"

"Damn," Tamahome hissed, backing up. "Looks like we're not getting out scot-free after all."

"Fuck that!" Tasuki snapped, brandishing his tessen. He jumped in front of Tamahome and whipped the fan through the air. "Rekka – SHIN'NEN!" The flames burst from the fan's surface loud and angry, devouring the figure of the soldier and his harsh screams. The smell of burnt flesh saturated the air.

"Come on!" Mitsukake shouted over the commotion. The noise had alerted the other guards to their presence, and now thundering footsteps were coming toward them from all directions. "Let's go!" Tasuki, Nuriko, Chiriko and Tamahome followed after Mitsukake as he led them down a side corridor. As they ran, the ground began to slope upwards. The pressure on their legs was enormous, but the warriors did not slow down. Eventually the din quieted, leaving the air open to their panting breaths and pounding heartbeats.

"Shit," Tasuki hissed. "Now what?"

The corridor opened into a large room. On the other side of the expanse were openings to four different passageways.

Mitsukake frowned. "Dungeons like these are made with all kinds of traps. One of those passageways leads out of here, but the other three probably lead to a pit with poisonous snakes at the bottom."

Tamahome growled. "So what _now_? We have to find Miaka!"

"We split up," Chiriko replied, "Hope one of us gets out and the other three don't get eaten."

"Wow," Tasuki hissed. "Great plan, Chiriko."

Nuriko shrugged. "I don't see any other way. Tasuki, Tamahome, Mitsukake? You guys go by yourselves, and me and Chiriko will go together." Chiriko offered no words of protest, as he was still trying to control his seizures. Nuriko smiled for the sake of cheer in a hostile situation. "Take care, guys. And remember: Miaka and Hotohori-sama are still our main objective!"

The five men nodded, tossing farewells and parting words over their shoulders as they dashed down the passageways and into the dark.

XXXXXX

Chichiri looked up at the expansive and ornate door before him. It was embedded with hundreds of jewels that glistened in the bright sunlight of the picture window opposite it. This was where the strong energy was resonating from, he thought, his hands shaking from the intensity of it. _'And I need to destroy it _now.' Somewhere within the shrine were his friends and possibly also his enemy – the cause of all of this devastation. Chichiri was still haunted by the dungeon's mournful cries. Despite his previous anger towards the Kutou emperor, his meditation session had revealed something shocking… who would've thought that Gidayu would be a victim in this as well?

"CHICHIRI!"

Chichiri looked up, surprised to see two young women running towards him. One was a beautiful and petite blond that he remembered, while the other was a young girl with big frightened eyes. "Lady Yui, no da!" He held out his arms and Yui fell gratefully into them. "What are you doing here?"

Yui regarded him with a determined expression. "I came as soon as I heard! This rebellion has to stop, and I have to do it!" She glanced around. "Where's Miaka?"

He jerked his head toward the large oak door. "She's in the shrine, no da. I was just in the process of breaking through the barrier when you arrived."

Yui nodded. "That's right; you can't get in because you're of Suzaku. Last time the barrier really hurt you and Tamahome."

Chichiri gazed up at the massive structure. "Yes… this barrier is a residual of Nakago's ki, no da." Yui gasped. "When it appeared, I almost didn't realize… with Hotohori-sama and Miaka within the barrier, it was almost as if they… ceased to exist." He raised his staff. "But I'll destroy it once and for all now."

"Wait!" Chichiri started at the feel of the priestess's hand on his wrist. Yui narrowed her eyes at him. "Whoever put up this barrier, they're obviously very smart. Somehow they learned how to use Nakago's ki to erect an even stronger barrier around the shrine. If you destroy it, you'll let them know we're here, and Miaka will be in more danger."

Chichiri nodded his assent. "You have a plan, no da?"

Yui grinned. "Trust me. I know _exactly _what to do."

XXXXXX

Miaka, Gidayu, and Hotohori looked up as the shrine door opened. In the time since Ukyo had left them, a dozen or so guards had been stationed to guard the three of them. The emperor of Kutou had awakened from his coma, and Ukyo apparently was taking the risk of having them all conscious and alone in one room. It was overkill, in Miaka's opinion – she could barely move, let alone do anything suspicious – but she revealed nothing. She knew her friends would be here to save her soon. She was confident that her life was safe in their capable hands.

The room was washed in the same yellow light as before as three figures appeared in the doorway. Ukyo has brought friends, Miaka thought bitterly, but as the people stepped forward her eyes widened with shock and relief respectively.

"Lady Yui!" The guards proclaimed, prostrating themselves before her.

Miaka grinned wide at her friends. "Yui? Chichiri! Thank Suzaku you're all right!" Yui returned the grin, nudging Chichiri forward with the point of a sword in her hands. He crumbled to the ground, groaning in pain. He was bound by his wrists, his mask removed and his lip bleeding. Miaka's eyes widened. "Yui, what have you done?"

She laughed outright. "Something I should've done the first time, but chickened out of." She straightened into an offensive position and advanced on her victims. "Killing you."

"The Seiryuu no Miko?" Gidayu growled in indignation, one eye sealed shut from the blood caked over it. "Why did you return? You were _banned_."

Yui scoffed. "And you were once powerful enough to declare such a thing. But no longer. All hail Nakago."

"_What_?" Hotohori shouted. "You would turn on Miaka? After everything the two of you have been through?"

Yui chuckled. "Foolish Konan scum. I helped Miaka merely from poor judgment. I saw all the bad Nakago had caused, and I wanted to do anything to stop it, even if it meant working with the likes of you. But I made a mistake. I kept seeing the bad in Nakago instead of all the good." She shook her head in disbelief. "I made Nakago into a god, and I couldn't even realize the advantages of it. He wasn't _destroying_ the world, he was cleansing it." She slammed her boot down on top of Chichiri's arm, and the monk made a strangled choking sound. "I was too naive to realize it then, but I realize it now. I will have all of you killed, and there's no one here to stop me. Not even your precious sorcerer. Even _he_ is not immune to the immense power of a vengeful god."

"Lady Yui," one guard rumbled, approaching her with reverence in his eyes. "It is an honor." He bowed at the waist. "We are humbly at your service. What would you like us to do?"

Yui spared him a passing glance. "Leave."

"_What?"_

Her eyes narrowed. "I said, leave. Your services are not needed any longer, and I want to take care of this pathetic scum myself."

The guard gulped, glancing anxiously at the open door. "But, Lady Yui, I-"

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY AUTHORITY?" Every person in the room jumped from the loud fury of her voice. "HOW _DARE_ YOU RISE UP TO CHALLENGE ME? LEAVE NOW, OR I WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS!" The men skittered pathetically towards the door, only to be stopped by a hulking man in the hallway.

"Tell me, gentlemen," Ukyo said smoothly. "Why are you leaving your post when I specifically forbade you from doing so?"

They backed away. "Lord Ukyo, I…"

Ukyo pushed the soldiers aside and stepped into the chamber. Sweeping his eyes quickly across the room, he noticed the appearance of two women and a monk writhing on the floor, bond and gagged. He cocked his head in feigned confusion. "Did I miss something fun?"

"Who are you?" Yui demanded, katana at the ready. "If you are of the Kutou army, then you will answer to me now!"

"Oh?" Ukyo raised an eyebrow, walking over to address her face to face. "And who, pray tell, are you?"

"I am Yui Hongo, the Seiryuu no Miko and starter of this revolution, and I am worthy of your respect!" She looked down her nose at him. "Stand down!"

"No," Ukyo whispered with eyes cut into slits. "I don't think I will." For a split second a glint of silver was seen, and then Yui gasped aloud.

"Ah…" Yui stumbled back from where she had been hit, clutching her stomach. She coughed and hacked, falling to her knees. Miaka watched in horror as her best friend slid to the floor, blood seeping up from where she'd been stabbed. The small knife protruded up from Yui's abdomen and her face paled as blood soaked the front of her shirt.

"_YUI!" _Miaka yelled.

"Lady Yui!" Mizuki stood aghast for a moment before she picked up her master's katana and charged blindly for Ukyo. She jabbed at him, but he easily dodged her attack and knocked the weapon aside. It skidded across the floor and rolled against Yui's lifeless form. "I'll kill you for hurting Yui, you asshole!" Mizuki feigned a punch and swept her leg out to kick Ukyo in the shin in hopes of knocking him down. Ukyo dodged and countered her kick with one of his own, swiping her arm and sending her off balance. Ukyo narrowed his eyes. He had been aiming for her head… she was fast, but he was faster.

"No more child play." Raising his fists above his head, he slammed her hard in the back, knocking the girl to the ground. Mizuki groaned as she fell, collapsing into a heap and curling up in a ball. She trembled from the pain pulsing through her.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" Ukyo hissed loudly, standing near the top of Yui's head. She looked up at him with unfocused eyes. "Don't try to outwit me, girl. Your endeavors are not sincere. I see the intent to betray in your eyes, and I know that you are still loyal to the Suzaku no Miko." He then turned to Chichiri, who had not yet moved. "Just as I know that the monk is very much awake; probably waiting for the perfect time to lop my head off, I would wager." Without ceremony, Chichiri rose to his feet, easily removing the ropes from his wrists and the gag from his mouth. His voice was dangerously low.

"What gave me away, no da?"

Ukyo smirked. "Nothing. You and the Seiryuu no Miko played your parts very well. Your idea was very smart… but I'm smarter." Chichiri raised his hands in preparation for an elaborate hand signal, but Ukyo stopped him. "Wait. Don't waste all your energy just yet. The party's just begun." Both men turned at the large static crackling of energy and very male grunt coming from the entrance to the shrine. Tasuki charged at the Seiryuu barrier only to get flung back several feet.

"Miaka! Hotohori!" He cried, before lunging at the door again.

"TASUKI!" Miaka shouted.

Ukyo smirked, glancing back at Chichiri. "Well, well… it seems that although you can get past the barrier, your warrior friends cannot."

Chichiri narrowed his eye. "Don't underestimate them."

"Damn you, Gidayu!" Tasuki howled, shoving against the powerful wall of energy with all his might. He managed to hold his ground, although it was obvious he was struggling. His shirt sleeves ripped from the force and thin cuts opened on his forearms. "I'll burn you ta pieces for this!"

"Oh no, Suzaku no Tasuki," Ukyo rumbled. "It is not Gidayu that you have to worry about. He's just as much a pawn in this as you are."

"Fuck that!" With another battle cry, Tasuki slammed into the barrier. The wind was knocked out of him and he felt nauseous, but he didn't give in. Ukyo's eyes narrowed slightly as the bandit pushed his upper body, and soon one leg, through. Next thing Tasuki knew he was sliding across the floor of the shrine, panting with exhaustion. Chichiri smugly smiled.

"Tasuki!" Miaka cried. "Tasuki, are you all right?" Two guards held her down now, and one had his sword at her throat.

Tasuki stumbled to his feet and immediately he was attacked. The blade's shiny sharp edge stopped just short of his throat. Tasuki swallowed nervously, but he didn't dare move. His assailant was young, but the fierce look in his eyes betrayed no innocence. Tasuki suspected that he had to be about Chiriko's age, yet if experiences were a factor, his mental age must've been much older. That was quite an achievement, considering what life was like for a teenage seishi.

"Don't make any sudden moves." The boy's voice was rough and laced with venom. The cool metal of the sword brushed against Tasuki's neck, causing a slight stinging sensation. "Ya make any stupid hero attempts… if ya do so much as blink an eye, I'll slit yer throat so fast you won't even see it comin'."

"Tasuki!" Miaka cried. She tried to lunge forward, but the grip on her wrists tightened in response.

"Don't worry, Miaka," Tasuki soothed. "I'll be fine. Just hold on a little longer." The sword bit him in the throat, and Tasuki hissed; he felt blood trickle down his neck and soak into the collar of his tunic.

"I'm warnin' ya," the kid barked. "No sudden moves."

"So ya think yer a big man now, huh," Tasuki said, eyes narrowed. "Ya get yerself a fancy sword an' ya think it makes ya a man? Yer just a kid. You don't have the strength it takes t'kill me."

"Fuck you!" The boy roared in response. He slammed the redheaded hard in the gut, and Tasuki reeled over in pain. The kid was stronger than he looked.

"Drop your weapons, Suzaku no Tasuki," the boy hissed, "or the miko will face the consequences."

Letting out a venomous curse, Tasuki pulled out his tessen and tossed it to the ground. It made a dull clank while it skidded across the floor. Still his captor was not satisfied. "_All_ of your weapons," he reiterated, and his friend's blade was poised just centimeters from Miaka's throat. The man poked Miaka with the sharp edge, and she gasped as a line of blood trickled down her neck as well. Tasuki let out a series of violent curses, pulling the sheathed sword from his belt and the dagger from the inside of his boot. He threw it on the growing pile of weapons.

"There," Tasuki drawled. "Satisfied?"

"No one make any sudden moves," Ukyo called out, "Or your precious mikos will die."

Footsteps sounded in the hallway.

"Tasuki! Chichiri!" Nuriko's voice filled the shrine. "Hotohori? Miakaaaa!"

"Nuriko!" Miaka said in relief. "You guys are okay!"

"MIAKA!" Tamahome charged into the barrier and was promptly thrown back. He moved to throw himself at the doorway again when he heard Chiriko shout.

"Tamahome! Behind you!"

The three men outside turned around. Large waves of soldiers had followed them through the dungeon corridors and were moving towards the seishi. Nuriko, Tamahome and Chiriko were blocked in between the shrine and the soldiers now, and there was no way out.

"Shit," Chiriko mumbled. "There has to be at least a hundred soldiers here!"

"Remind me to wash your mouth out after this," Nuriko mumbled, backing up and readying himself. "Get behind me, Chiriko."

In the shrine, Ukyo laughed. "What will you do now, Suzaku no Chichiri? You want to kill me, don't you? But you do realize what will happen if you try?" He pulled the sword from his sheath, crouching into a battle stance. "You may be able to withstand the barrier, but your redheaded friend over there cannot. And although you can endure it without pain, I'm sure your strength is more or less weakened. Oh, and plus there's the little tidbit about risking your friends' lives. There's always that."

"Don't test my patience, Ukyo. I _will_ defeat you."

Ukyo growled and lunged at the monk. "I'd like to see you try!" Sword and staff - metal and metal - clashed, setting off chain after chain of events. At their leader's attack, the soldiers in the hall lunged as well, and Chiriko, Tamahome and Nuriko were thrown into the fray. The four captives glanced around at each other in horror as their allies fought for their lives against the largest deployed Kutou army since Nakago's War.

"Goddamnit, I don't have time for this!" Tamahome kicked an incoming soldier in the jaw, knocking him down. "Miaka, I'm _coming_!"

The battle for Kutou - and Konan - had begun.

XXXXXX

With a glance at Miaka and Hotohori, Tasuki whirled on his heel and punched his captor in the face. The boy howled and stumbled back, but Tasuki received a large slash across his neck in return for his actions. The bandit hissed softly from the pain, yanking the sword from the young soldier's hands and kicking him hard in the chest. The boy fell to the ground and laid still. Tasuki turned. "Miaka! Hotohori!" In addition to the two soldiers guarding them before, the dozens of others were advancing on Tasuki now, intent on keeping him far away from their hostages. Tasuki panted, a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face. The force of Seiryuu was inhibiting his powers and making it hard to stand, let alone _fight_. He clenched his teeth.

"Chichiri!" He shouted over the din. "Jus' hurry up an' break this fuckin' barrier! I can't use th' tessen while it's up!"

The sound of battle cries and the clash of metal reached his ears. "I can't, no da!" Chichiri hollered back. "I have to have full concentration, and I'm a little busy at the moment!"

Tasuki growled, punching a soldier in the gut and slamming him to the ground. "Fuck bein' busy! _I'll _take care of th' soldiers. You just do yer thing!" Suddenly Chichiri was beside him, having transported from wherever he had been fighting.

"Cover me, no da!"

Tasuki nodded, swiping his sword diagonally across one man's body. Blood splattered the bandit's forearms and chest. "Jus' hurry already!"

Chichiri transported again, appearing right behind the man holding Hotohori. In a flash, Chichiri had his hands around the soldier's neck and had choked him unconscious. Hotohori's head snapped up as he felt the hold on him weaken, and he whipped around. "Chichiri!" The call of the monk's name brought the attention of several more soldiers, who charged at Chichiri with fire in their eyes. Chichiri held his staff out as a shield, and then with a flick of the wrist caused his attackers' weapons to disappear. While they looked around in confusion, Chichiri shot energy through their bodies, shocking them and knocking them unconscious as well. Hotohori bent down to pick up his former captor's sword and regarded his friend with a smile.

"I am eternally grateful, Chichiri…" Hotohori's eyes widened as the monk wobbled. "_Chichiri!"_ As Chichiri stumbled, Hotohori steadied him with both hands on his shoulders. "Chichiri, what is the matter?"

Chichiri chuckled dryly. "I suppose I used too much energy transporting. But I'm fine. I have to break down this barrier-"

"Not so fast, monk." Ukyo strode over to them, his eyes channeling hatred. "Do you really take me as a fool? Do you really think you can outrun me with your '_powers_'?" Chichiri lunged forward to face his opponent, but Hotohori stopped him.

"Let _me_ take care of this," he said darkly. "You concentrate on destroying the barrier."

"But Your Highness," Chichiri murmured. "You're still too weak-"

Hotohori glared mildly. "I am not so weak that I cannot fight my own battles, Chichiri. I will show this man the true power of royalty, and make him _pay_ for endangering my family."

Chichiri nodded, surprised. "Yes, of course. I promise, as soon as I'm done here… I will go and save Boushin-chan and Lady Houki."

Hotohori gave a small smile. "I would appreciate that greatly."

"Don't blink!" Ukyo roared, swinging his sword over his head. Hotohori had just enough time to shove Chichiri out of the way before he brought up his own sword to block the oncoming attack. "You're making a poor choice, Saihitei. Think of your nation! Think of your family!" Using sheer strength, Ukyo pushed Hotohori's weapon aside and slashed him across the shoulder. Hotohori let out a low groan. "Do you really want to rise against me now? The man that holds every power over you?"

"You have no power over me, Ukyo," Hotohori insisted, parrying another attack from the brunette. "You _never_ had any power over me! You are my only concern right now!" He had his advisors to handle the situation back in Konan, but truthfully, their actions was what concerned him the most; who was to say that they wouldn't just allow Houki and Boushin to be killed for the sake of the empire? Chichiri was his only hope now. _'Hurry, Chichiri. Houki and Boushin need you now.' _Sweat dripped down his sides and his arms were shaking from the strain of fending Ukyo off. The man was strong already, but with the power of Seiryuu holding Hotohori back, Ukyo was even stronger. "Chichiri!"

"No use waiting for him," Ukyo purred, though the sounds of the swords clashing swallowed his voice. "It's all over." Hotohori planted his feet firmly on the ground and swung hard against Ukyo's blade, knocking the man off balance. With a triumphant shout Hotohori lunged forward and stabbed Ukyo in the thigh.

"Damn you-!" Ukyo's hold weakened on his katana, and Hotohori kicked it harmlessly out of the way. He held his sword at the general's neck, glaring mildly.

"Give up, Ukyo. You have lost."

Ukyo smirked, but said nothing. He rose once more to his full height, Hotohori's blade pursuing him the whole way. His eyes followed the line of the sword up to Hotohori's hands on the hilt. "Well look… you're shaking." While Hotohori stared disbelievingly at his incompliant appendages, Ukyo wheeled back and kicked the weapon clear across the room. "Looks like we're both unarmed now," Ukyo said, laughing. "Except… you're at a huge disadvantage-" Just then, there was a large _crack!_ and a joyful shout from Tasuki. Hotohori could feel the horrendous pain and fatigue of moments ago leaving him without a trace. Ukyo saw the change in him immediately, for his already slit eyes narrowed even more and he emitted a loud growl of pure rage. Taking a deep breath, the emperor crouched into a battle ready stance.

"No," Hotohori said, smirking. "I'm not."

XXXXXX

"TAMAHOME!" Chiriko shrieked from behind Nuriko. "Look! The barrier!"

Tamahome's head snapped up. He could no longer sense the oppressive Seiryuu energy nearby… it wasn't there! Grinning, he yanked a man by the arm and smashed his nose with a well placed knee. The guard gasped for air and flailed helplessly before he was permanently silenced by Tamahome's roundhouse kick to the man's neck. The soldier crumbled to the floor, his head lolling over at an odd angle.

"Go for it!" Nuriko insisted. "I'll take care of the rest of these guys!" He shouted a mighty cry as he raised a rotund man above his head and sent him flying into about a dozen others.

Tamahome glanced behind him as he felled another soldier. "What about Chiriko?"

Chiriko snorted indignantly. "I can take care of myself!" With Nuriko constantly protecting him and his muscles so puny, Chiriko really had no reason to participate in battle. He had been trained well by his seishi brothers however, and could handle some of the more inexperienced fighters unaided. He brandished his twin daggers proudly. "We'll join you shortly!" Tamahome laughed at that and headed into the shrine. It had taken a while, but the crowds of attacking soldiers were beginning to dwindle considerably.

"Chiriko," Nuriko warned, "Behind you!"

"I see him!" Chiriko ducked the man's wild swing and swiped his leg out to trip him. The soldier tottered precariously before Chiriko's kick to the chest had him on his back. Chiriko raised his foot and slammed it down on the man's skull, knocking him unconscious. Perhaps he couldn't bear to kill anyone just yet, but Chiriko could definitely implement violent force when necessary.

"Why you little-" Chiriko whirled around just in time to see a large fist soaring towards his face. Helpless, he squeaked and closed his eyes…

But nothing happened. Chiriko blinked his eyes open, and then he smiled. "Mitsukake!" The big man was holding Chiriko's assailant by his neck. The soldier's legs flailed wildly for purchase but encountered nothing but air. Finally Mitsukake's grip tightened and the man was quiet forever, or so it seemed. Chiriko knew that like himself, Mitsukake preferred not to kill anyone, and had probably only rendered the man comatose. "Mitsukake, what took you so long?

Mitsukake gave a small smile. "I got lost," He said simply, and judging by the dirtiness of the man's clothes Chiriko believed him. "No poisonous snakes, but a whole lot of guards and a whole lot of running in circles."

"Mitsukake," Nuriko chirped. "Oh it's so nice to have you here with us again… and I would love to stand here and chitchat but will you _please come over here and help me?"_

Mitsukake nodded, though he knew Nuriko couldn't see. "Stay here," he told Chiriko. "And don't do anything reckless." Chiriko rolled his eyes and groaned as the man walked away. Sure, he _was_ a teenager and thus prone to testosterone-fueled decision making, but he was still a genius, damnit! Why didn't anyone ever give him credit?

"I'm not _Tasuki_ for god's sake-"

"No, you are not."

Chiriko's eyes widened as a fiery pain surged through his back. He tried to scream, but no sound came out as the man who had just kicked him cuffed him across the head and sent him flying into a wall. Chiriko gasped and clutched his chest as the soldier approached, his face maniacal. "Well, well," the man said, his green eyes flashing. "Look what we have here. I just found me the smallest and the weakest of the Suzaku seishi. What a pity… I was hoping for a bit of a workout, but I think I'll still enjoy breaking your bones one by one…"

Chiriko's eyes moved rapidly, searching for his dagger. But it had fallen when he had, and now was lying feet away. His assailant laughed. "Having trouble, little boy?"

"No," Chiriko said with narrowed eyes. "I'm doing just fine, actually. I was just waiting for you to notice that big guy behind you who's waiting to beat the shit out of you."

The green eyed man laughed harder. "Bullshit," He spat, rubbing Chiriko's cheek with a dirty, calloused hand. It made him want to vomit. "That's the oldest trick in the book, kid. Say, you're pretty cute… I wouldn't mind taking you for a-"

Chiriko inhaled sharply at the words. Just then, Chiriko let out a battle cry and sent his knee sailing into the man's groin. He howled in agony before dropping to his knees and clutching his sore naughty bits. "Goddamn you, you rotten piece of shit!"

"Kiss my ass, and find another 'doll' to play with!" Chiriko howled, swinging his long leg and kicking the man full in the chin. The soldier fell flat on his head, groaning but lying still. And in a fit of rage, Chiriko kicked him in between the legs again and whooped. "Ha! Did you see that? Take that, Seiryuu scum!" He laughed, but he stopped and tensed when he felt a big warm hand on his shoulder. He whirled around but smiled at what he saw.

"Come on, Chiriko," Nuriko said, grinning. The rest of the soldiers had either been killed or had run away, leaving the three seishi to their own devices. Chiriko's two friends sported numerous cuts and bruises and Mitsukake seemed to be favoring one of his legs, but otherwise all of them had come out perfectly intact. The doctor had both of his hands on the boy's shoulders now, and his face was joyous as well. "Let's go kick some _ass!"_

Mitsukake sighed. "You two really need to stop hanging around Tasuki…"

XXXXXX

"Tasuki!"

Tasuki turned and saw Tamahome dashing into the chamber, his fists raised and ready. The barrier had completely disintegrated, at that meant… Tasuki took his chance. He lunged for the tessen just as an arrow flew past his head and embedded in the wall with a '_thunk!'_ He cradled his fan in his arms as he skidded and slammed into the wall. He watched Tamahome silence another man with a swift uppercut, and Tasuki grinned as another volley of arrows shot through the air. An agonizing shriek indicated that one had hit its target, but Tasuki didn't instantly recognize the voice so he didn't care. He opened his fan, closed his eyes, and began chanting the incantation. The tessen glowed blood red.

Tasuki raised his weapon over his head. "Rekka… SAIRYUJIN!" The bright red flame morphed into a dragon, curling from the fan's surface with a noise like a roar and sweeping across the hall with devastating effects. To Tasuki's enemies it was deadly, but to his star brothers the flames passed through with little more than a cool breeze. The air exploded with pained cries, the ground consumed with flame and smoke. And in the midst of the chaos, Tasuki saw Chiriko, Nuriko and Mitsukake enter the shrine and go on the offensive.

"Chiriko!" Tasuki shouted, standing up. He immediately regretted it as thick smoke choked him and sent him into a coughing fit. _'Maybe usin' that new technique wasn't such a good idea right now…'_ "Chiriko! Take Miaka… take Miaka an' git outta here!" The warrior strained to hear Chiriko's reply, but nothing reached his ears except a chaotic din of war. "CHIRIKO!"

He felt, rather than heard, the boy's reply: _"I'm fine! I've got it under control!"_ The connection snapped as Tasuki threw up his tessen to block a soldier's swinging sword. The man was much bigger than Tasuki – a hard wall of muscle with a disposition to match. Tasuki's arms shook as he faced the soldier in a match of strength. He cursed inwardly as his booted feet slid backwards underneath him. The soldier chuckled as Tasuki lost his footing and stumbled. The sword swung towards him, aimed at his unprotected chest.

"Shit!" Tasuki spread his fan before him, but there wasn't enough time to say the incantation. The sword completed its arch and collided with the tessen. A metallic clang sounded as the attack was deflected from its target, but the soldier's bulk kept it going forward. The blade bit into the flesh of Tasuki's shoulder, and he screamed. Blood dripped in mass to the floor. Tasuki grimaced and clamped a hand over the wound as stars burst in front of his eyes. A kick to the stomach sent Tasuki to his knees, and he coughed blood as he prepared himself for the final blow, but it never came.

Tasuki opened his eyes in time to see Nuriko blocking the oncoming attack and sending the enemy flying into the opposite wall. He turned. "Tasuki!" Nuriko's worried face filled Tasuki's vision. "Tasuki, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," He croaked. "Jus' help me up." Nuriko did so, and the two men stood together and watched the chaos ensuing around them.

Nuriko glanced around. "Tasuki, where's Miaka? And Hotohori?"

Tasuki squinted his eyes and looked as well, but he couldn't find anything through the thick smoke. "I don't know! I think I saw Hotohori up an' fightin'… but I don't know where Miaka was. Shit, I lost track of 'er! Her an' Gidayu!"

"Gidayu?" Nuriko furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean, you lost track of Gidayu? Does he have Miaka?"

Tasuki waved his hand. "No, no… Gidayu isn't the one doin' this. It's some guy named Ukyo-"

"Ukyo?"

"-who wants ta get revenge on the emperor an' Hotohori for signing th' treaty. Shit, Nuriko, it's real bad-"

"Tasuki, LOOK OUT!"

Tasuki's body jerked as three arrows imbedded in his chest. He gasped frantically for air as his eyes grew unfocused and he toppled backwards to the floor.

"_**TASUKI!"**_

XXXXXX

Tears poured down Miaka's face from a combination of smoke and panic. As she gazed around searching for her friends, her eyes would occasionally stray to the still form of Yui nearby. Miaka knew that Yui's young servant was near as well, but with the intense fire and raging smoke, she could hardly see her hand in front of her face let alone anything across the room. Gidayu was lying still besides her, glaring out of eyes half closed from the blood caused by his head wound. They had been abandoned long ago, after their captors had been forced to leave their hostages in order to help in battle. Not that it mattered; Miaka and Gidayu were as helpless as baby lambs sitting here. All they could do was wait to be rescued… or killed.

"Yui… Yui-chan," She poked the woman gently with her knees. "Yui, please… stay with me. Don't die… _please_ don't die…"

"Miaka! MIAKA!"

Miaka snapped her head up at the familiar call of her name. "Chiriko, I'm over here!" She waited anxiously as the form of the young boy rushed toward her. "Thank god you're here! I was so worried-!" Chiriko dropped to his knees in front of his priestess and hugged her.

"Don't worry, Miaka, I promise I'll get you out of here." He smiled at her as he used his dagger to cut the ropes binding her wrists and ankles. "I defeated my first real enemy today," he said with a smirk, hoping to cheer her up. "You should've seen me, Miaka… He was so sure he was going to win, and then _whack! Bam!_ I finished him off. Mitsukake and Nuriko were so proud."

Miaka offered a watery smile. "That's great, Chiriko. How is everyone? Is… everyone-"

"Everyone is fine, Miaka," Chiriko insisted, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face with a blush. "We're going to win this, so don't you worry. Everyone's going to come out of this with their health intact." Miaka's eyes watered up again, causing Chiriko to frown. "What's-"

"It's Yui!" Miaka blurted, gesturing to the woman with her head. Chiriko ripped the rest of the rope off her ankles, and Miaka scurried quickly over to her friend's side. "Yui!" She cradled Yui's head against her chest. "She was trying to protect me, Chiriko, and look what happened! I can't… she won't wake up…"

Before Chiriko could offer a response, a booming, authoritative voice called from behind him: "You, Suzaku warrior! Release me."

Chiriko looked at the emperor and scowled. Protocol had no place during war, in his opinion. "Why should I?"

Gidayu growled. "If I was the one attacking you right now," he hissed, "do you really think I would _tie myself up_?

Chiriko blinked. He couldn't argue with that logic. Sighing, he hurried over to cut the binds holding the emperor. Gidayu scowled as he rubbed the angry red slashes around his wrists. "I will not take this insult to my honor lying down. I will slice that infidel's head from his neck myself! Ukyo _will _die at my hand!"

"Heika-sama," Chiriko shouted over the noise. "Who is Ukyo to you? How was he able to sneak past your defenses?"

Gidayu glared. "Don't insult me, child! He did no such thing! He was the one who, supposedly, was protecting me from _other_ people sneaking past my defenses." He growled low and animalistic while looking down at the floor. "He is the chief commander of the armed forces," he murmured, exasperated.

Chiriko gaped. "He's your _shogun_?"

Gidayu glared. "_Was_. It seems that two in a row were traitors to their country. Fancy that."

Chiriko narrowed his eyes. "Do you know where this Ukyo man is currently?"

Gidayu jerked his head towards a break in the smoke, where two men were throwing punches. "I believe he is over there, fighting your emperor." He rose to his feet and cracked his knuckles. He then rubbed as much dried blood as possible off his face and neck with the sleeve of his shirt. "He will have much more to deal with than a pretty emperor in a moment." He turned to Chiriko. "Boy! Give me any weapons you may possess; _now_."

"The name's Chiriko," He murmured sullenly, but he handed over his two daggers nonetheless. Without another word, Gidayu rushed in to the fray, though it wasn't missed by Chiriko that he seemed quite wobbly on legs that were weak with disuse. Remembering Miaka, Chiriko hurried over to her. The woman's face was obscured by the curtain that was her hair and she was as still as a statue. "Miaka? Hey, Miaka!" Miaka looked up, and Chiriko gasped. Her eyes were devoid of all emotion except an irrepressible, all encompassing sadness. Chiriko already knew what it must mean. "Oh, Miaka…"

"She's gone, Chiriko," Miaka murmured, her voice breaking off into a whimper. She closed her eyes and her lips shook. "Yui's just… _gone_."

XXXXXX

Hotohori panted, wiping a line of blood away from his eye. He had always prided himself in his mastery of sword fighting, but hand-to-hand combat was not something he excelled at. Such practices were seen as barbaric by the royal courts, and a budding young emperor would only be taught the 'dignified' arts of fencing or the like. When he got out of here, Hotohori decided, the first thing he would teach his son was how to throw a good left hook.

"Getting tired?" Ukyo asked, circling the emperor with a predatory look on his face. Hotohori, however, was not impressed. "Living such a sheltered life has not prepared you for my form of fighting, Saihitei."

Hotohori wiped yet more blood from his forehead, where a cut was bleeding profusely. "Yes, you are right. But that does not make me helpless, either." He began circling as well. "You may have the advantage, but I have the power of a Suzaku warrior on my side. You cannot hope to win."

Ukyo laughed. "You know, this is actually quite unevenly matched, Saihitei. Although you probably wish to kill me, _I _can do nothing to _you_. I want your country, after all, and if I kill you without having you turn it over to me first, this whole operation would be rendered useless."

"_That's why you have _me."

A dagger flew across the room and embedded in Ukyo's shoulder. He cried out in outrage and quickly yanked it out, facing his unknown attacker with blood dripping down his side. Ukyo shook with fury upon seeing Gidayu standing before him, disheveled but otherwise healthy. "That's what you want, isn't it?" Gidayu asked, standing opposite Hotohori with Ukyo in the middle. "You don't just want to take over Kutou, you want to punish and kill me. You want to make me pay for my 'sins'." He advanced on the man, picking up Ukyo's abandoned sword on the way. "You feel as if though I betrayed you, Ukyo? You feel as if I am working against the good of the people? You are wrong. It is _you_ who are contrary to everything this country _needs_ to achieve." He raised his new weapon, glaring with the intensity of the sun. "I trusted you, _shogun_. I gave you all my deepest secrets, all my war strategies, all my hopes for the future of Kutou… and you… you took advantage of them all." Gidayu crouched into a battle stance, and Ukyo did the same. "You are too proud, Ukyo. You are arrogant, and that will be your downfall here today. You have underestimated the Suzaku Shichiseishi, and you have underestimated me. And I guarantee you… you will learn shortly who the bigger threat to your life is."

Ukyo laughed outright. "I'm quivering in my boots, Gidayu," He hissed. He gave a beckoning gesture with his hand. "What are you waiting for? I don't even need a weapon to kill you, _Your Highness_."

Gidayu slanted his eyes towards Hotohori. "Saihitei-dono," He boomed, "Do not interfere. This is Kutou business now, and I intend to keep it that way." As Hotohori seemed ready to protest, Gidayu interjected. "If you enter our fight against my wishes, then I will kill you _myself,"_ He growled. "Now, Ukyo… let me show you what I do to traitors..."

XXXXXX

_It was so cold here, Yui thought, as she floated through the never ending expanse. The river rocked her gently along, and although she wasn't trying to, she always remained floating right side up. The water was freezing but somehow soothing, and the pale pink sky was filled with millions of stars. Beautiful snow capped mountains rose up on both sides of her. Yui felt more peaceful now than she had in years, but a familiar longing filled her chest. How could she get back home?_

"_**You can't,"**__ a malevolent voice hissed in her ear. "__**You're dead, and there's nothing you can do about it."**_

"_Dead," Yui repeated dumbly. "Dead?" Could she really be gone for good this time? Was this really the end of it all? No, it couldn't be. Yui remembered this place. She didn't remember how, when, or why, but she had been here before. It was like looking in the face of an old friend, someone who you hadn't seen in years; just the sight of their smile brought a warmth to your soul, but there was sadness also, from not remembering who they were. Floating here, Yui decided, was like that._

"_I don't want to leave," She mumbled, her eyes slipping closed, though _someone_ was interrupting her peace by calling her._

"_**You should answer her," **__the voice whispered. __**"She really wants you to come back."**_

"_No," Yui moaned, rolling over but her face still somehow above the waves. "I don't want to go back. I'm tired of getting hurt." Yui didn't even know what she was talking about, but once the words left her mouth she knew they were true. Whatever Yui had done before… Wherever it was that she had left… it had hurt her. Badly. If she stayed here, she could float forever and ever, and never have to feel anything._

"_**But if you leave, she'll cry," **__The voice insisted, and it had turned sorrowful. __**"You hate it when she cries…"**_

"_All I ever did was cause her pain anyway," Yui mumbled, furrowing her eyebrows. "She doesn't need me. She doesn't want me. No one does. All those people that died, all those people who got killed…" Warm salt water trickled down her cheeks, and it was a shock compared to the icy cold depths she'd been drifting in. "It's all my fault. I know they all blame me…"_

"_I don't,"_ _A voice said, but it was not the same as before. Suddenly Yui wasn't floating in water, but sitting in a flower-filled meadow that went on forever in all directions. Footsteps crunched on the grass behind her, and she turned to see who it was._ _Yui's eyes widened. "Nakago… why?"_

_It was indeed him. Those beautiful blue eyes and corn yellow hair would be impossible to forget. He stood before her in his traditional stoic manner, his expression blank and unassuming. And as he stared into her soul, all the memories came rushing back… and the pain that came with it._

"_How can you say you don't blame me?" Yui shouted, crying openly. "I killed you! I gave you a power that killed thousands of people, and then I killed you too! All I ever do is hurt people!" She covered her face in her hands. "All I did to you… why wouldn't you blame me? I think you should. Miaka should blame me too, but she doesn't… all the things I did to her…"_

"_If you want to make it up to that girl," Nakago said, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Then you need to be alive. Nothing of importance can be accomplished here."_

_Yui bit her lip and shook her head. "But it's safe here…"_

"_Safety is an illusion; after all that you've been through, miko, I would think that you of all people would know that." He frowned mildly. "Nothing is safe or easy until death. And after death, all things cease to matter anyway. If you want to make it up to the people you've hurt," He continued, "then fight to stay alive, and work to have your sins forgiven. Because if you die now, you will always be known as a coward."_

_Yui looked confused. "But… no one ever said I was-"_

"_If you accept death now, _you_ will know that you are a coward," Nakago insisted, "and being a coward in your own mind is worse than the whole world telling you so. Don't die today, miko. I will be very displeased."_

_Yui managed to smile. "Nakago, thank you…" Nakago looked as if he didn't care either way. "But the answer to my question…why _don'_t you blame me?"_

"_I obtained my revenge on the people who hurt me, and there is no longer any need for such foolish strife," He replied smoothly. "My soul is at peace. But these fools in Kutou… they commit crimes in my name, when they certainly do not have my support. Yui - I will help protect you just this once, but the next time you come close to death I will certainly not save you."_

_Yui nodded and stood, walking over to hug him. "I understand," She whispered, tears falling. The pink sky above them was beginning to dissipate, and the world was being engulfed in thick black smoke. "I understand everything now…" Just before the smoke devoured them, Nakago's spirit glimmered blue, and the roar of a dragon reached her ears._

"Thank you."

_Miaka, I'm coming home._

XXXXXX

"Miaka," Chiriko said, wrapping his arms around her. "Miaka, I'm _so _sorry…"

"Y-YUI!" Miaka shrieked, tears overflowing. She only had eyes for her friend, even as the fires raging around her threatened to swallow her whole. "Yui, no! Oh gods, Yui, _please_ don't do this to me…"

"Miaka, Miaka!" Chiriko squeezed her shoulder. "Miaka, I know you're upset, but we have to leave _now_. I promised Tasuki I would get you out of here safely…"

Speaking of Tasuki, thought Chiriko absently, where was he? He knew that Nuriko, Mitsukake, Hotohori and Tamahome were fighting nearby and Chichiri was away doing _something_, but so far he hadn't seen nor heard his bandit friend for a several minutes now. Had something happened? "Nuriko! Tamahome! Mitsukake!" He called to his friends with every fiber of his being and every octave in his voice, and slowly but surely, his friends appeared before him, covered with soot and looking quite disoriented by the pressures of battle.

"Miaka!" Tamahome cried, racing towards her and enveloping the woman in his arms. "Miaka… I was scared to death! Oh god Miaka, I'm so glad you're all right…"

"Tama...home…" She whispered, but her eyes were still blank with loss. Despite all of Tamahome's efforts to evoke a response from her, Miaka failed to notice anything around her with any sort of clarity.

"Chiriko," Tamahome asked with furrowed eyebrows, "What's wrong with-"

"It's Yui!" Chiriko shouted, pointing to the pallid woman beside him. "She didn't make it, and Miaka can't handle her sorrow. We have to get her out of here, Tamahome… or at least find Mitsukake-"

"MITSUKAKE!" Nuriko howled, his voice reaching a high pitch that Chiriko had never heard from him before. "Mitsukake goddamnit, where are you? Tasuki needs you!"

Tamahome and Chiriko's heads snapped up as Nuriko approached, carrying a limp and lifeless Tasuki. "Tasuki!"

Miaka's eyes fluttered. "Tasu…ki?"

"I'm here!" Felling another incoming soldier, Mitsukake pushed his way through the smoke and debris and grabbed Tasuki from Nuriko's hands. Carefully, he laid the redhead on the floor and ripped Tasuki's shirt open, revealing three deep holes where the arrows had been. The blood around the injuries was beginning to clot, but the area around it was turning a sickly greenish-gray in color. "It looks like whatever stabbed him was poisoned," Mitsukake announced, frowning as a bead of sweat dropped into his eye. "He's unconscious and it seems like his wrist is broken, but he'll live-" His palm glowed a warm green and his kanji flashed as he prepared to heal Tasuki's injuries.

"Wait! Make sure inspect Yui, too," Chiriko said, lying the woman down beside Mitsukake. "She doesn't look too good. She's dying if she isn't dead already, Mitsukake."

The healer spared Yui a glance. "It's too late," he mumbled, shaking his head in pity. "She's still alive, but barely. I won't be able to help her without my powers, and my holy water is-"

"Please!" Miaka interjected, breaking free from Tamahome's grasp. "If you can heal her… please do something!" The lines of Mitsukake's frown deepened.

"I'm sorry, Miaka, but Tasuki has to be a priority-" He moved his hand over Tasuki's body, only to be denied contact by the bandit's hand flashing up to grab his wrist.

"Wait," Tasuki croaked, opening his eyes. "Heal the girl. I'm made of tougher stuff than 'er. Worry about me after."

His friends started to protest. "But-"

"_Just do it!" _The intense fury of his own voice sent Tasuki into a coughing fit, and reluctantly, Mitsukake turned his attention to Yui. Closing his eyes and letting out a sigh, he moved his blessed hand against the woman's chest, and the faint green glow blossomed outwards, shading her body as well as everyone nearby in the warm life giving light. The skin around Yui's stab wound mended perfectly and the countless organ and muscle tissue reverted back to their healthy states. Color returned to the Seiryuu no Miko's face, yet as seconds ticked by, Yui failed to draw in a breath.

"Oh no," Nuriko whispered, clapping his hands over his mouth. Tears formed in his eyes as he glanced uneasily between Tasuki and Yui. Miaka buried her face in the crook of Tamahome's neck. "It didn't heal her. She's dead!"

"Hey, look," Tamahome said in amazement, and his lover glanced up. A spindling wave of blue energy was being emitted from Yui's body, cloaking her completely in Seiryuu's ethereal glow. Like the power of healing, the blue wave covered the bystanders as well, but unlike Mitsukake's power, it expanded to engulf the whole shrine. Fire after fire was snuffed out, and the large smoke plumes gradually began to fade. The shrine as a whole revealed itself, displaying a battle scarred wasteland littered with bodies. Very few enemy soldiers had been left standing (and those that were found it wise to surrender), and the only sight worthy of attention other than Yui was the battle going on between Kutou's emperor and shogun in the center of the room. Hotohori looked around at disbelief at the cleared field, and then with wide eyes he marched over to the other seishi.

"What is going on here?" He demanded, but no one could give him an answer. They could only watch and wait for whatever was happening to come to an end.

Suddenly, Yui's eyes snapped open, and she hacked loud and hard. Blood and spittle sprayed over her shirt and chin, and she looked up at the seven anxious faces gazing at her. "What… what happened?"

"YUI!" Miaka fell onto Yui's breast, hugging her tight around the middle while she cried. "Thank god you're all right!"

"What the hell was 'at?" Tasuki murmured, wincing as he tried to sit up. The world was hazy and tottering to him. "Was that Seiryuu-?"

"It's not over yet," Chiriko gasped, pointing to the ensuing fight on the other side of the room. Gidayu slashed Ukyo across the face, and the man stumbled backward. Despite the copious cuts covering the shogun's body, the two men were very evenly matched. Ukyo had youth on his side, while Gidayu had more experience, and both of them possessed the deadly drive to win that gave them so much more strength. And some time during the duel, Ukyo had been able to grab Hotohori's sword as was facing Gidayu now with it. Gidayu seemed to be the better off of the two, but he was only using one of his hands to hold the sword; the other hung limp beside him.

"Gidayu-!" Hotohori shouted, concern evident in his voice. But the emperor of Kutou ignored the call, only having eyes for his opponent. As he raced to clash with his opponent again, the blue mist continued to sway around their feet.

"You are a fool, Gidayu," Ukyo chuckled, his sword colliding with the emperor's. Sparks sprayed from their weapons and twinkled on the floor before quickly extinguishing themselves. "You should have surrendered, but now you'll only be a stump when I sit before your country-" He parried another blow and gave a clean cut to his emperor's nose. A large sliver of flesh was sliced off and the raw skin burned under the open air. "-And humiliate you by taking your crown!" Ukyo hissed as Gidayu jabbed him in the stomach, and the blue fog intensified.

"I would rather die than submit to you!" Gidayu yelled, knocking Ukyo off balance with a swift kick to his right hip. But Ukyo was heavier set than the emperor, and with little effort he regained his balance and batted Gidayu's sword back. The man tripped and slammed into the wall, which he had unknowingly been moving closer to. Gidayu hissed out a curse as he held his sword in front of him, blood pouring down his face and hands.

"Looks like you've lost." Ukyo chuckled. He stared down in confusion at the blue tendrils engulfing his feet. He narrowed his eyes. "What in the world-"

"No," Gidayu said, grinning. "I have certainly not." His voice sounded weird, Ukyo thought, glancing up. Deeper. And with wide eyes he realized exactly why that was.

In front of Ukyo, Gidayu was _glowing; _encased in a bright blue that blinded. He seemed to stand taller and greater than before, with a strength and animosity that was tangible. Ukyo actually shivered as he stared at the man, for right behind Gidayu was the spirit of the one Ukyo worshipped.

"Nakago-sama," Ukyo whispered reverently, falling to his knees. Gidayu raised his sword with his one hand, glaring daggers at the pathetic display before him. "You do not have my support when you kill and pillage." It was Gidayu's voice saying it, but it was _Nakago's_ words. "And you most certainly do not have my blessing by trying to usurp this man from his position or Lord Saihitei from his. You, Ukyo, are a fool." Nakago and Gidayu both narrowed their eyes. "And I will see to it that you get a fool's punishment."

Ukyo shook with a mixture of fright and fury. "You would kill me?" He cried hysterically. "After all I've done for your name? All the people I've turned to your cause?"

Nakago smirked. "My cause is dead. It ended after I took revenge on the ones who destroyed my tribe and I was killed by Tamahome. But do not worry… I will not kill you." Gidayu twirled his sword. "There is no greater shame for a warrior than being allowed to survive after defeat. I will not kill you; death is too good for pathethic scum like yourself." He raised his sword high above his head. Miaka lunged forward, hoping to stop her husband, but Tamahome halted her with a firm hand. The metal of the sword glinted in the dim light cast by the oil lamp, and it flashed bright as it soared downwards, above Ukyo's head. Miaka closed her eyes. She flinched as she heard the metallic clang of the blade.

A hush fell over the room, and then a hoarse scream shattered the silence.

Ukyo stared down in disbelief at his amputated fingers, lying bloodied and still twitching on the floor. His left hand shook as he moved in up to his face for closer inspection.

"You will no longer raise a blade against me," Gidayu seethed. The blue fog and Nakago's spirit had vanished. "Or anyone else. You will live the remainder of your poor, pathetic existence in the deepest catacombs of my prison, and I will take great pleasure in watching you suffer." He whipped the blood from his blade, speckling Ukyo's face and shirt with it. He turned to the remaining soldiers cowering on the outskirts. "You men!" He shouted, and they jumped. He lowered his voice an octave for his next command, and his voice was steely. "If any of you value your lives, I command you to take this man to a cell and bind him with the heaviest steel chains you can find!" The soldiers wasted no time, skittering over to Ukyo like puppies with tails between their legs. Beginning to go into shock, the shogun surrendered without any protest, though his eyes followed Gidayu with barely suppressed anger and disbelief. "And free every single civilian you fools have captured! I will fill those cells with your corpses soon enough!" He circled around to face his fellow emperor, who he approached with dignified caution. The shrine was filled with anticipating silence as he bowed low at the waist to Hotohori.

"We will discuss these matters later, in my chambers," Gidayu insisted, straightening. "I promise you, Saihitei-dono, I will take every precaution to ensure that this doesn't happen again. And these men will be severely punished." Without ceremony, Gidayu strode out into the hallway and to wherever emperors went after slicing a man's fingers off, leaving the Suzaku seishi, Miaka, and Yui in a room full of blood and corpses as well as disbelieving expressions.

Out of nowhere, a cloud of white smoke popped into existence. "Da!" Chichiri said happily, coming out from the plume looking dirty and disheveled but otherwise unharmed. "Lady Houki and Boushin-chan are perfectly safe now, no da!" He looked around at his friends, who watched him with wide eyes - a mixture of disbelief and pure amazement. Chichiri blinked. "…What did I miss, no da?"

XXXXXX

The sun was setting on the seishi's fifth day in the palace when Gidayu's promised audience finally came to be. The most severe damage had been cleaned up, while the hundreds of corpses had been buried under Chichiri's meticulous supervision. Although most of the dead had been men with malicious intent, they had often been young and misguided, and Chichiri felt they deserved as much respect and honor for fighting for their cause as any soldier, much to Gidayu's chagrin.

Currently, the seven of Suzaku waited out in the hallway of Gidayu's chambers for them to be called inside, along with a small group of Loyals. The ample windows on either side of the hall provided optimal light, and with the beautiful oranges, purples, and blues of the sunset to gaze at, all except one of the occupants were surprisingly cheery, considering the circumstances.

"What th' hell are they doin' here?" Tasuki spat, glaring at the four soldiers guarding Gidayu's door. His extensive injuries had finally been healed, and he seemed to be making up for lost time in terms of his attitude. "Weren't they th' same guys who were tryna kill th' lot of us a couple days ago?"

"Without Ukyo's bitter hatred clouding their judgment," Chichiri explained, "The young soldiers of the army have turned from their old ways, no da. After seeing Gidayu show such fierce determination and strength during battle, not to mention being overshadowed by Nakago, they've actually begun to _respect_ him, no da. It seems Kutou will recover from this blow after all, no da."

Tasuki snorted. "Jus' wait until another power hungry scumbag shows up," He mumbled. "Then this whole thing will repeat right th' fuck o'er again. And I definitely won't be 'ere ta see it."

Tamahome rolled his eyes. "Well aren't you cheery today." Tasuki glared and growled at his rival in love. Even though he had only been semi-conscious, he could still remember how tightly Miaka had grabbed on to Tamahome when she'd thought Yui died. He tried to tell himself that it was just because of grief and that he had been too out of it to be of any help in the comfort department, but deep down Tasuki knew better than that. All that happened those few days ago had been a mistake; that was obvious. Miaka had been drunk and still recovering from three years of loneliness. A beautiful, intelligent, wonderful woman like her could never fall for a country hick like him. The thought only increased Tasuki's sulking.

The door swung open. "Attention everyone!" Yui stood before them, dressed in a beautiful silk violet kimono and grinning a mile a minute. Being accepted back into the palace and seeing Miaka again had done wonders for her sense of well-being. "His Majesty Gidayu Hyobanshi II is ready to entertain his guests. Please, proceed to the throne room at once." Nuriko smiled and winked as he passed by, and Yui blushed. In her mind she hadn't done anything worthwhile during the rebellion, but a bit of a legend had begun to spring up courtesy of her servant Mizuki, and now many civilians were beginning to exalt her as a hero instead of the damnable villain she had been just days prior. The budding fame was proving hard to adjust to, but she could get used to it.

The dozens of people now within the throne room sat directly on the floor, prostrating as Gidayu sat on his throne. Saihitei was the only one permitted to stand. Gidayu interlaced his fingers on his lap before he began, having had his broken arm healed by Mitsukake a day earlier.

"Saihitei-dono… I assure you that I had no involvement in any attempts to overthrow you. It seems that I was betrayed as well. I've lost many good men these past few days. Men that I trusted… men that I _believed _I could trust."

Hotohori nodded, kicking at some debris with his foot. "I understand completely." The throne room had been badly damaged during a battle between loyalists and insurgents, but was much better off than the rest of the palace. The Suzaku seishi, Yui and Mizuki, and dozens of loyalists stood silent behind them, simply watching as their leaders laid the final conflicts of the two nations to rest.

Gidayu frowned at Hotohori's comment. "Even so, our treaty has been broken. Technically, both sides should be absolved from all obligations." He turned to Miaka, who sat obediently at his side. "My wife should be free to return to her family and home country." The faces of the seishi and priestesses grew hopeful, but Gidayu shook his head. "However… I cannot allow it. It seems that the hostility of my people for Konan is still as strong as ever. We need Miaka more now than we did before. To see a union between a born and bred citizen of Kutou and the Suzaku no Miko… it is our hope that such a marriage will gradually dissipate the belief that Konan brings us only pain and death. To have such a beautiful and caring empress at my side…" Miaka blushed and looked away. "Only good shall come of it. I know that you will see my logic in such a decision, Saihitei-dono."

Hotohori bowed his head in compliance though his heart ached for his priestess. "You have welcomed us into your home and showed us the utmost hospitality and respect-"

"Not ta mention almost gettin' us killed," Tasuki mumbled, and Nuriko rammed him in the gut. "Ow!"

Hotohori ignored them. "I dare not oppose anything you would recommend for our alliance."

"Then it is so." Gidayu gestured to his waiting guards. "My men shall escort you to your chambers to collect your things. Farewell, Emperor Saihitei and warriors of Suzaku. I only wish this meeting had bared sweeter fruit."

Hotohori and Gidayu bowed simultaneously. "And good luck to you and all of your endeavors. Kutou has a long and difficult road ahead of it, but I am certain that you will change the country for the better." The hall fell into awkward silence as the seishi and priestess gazed at each other, unsure of how to go forward. Yui sighed.

"At least let them have one good hug, Heika-sama," Yui suggested sweetly. "Who knows when the seishi will be able to visit here again?"

Gidayu managed a small, polite smile. "Very well." Nodding to his guards, the rest of the small crowd (including Yui) was ushered out. "Please spend the next few minutes saying your goodbyes, but do not take too long, for my escorts are waiting." Yui glared mildly at the emperor's back for his tactlessness, but either he did not feel her gaze or he simply chose to ignore it.

Nuriko approached Miaka first. "Be safe, Miaka," he whispered, tears shining in his violet eyes. "I love you and I'll miss you, you hyperactive food-monger you." Miaka giggled, and then Nuriko surprised them both by kissing her full on the lips. "Take that however you want to," He said, winking. "But just make sure you remember it." Miaka blushed bright scarlet, and Nuriko laughed raucously as he hugged her again. Hotohori was next.

"I wish you the best in every way, Miaka," He said sincerely, hugging her briefly. "I know that you will conquer any and every thing that you put your heart and mind to. I believe that it is your second best quality."

Miaka cocked her head, and her lips twitched. "Oh? And what's my first best quality?"

Hotohori looked at her quizzically, as if it was perfectly obvious. "Why, being able to admire my superior beauty, of course." Miaka nodded rapidly and thanked him, biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud. Really, what made it worse was the he was completely serious!

Chiriko padded up to her, grinning. "Uhm, okay… I don't really understand what that kiss was about, but…" He smiled shyly. "I just want to wish you the best, Miaka. I'm so proud of everything you've become, and I'm so happy to have known you. Actually, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be alive right now, so…"

Miaka frowned. "But if you never had known me," She reminded him, "You never would've died in the first place."

Chiriko laughed. "Exactly! And what fun would that be?" Miaka joined him in a hearty laugh, and then she embraced him before he could run away.

"I love you too, Chiriko," She whispered, grinning. "And yes, I know you didn't say that. But I could tell you were thinking it." Chiriko blushed and stammered, ducking his head and striding away without another word. Miaka giggled again, and when she looked up Mitsukake and Chichiri were standing before her. Chichiri offered her his arms, and she sunk into them gratefully. She would always remember his clean fresh scent, and she made sure to tell him so. The monk chuckled in response.

"Nice to know I have good hygiene, no da!"

Mitsukake offered her a bottle of jasmine oil for when she needed to relax, as well as the rest of his holy water.

"There's not much left, but it may come in handy," Mitsukake told her, giving her a one-armed hug and a calm smile. "If not, I'm sure it'll make a nice pot for a plant."

"Well what do ya know?" Tasuki drawled as he walked up, and Miaka's heart skipped a beat. "Mits has a sense of humor after all!" He traded a few lighthearted insults with his doctor friend before he turned fully to his priestess. His face instantly sobered. "Hey, Mi-chan."

Miaka blushed. "Hi, Tasuki." Deliberately he held out his hand to her, and she reached out and squeezed it. Next thing she knew, Miaka was being enveloped in the bandit's strong embrace.

"Take care, Miaka," Tasuki said huskily, and it was obvious that he was trying hard not to cry. "I know ya didn't mean it, but I'll cherish _all _the time we spent together." Tasuki flushed and looked down at his boots while Miaka furrowed her eyebrows.

"But Tasuki, I never-"

But it was too late; Tasuki was gone as quickly as he had come, leaving Miaka in a loose circle of her friends while the fiery bandit stood on the outskirts. He stared off into space, waiting for the farewells to be done, and it broke Miaka's heart all over again. _'Oh Tasuki… is this how it's always going to be between us from now on?' _She wasn't allowed to contemplate this for long, however, because just then Tamahome took the opportunity to show her how he felt in a way that only a lover could. Without any warning, he cupped her face in his big hands and kissed her long, deep, and slow. It feels good, Miaka thought, but it was all _wrong._ This wasn't who she wanted standing on the cusp of their departure kissing her within an inch of her life; she wanted Tasuki! And the thought was so forbidden and perverse and absolutely _wonderful_ that the tears Miaka had been so desperately trying to hold back finally broke free, leaving a flowing trail down her face. Her sorrow was so intense that she forgot to breath, and Tamahome broke his kiss to gaze at her. Believing her tears were for him, Tamahome wiped much of them away with the rough pad of his thumb and kissed away whatever remained. "I love you, Miaka," He whispered hoarsely, tears shining in his own eyes. "I don't care where you are or who you're with… I'll always love you." He waited patiently for her to declare the same thing.

"…I-I love you too, Tamahome," She croaked, stiffening as he hugged her tight. "I promise I'll never forget you."

"My lords?" A servant boy appeared in the doorway, bowing slightly. "Your belongings are packed and ready, if you are prepared to depart." With this knowledge, Miaka sobbed harder, and all of her seishi but one came over to comfort her in their final moments together. Tasuki stared out the window on the far side of the room, watching a family of birds flutter on a tree.

"Don't worry Miaka," Nuriko soothed. "This isn't goodbye forever. We'll see you again real soon, okay? Until then, you have to make sure to write so you can teach me some more of those fancy words of yours!"

"And always remember to call me if you need anything, no da." Chichiri said, ruffling her hair. "Just concentrate on reaching me, and I'll be there in a jiffy no da! I'll even bring Nuriko or Tamahome if you like."

Miaka smiled. "Thank you so much Chichiri. I'd really appreciate that."

"What the hell is Tasuki's problem, anyway?" Nuriko frowned, glaring at the oblivious redhead. "Ooh… that insensitive jerk. Just give me the word Miaka, and I'll make a nice Tasuki imprint in the wall for you!"

Miaka shook her head. "No, that's not necessary. Tasuki's just shy about his feelings, that's all." She raised her voice slightly, knowing that with his heightened senses he could hear her. "No matter how he acts around me, I'll always know how he _really_ feels." Tasuki didn't give any acknowledgement to this statement, though his fists did clench in response. Miaka tried with much difficulty to hide the hurt on her face.

"Suzaku Seishi," Gidayu called, folding his arms behind his back. He had been so quiet and unassuming that they'd almost forgotten he was in the room. "I believe you've had enough time," His voice was colder than usual, which was a stretch.

"All right, all ready," Nuriko mumbled, glaring at the emperor before giving Miaka one last hug. He filed after his seishi until they reached the door. "Bye bye, Miaka!" He shouted, waving enthusiastically. "Remember, write every day!" The rest of the seishi gave their individual farewells before disappearing through the threshold. Miaka especially noted, however, the way both Tamahome and Tasuki glanced longingly over their shoulder right before following their friends out. Those eyes… Miaka thought. Those beautiful amber eyes looking at her with such love and guilt would be a sight that would haunt her forever. With only Gidayu and herself present now, the palace, and in turn her heart, felt empty.

Miaka watched the door in longing, her heart constricting painfully. "Goodbye," she whispered softly. Turning to Gidayu: "If nothing else is requested of me," she said aloud, tears brimming again. "I wish to spend the remainder of the night resting in our quarters."

Gidayu nodded without looking at her, his gaze trained on the same window that Tasuki had been. "Accepted. But before you go, Miaka, a word?" She placed herself in front of him without protest. "You do not like it here." He narrowed his eyes, causing Miaka to flinch under his stern gray-eyed gaze. "You wish more than anything to be in Konan, with Emperor Saihitei and at _his_ palace. Despite all I have done for you, you choose to be ungrateful and still wish to reunite with _them_."

"Your Highness, I-"

"Ssh." The emperor grabbed hold of her chin and pressed his fingers to her lips. He jerked her face up so her eyes were level with his. "It was not a complicated statement. All I need you to do is answer yes or no: Do. You. Want. To go back?"

Miaka started to shake her head "no", but thought better of it. She nodded once, and Gidayu released her chin. "I do not think myself an unreasonable man. This treaty was designed to benefit both nations equally. And yet, in the end, Konan still seemed to be the one that was favored." He walked away, standing with his back facing her and hands clasped behind him. "I almost did not go through with it. Making a so-called peace treaty with an enemy nation… one that didn't even begin to assuage the pains of my people… how ludicrous." He glanced at her over his shoulder. "If I remember correctly, it was a certain red-haired girl that pleaded with me to change my mind, no?"

Miaka looked down at her feet. "Yes."

_Stern gray eyes, cold and unyielding._

_As Miaka stood in the doorway, panting harshly, the entire room's attention turned to her. While the other officials frowned in disdain and sneered in disgust, Chiriko, Chichiri, and Hotohori watched with wide, concerned eyes. "Miaka, what-?"_

"_This is a closed hearing," roared a burly man with a thick grey beard. "Outsiders are not allowed, especially a _woman_!"_

"_Please." Hotohori held his hand up, effectively silencing the man. "It is all right; she is of no threat to the confidentiality of this meeting. In fact, I advise you to watch your tone when addressing this woman, for she is the Suzaku no Miko."_

_Disbelieving whispers filled the room as Miaka's seishi strode over to meet her. Chiriko tugged on her sleeve. "Miaka-chan, what is the matter?"_

"_Tell them to stop," she whispered urgently. "Stop the negotiations!"_

_The voices quieted to a dull murmur at her loud proclamation. "Miaka," Chichiri scolded, "we're in the middle of an important audience, you know?"_

"_B-but, Yui-chan!" She protested loudly. "Yui-chan is in jail! They've given her life in prison!"_

"_She's a lucky one, too. If I had my way, she would be put to death." Emperor Gidayu Hyobanshi rose from his seat, walking deliberately over to the distraught young woman. "And for all the destruction she has caused for Konan, it is unbelievable that you would not feel the same way."_

"_Yui-chan is _not_ a murderer!"_

"_Her foolishness directly led to the slaughter of hundreds, perhaps thousands, of people, including four of your own seishi! Including that of the life of your own Emperor Saihitei! If not for your last wish to Suzaku, the damage done would have been much graver. You, of all people, Suzaku no Miko, should want the Seiryuu no Miko gutted and her entrails stuffed down her throat."_

"_Don't talk about Yui that way!" Miaka snapped. "Yui was tricked by Nakago! She was manipulated; she wasn't doing any of those things willingly!"_

"_Insolent wrench!" The man with the grey beard exclaimed. "How dare you talk to the emperor in such a way?"_

_Gidayu raised a hand. "Stand down. I will allow it." His eyes never left Miaka. "So, your loyalty to the girl is that strong? That you would pardon her from everything she has done?"_

_Miaka bit her lip. "Yes… Yui-chan has made mistakes… I have too… but please, Heika-sama, give her another chance."_

_Gidayu narrowed his eyes. "Her release is in the interest of neither Konan nor Kutou. What could you _possibly_ offer that would absolve her crimes in the eyes of the state?"_

_Miaka bit her lip and looked away from that penetrating gaze. "Me."_

"What?"

_She looked into Hotohori's bewildered brown eyes. "She and me are priestesses, right? A life for a life. You can take me in Yui's place."_

"_Miaka, no!"_

_Gidayu raised an eyebrow. "You will take her place in jail?"_

"_No. You're the new emperor, right? You'll need an empress to give you an heir. You need a woman who has a strong bloodline, so she can help you lead." She girded herself and met his gaze. "And who would be better… than a priestess?"_

Miaka closed her eyes against the memory. Gidayu continued. "You offered yourself willingly, without even the slightest prompting from me or any of my advisors."

She bit her lip. "Because… because I wanted Yui to be spared."

Gidayu scoffed, and then smirked. "It was because you thought it was the best deal. Absolve your friend from her crimes, and get to wed the handsome new emperor of Kutou."

"Don't flatter yourself!"

Gidayu glared mildly at her but said nothing. Deliberately, he walked over to the ornamental case holding his two long swords and pulled one from it. He admired the blade for a long moment, causing Miaka's heart to thunder. "You know, Miaka," he began. "We've been married for three years now. In only a few months, we will make it four. A joyous event, to be sure, but I am a little… perturbed by one slight fact." He spared her a glance over his shoulder. "We have… consummated our marriage-" Miaka cringed. "Many times, in fact. It goes without saying that intercourse has is in itself a benefit without any other… incentives attached-"

'_Not the way you do it,' _Miaka thought, but she nodded along with his lecture anyway.

"-But when I married you, there were certain obligations that you promised to fulfill to me." Miaka's stomach dropped. Gidayu turned to her. "Namely, giving me an heir. That was your selling point, wasn't it? Giving me a strong heir; the son of the mighty Suzaku no Miko?"

Miaka ripped a piece of flesh off her lower lip. "Y-Yes," she murmured. "I did say that."

"And yet… after three full years, there is no child. Please correct me if I'm wrong, Miaka, but… it was my understanding that a woman of your age and health should be quite fertile."

Miaka flushed, and her fists clenched at her side. "Yes, I guess that's true…"

"So!" Gidayu knocked the floor with the edge of his sword, causing Miaka to jump. He leaned easily against the hilt. "It seems to me that, for a woman of your age and health to go three years without falling pregnant, despite having intercourse with her husband on a regular basis… it would just have to mean that she is incapable of having children. That is, she is _barren_." Gidayu's gaze was ice cold. "What is your response to this, priestess?"

Miaka was at loss for words. "I…" She licked her lips, nibbled them, and winced when her nibbling caused her to bleed. She sucked the salty blood from her mouth and pondered over the taste before finding the courage to answer. "I… I'm sorry, Your Highness. I have no true excuse for my… condition." She beseeched him with her eyes. "I promise you, I didn't know! Maybe… maybe there's some way… maybe there's something that can increase my fertility… you see, in my world they have these pills-"

Gidayu narrowed his eyes. "I don't care about your world," He growled. "Besides, that wouldn't work, trust me. While you were not aware, I have been ordering the cooks to add those same herbs to your food and drink at every meal."

Miaka gasped. "What? You…" Her face turned bright pink. "You… you bastard! How could you-"

He shrugged and glanced once more out the window. "Considering the nature of this conversation," he said in a monotone, "I will forgive that outburst. _But do not let it happen again_." He sighed. "Don't worry, Miaka. I will not publicly condemn you for your… unproductive state, as it would disgrace me as well. However, I cannot free you from the treaty for the same reason. I would have to give some argument for letting you free, and admitting your infertility is not an option. Also, if you decided to run… well, let's not even think about that. The respect for the throne would diminish even further, and after I've just begun to regain it, too…"

Gidayu straightened, striding over to his wife. "Even so, I offer you a proposition. I will give you your freedom, provided that you accept the guise of a runaway and allow yourself to be pursued." He arched an eyebrow as he waited for her response.

Miaka's eyes widened. Such a momentous and yet generous thing he was offering! And yet, despite the great temptation to take him up on his offer, Miaka knew that she had no choice but to stay. "No," she blurted quickly, before she had the chance to change her mind. "It would cause trouble for Konan and Kutou… for you and Hotohori and my friends… I'm grateful, but I can't accept…"

Gidayu's face came alive with surprise. A long silence passed, and then: "You do realize, then, the consequences. Perhaps you were born in another world, but you have been living in this world for long enough that you should know of our traditions… a woman who is barren is ostracized by her people, Miaka. She is considered to be a misfortune; the bearer of a divine punishment. Women like you are considered to be contagious in your misfortune. I am unsure of Konan's typical reactions to such a situation, but in Kutou, to protect other women and insure the growth of prosperous, healthy communities… barren women are killed." Miaka took in a sharp breath and backed away, eyeing Gidayu's sword. "If I kill you now, I can easily blame it on disobedience or infidelity." Miaka's heart skipped a beat and she immediately thought of Tasuki – had she been found out? But Gidayu did not accuse her of any wrongdoings. "I can easily make up the tale that during the seishi's stay in the palace, a great misdeed was committed when I discovered you and the warrior Tamahome bedding down together. It would be easy to pull off. Extremely easy." Gidayu pulled his sword from his sheath and approached Miaka. She backed up until she hit the wall, and then slid down to the floor.

"Your Highness, wait! You could take a courtesan… pass the child off as my own. But-" Miaka sighed at the intense determination in the emperor's eyes, and resigned to her fate, she lowered her head and waited for the death blow. Instead, the sword clattered to the ground near her feet. Miaka's head snapped up as she gazed at her husband questioningly.

"There is no courtesan… who could ever duplicate your green eyes or your fire hair in a child…"

Once again at a lost for words, Miaka waited breathlessly for him to finish. She started at the feel of his hand caressing her face; something that she had never experienced from him before. The man was clueless when it came to signs of affection, yet here he was… could what he was doing even be called affection?

"B-But," Miaka stammered, "What about you? What will you do?"

Gidayu moved away. "Do not worry about the state of my empire. It is no concern of yours any longer. I will handle any inquiries about your disappearance as they come. But, I will not kill you. I would not be so stupid as to destroy my last great alliance by killing Konan's precious priestess. I don't wish to die by the hands of your possessive boyfriend." Surprisingly, Gidayu smiled. "So, Miaka, you are free. You cannot give me what you promised me. And I will not force you to stay here any longer, when the greatest healing has been done. You are not needed here."

"So…what now?"

"I will find the Seiryuu no Miko, and use her abilities to help our country grow. Having you here these three years, and the events that have taken place these last few days… they've made me realize something. This was a horrible arrangement. Even as Kutou struggles to rebuild and simultaneously maintain its own identity, it still depends heavily on Konan. I refuse to depend on the charity of the nation of the south. And that includes using its priestess for political gain. The Seiryuu no Miko, however… she belongs to this nation. She is _our_ tool to be used, and I was foolish to not utilize it before. She has committed great atrocities… she has caused great damages to both countries, and yet-"

Miaka shook her head. "No, Yui didn't do any of that. She was deceived by Nakago. She was lonely and scared and lost and _angry_, and that made her do things she wouldn't have normally done. But she also allowed me to summon Suzaku, and then I was able to stop Nakago. I owe her my life, Your Highness."

Gidayu eyed her carefully. "Perhaps." He picked his sword up from the floor. "Manipulated or not, she still helped start a war. And thus, she must be punished."

"You… you won't send her back to jail, will you?"

Gidayu scoffed. "No, woman, despite your failure to uphold your obligations to me, I will not absolve any other aspects of the treaty. Besides, the Seiryuu no Miko will have much more use to me as my figurehead than for her to rot for life in prison."

Miaka still didn't like the way Gidayu was so impersonal about the dealings he had with people's lives, but the fact that he was taking pity on her was a start. "If… But if I leave now-"

"I will tell the people the truth. I do not wish to depend on Konan any longer. They need to know nothing more."

Miaka nodded, smiling faintly. "Gidayu… thank you."

Gidayu glared mildly at her. "Do not speak to me in such a familiar manner, woman. You may no longer be my wife but you are still inferior to me."

Miaka winced. "Right. Sorry."

Gidayu continued. "Take anything you see fit with you when you leave. All the jewels and silken robes you have accumulated are yours to keep. If you wish it, I will have an escort for you as far as the Kutou-Konan border. Beyond that, you are on your own. You're not my responsibility after that point."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I understand. But I must decline your invitation-"

Gidayu shrugged. "Very well. Goodbye Miaka." And with that he walked out. Miaka fumed silently. He hadn't even let her finish! What a rude, insensitive… awkward, caring man. It was hard to admit it, but Gidayu _did _seem to care, in his own twisted way. He lacked normal people skills, but he did work his hardest to do what was best for his country. And despite how he might feel about it personally, he was letting her go. She was _free_. Miaka felt tears of joy trail down her cheeks. Oh, Suzaku! Without any concern for who was watching, Miaka raced back to her room to find it empty. Gidayu was nowhere in sight, but that was just fine with her. She scurried over to her closet and ripped off her elaborate gown, shifting through the silk and lace until she found the one article of clothing she really felt comfortable wearing – her old middle school uniform. She had grown quite a bit since then, and it was a tight fit, but she managed to squeeze into the skirt at least. The top's buttons, however, didn't snap closed over her breasts and without a second thought Miaka tossed it to the pile with the rest of her wardrobe. She settled for wearing Nuriko's green tunic over her skirt and slipped into a pair of comfortable loafers. She probably looked like a fool, but she didn't care. She was going home. Maybe it wasn't Tokyo, but her family was there all the same, and that was good enough for her. Miaka ran from the room. It was dawn, and she had a long way to go if she wanted to get to Konan within a few days time.

Forget Gidayu and his 'courteous' offers. Miaka had had more of the royal treatment than she could stand. She longed to go back to those days with the seishi and her riding horses all day until her bottom was sore; where they camped under the stars and ate overcooked fish and stale rice. Most of all, she wanted to hear herself laugh again, and know that it was her friends that caused it.

She had a long way to go.

XXXXXX

Tasuki yanked his way up and out of Chichiri's straw hat with a grunt. He let out a happy sigh as he saw the familiar sights of the Konan palace – home sweet home. He squatted near the rim as he waited to help his other friends and their parcels out as well. At the same time, Tasuki allowed himself to reflect on his hellish experience in Kutou.

All in all, Tasuki decided while pulling Mitsukake through by the hand, things had happened that were much worse. He could've been gang raped and maimed. Gidayu could've refused to let them see Miaka at all. Tasuki might've gone the rest of his adult life never seeing Miaka's smiling face again, and that was just unbearable. As he looked around, he noticed his brothers were a lot happier than when they first arrived; even Tamahome, though his face occasionally went dim with yearning. Miaka wasn't being disrespected and abused like he had feared when the arrangement was first proposed. Though the emperor was often cold and arrogant with a calculating gaze that sent shivers up Tasuki's spine, Gidayu addressed Miaka in much the same way Hotohori spoke to Houki, though Tasuki knew it was totally different. Despite Hotohori's forever lingering love for Miaka, one could tell that he generally cared for Houki, too. The relationship between Miaka and Gidayu, though, often seemed forced and unfamiliar, as if they were a couple who had only been together a couple months rather than three long years.

Still, Tasuki thought with a sigh, it could've been much worse.

Didn't make him feel any better, though.

"Excuse me, oji-san," Chiriko piped up in his scratchy, pubescent tone. The rest of the seishi had made it safely to the other side and were being greeted by Konan's royal elite. Hotohori had been forced to depart immediately to tend to his wife and son and handle all important political matters his absence and subsequent kidnapping had caused. "But do you think Heika-sama will allow us to visit the palace anytime soon in the future?"

The general looked over at the boy with dubiousness. "I wouldn't know, son. The recent attack has only made things more difficult for people in Kutou, and even here in Konan. It might be quite some time before the emperor deems it safe enough to allow such esteemed visitors such as yourselves."

Under the compliment, Chiriko preened, and Tasuki let out a snort. Poor kid… how he remembered how proud and overly confident he was at that age! Chiriko used to be a lot more humble… now he gobbled up all the praise he could get. Tasuki hated to think it, but he really couldn't wait until real life came and knocked Chiriko down a couple – or thirty – notches. In the corner of his eye, Tasuki watched Tamahome increase his stride and settle in place next to Chiriko. The two walked with their heads bent together, talking quietly, though Tasuki could hear every word from where he was right beside them.

"Looks like our 'operation rescue Miaka' plan failed, Tamahome. I'm sorry… we tried as hard as we could..."

Tamahome shook his head. A permanent crease had formed between his eyes. "Yeah… we were so close. Miaka could've gotten away, if not for _Heika-sama's_ brilliant and logical solution to their problems."

Chiriko chuckled. "I know this isn't what you want to hear me say, but I think his decision was best." Tamahome glared at him. "No, no, really! Kutou's citizens still hold a deep rooted animosity for Konan. If they grow to love Miaka as their empress, then perhaps they'll learn to accept Konan as allies as well."

"Oh, yeah? And what if they don't?"

"I know secretly you hope for that, but I tend to be a little more optimistic. With enough time, I believe any heart can heal itself of hatred and move towards love."

"What the hell?" Tasuki mumbled quietly, unaware that Chiriko could hear him. "Didjya pick that up from a self-help book or something?"

Tamahome laughed, though Chiriko wasn't amused. "Hey," he shouted, putting his hands on his hips. "Who asked for your opinion?"

"Who says I need ta be asked? Ever since ya got a little scraggly hair on yer chest, ya think yer the ultimate authority on everythin'! 'Bout time someone knocked ya down from yer high horse, _Chiriko-sama_."

Chiriko and Tasuki stopped walking, staring at each other challengingly. Chiriko's mouth spread into a mischievous grin. "Oh yeah? And you think _you _can do it, Tasuki-nii_chan_?"

Tasuki crossed his arms, grinning. "Hell yah, I think I can do it! I'm the only one who _can_ do it!"

"Well, don't just stand there. Come on and teach me, then."

Tasuki lunged forward and encased Chiriko in a headlock. The young boy struggled under Tasuki's hold while the other seishi cheered for their chosen side.

"Come on, Chiri-chan!" Nuriko crowed. "Show that redheaded idiot what's for!"

"Oh my, no da," Chichiri said, trying desperately to restrain his laughter. "Should we try to separate the _children_, Mitsukake no da?"

"No, in cases like this… better to let the two fight it out until one of them ends up submitting."

"You mean like two wolves fighting over a scrap of meat, no da?"

"No, more like two wolves fighting over a mate, only without the mate. And one of the wolves is a puppy."

"Hey! I heard that!" Chiriko yelled indignantly, and Chichiri and Mitsukake both laughed.

"Hah! Ya ain't all that high an' mighty now, are ya?" Tasuki ruffled Chiriko's hair as the teen still struggled against his vice like grip. Tasuki laughed in victory and released his young friend. Chiriko stumbled forward for a few steps before he regained his balance, and then he glared back at Tasuki without any real results.

"Sorry, Chiriko. But yer still miles away from me." Shaking his head and chuckling, Tasuki turned his back on the boy and continued walking down the hallway. "Ya can act as confident as you want, but I still – hey! What the..!"

While Tasuki had already claimed his victory and decided the fight was over, Chiriko had snuck up behind him and slipped his arms around the older man's neck. Tasuki tried to wrench them away but was met with very little success. "What the hell? Get offa me, damnit!"

Chiriko cackled. "Never!" Nevertheless he removed his arms from Tasuki's neck and grabbed hold of the bandit's wrists instead, yanking them behind Tasuki and pressing them hard against his lower back. Tasuki was trapped and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. The rest of the seishi stood and gaped.

"I win!" Chiriko chirped. He craned his neck over Tasuki's shoulder and looked into his startled golden eyes. "Now what was that you said? About teaching me a lesson?"

"…Wait a go, Chiriko!" Nuriko pumped his fists enthusiastically and laughed at Tasuki's expense. Tasuki tried in vain to get free, but the position he was caught in was incredibly awkward and Chiriko's grip failed to slacken in the slightest.

"What the hell?" Tasuki shouted indignantly. "You tricked me!"

"I taught him that," Nuriko said proudly. "In the days after his studies, Chiriko and I have been sparring together."

"You mean you were taught fighting strategies from _Nuriko?" _Tasuki said disbelievingly.

Chiriko shrugged. "Mitsukake taught me how to do a good right hook."

"What the hell? I ain't never seen Mits so much as kill a spider, an' he's teachin' ya how to punch a guy's lights out?"

"I'm not defenseless, you know," Mitsukake replied, miffed. "There are times when being this big comes in handy."

Tasuki regarded Chiriko with a baffled expression. "How come you never asked me ta help ya with that? I'm a _bandit_, damnit!" Tasuki looked distraught, but he tried to cover it up with his angry outburst. Chiriko was no fool, though. He searched through the mathematical equations and knowledge of politics and all the other useless garbage contained in his mind to find something he could say to make the redhead feel better.

"Well, honestly I didn't think you'd have the time. I didn't want to bother you…"

Tasuki scoffed. "That's just stupid! Of course I can teach ya!" Tasuki leaned over and offered Chiriko his cheek. "Hit me."

"_What?"_

"Go ahead, hit me! I can't jus' teach ya how ta fight, ya gotta learn fer yerself. An' the only way to do that is ta jus' do it. Come on, Chiriko, don't hold back!"

Chiriko bit his lip and contemplated for a moment… before reaching back and punching Tasuki full in the nose. The redhead howled, jumping back and grabbing his nose. "_OW! _What th'_ fuck_?"

Chiriko's eyes widened as blood dripped onto Tasuki's hands. "I thought you were going to duck or something!"

Debating over holding his nose or strangling the teenager, holding his nose won out. "I was expectin' ya to give me a little love tap or somethin', not beat th' shit out of me!"

"Ah! I'm _sorry_!"

Although Mitsukake hurried over to heal the poor bandit, he was having trouble going through the motions because he was too busy laughing his ass off. Even Chichiri was sprawled out on the floor, laughing loud enough to wake the dead and turning as red as a sun ripened tomato.

Yes, Tasuki thought with a sigh, glaring at Mitsukake as the man finally got over his chuckle fit and healed his nose. Things could've been much, much worse.

XXXXXX

Miaka looked up at the horse anxiously. It really had been too long since she'd ridden one; royal life had made her overly soft. The large chocolate stallion snorted and gazed at the woman with his big trusting eyes as she tightened the saddle on the horse's back.

"Just because I'm not taking his jewelry or fancy clothes," Miaka mumbled with a smile, "Doesn't mean I can't take his horse." With a grunt, Miaka pushed herself up onto the horse's back and wobbled precariously for a moment before righting herself. She petted the stallion's mane and then grabbed the reins and kneed the horse to get it going.

"Miaka!"

Miaka yanked back at the reins, and the horse tugged violently back before stopping. She looked over her shoulder to see Yui and Mizuki – whose arms were bandaged due to burns – coming toward her. Miaka grinned and jumped down from the saddle, running over to give her friend a hug. "Yui!"

Yui laughed. "Miaka, where are you going? The palace is the other way." She put her hands on her hips, smirking. "Don't you have servants to do this for you?"

"Not anymore," Miaka murmured, gazing up at Yui through her eyelashes. "I'm not an empress anymore, Yui-chan; Gidayu let me go free." Yui clapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm my own woman now, and that's how I'm going to keep it until the day I die. I've sampled the way things can be when you put your life in other people's hands… and I've had enough."

Tears spilled down Yui's cheeks. "Oh, Miaka… I'm so happy for you! After all this time!" She shook her head in disbelief. "So that's where you're going now, isn't it? Back to Konan? To your family?"

Closing her eyes, Miaka nodded. "Yes. Gidayu has let me go without punishment, so I'm not going to waste time sitting around here any longer." She patted the horse's hide. "I'm going to take ol' Sky Blaze here all the way back to Konan. I'll ride all night if I have to!"

"Wait, Lady Miaka," Mizuki whispered, blushing. She was obviously humbled to be so close to an empress, former or not. "If you wish, I can arrange a carriage to take you there. A woman of your status shouldn't go alone all that way. It's too dangerous."

Before Miaka could protest, Yui agreed. "Exactly! One little woman like you wouldn't last a day on their own, Miaka!" She winked. "But if _three_ women go on a trip together, one of which happens to be a master of the sword… well, surely that would be much safer, right?"

"Yes, but… who do we know who has an ability like that?"

Yui snorted. "I'm talking about _me_, silly!" Miaka gaped. "Come on, you didn't think I spent the last three years just moping, did you? Well, not completely, anyway."

Miaka's eyes watered. "Yui… I would be honored to have you escort me to the palace. I… don't know how to repay you…"

Yui squeezed her hand. "Miaka, you've saved my life twice, both at the summoning and when I was in prison. The least I can do is get you back to Konan safely. But if I may ask, why did His Majesty change his mind?"

Glancing away, Miaka let out a shuddering sigh. "Oh, Yui…"

Yui frowned. "Miaka, what's wrong?"

Miaka shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Yui smiled sadly, and Miaka returned it. "There used to be a time, Miaka, when we could tell each other anything. I know that it will never be quite the same between us, but… I want to be here when you need me now. After all, I have a lot of time to make up for."

"Oh, Yui-chan… I'm glad I'm free to go, really I am, but the reason isn't exactly a good thing…"

Yui nodded. "Well, it's going to be a long ride. Why don't you tell me all about it?"

Miaka inhaled sharply. "Well, the truth is, I'm-"

XXXXXX

Tasuki lay on the bank of the pond, skipping rocks across the surface every few minutes just so he could watch the way the ripples reflected the light of the sun, which was just beginning to rise. It was the morning of the fourth day of his time back at the palace, and Tasuki was getting antsy. Sure, he was happy that full out war had been avoided and all his friends had come out okay, but now the bandit was bored as hell. What good was a fancy smanchy palace to a self-proclaimed man of the mountains? Unless Miaka was there, Tasuki couldn't see a point to it, so this redhead figured he'd be making the long trek back to Mount Reikaku very soon. "Maybe a round o' sake wit Kouji will cheer me up," He wondered aloud, his eyes sliding closed.

"Or maybe you just need a hug, no da!"

Tasuki shot up from his lounging position, smacking Chichiri right in the face. The monk let out an indignant cry before turning chibi and floating safely to the ground. "That really hurt, no da!" The super deformed Chichiri squeaked, rubbing his chibi nose with a chibi finger.

"I hate it when ya do that," Tasuki growled, rubbing his own head from where he collided with Chichiri's chin. "What do you want?"

Chichiri reverted back to his original state with a small puff of blue tinted smoke. "I figured you could use some company, no da! You've been so quiet and standoffish since we got back to the palace, no da."

Tasuki frowned. "I'm just fine."

"It's Miaka isn't it?"

Tasuki sighed. "…Yeah."

Chichiri sighed as well, sitting down beside Tasuki. He pulled off his cheerful mask and regarded his friend with his one good eye. "You don't have to feel guilty about feeling the way you feel, no da. I thought I told you that…"

"It ain't about th' way I feel, Chichiri. I mean yeah, that's part of it, but it ain't _most_ of it." He looked away. "It's just… something happened, and it's really bugging me, ya know?" Chichiri's eyes narrowed, his mouth forming a grim line. "Ah, but it ain't anythin' like that! I mean, maybe it is a little, but… _I didn't have sex with her_!"

The bandit's rough tones echoed in the quiet morning air, causing him to blush. "Say it a little louder, Tasuki no da," Chichiri deadpanned, rubbing his chin. "I don't think they heard you all the way in Hokkan."

Tasuki snorted. "Smart ass."

Chichiri pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his head on top of his knees. "Tell me what's bothering you, Tasuki. I promise I won't judge you for whatever it is. And I promise I won't laugh or lecture you, either."

Tasuki looked doubtful. "Promise?"

Chichiri smiled softly. "Promise."

So Tasuki told Chichiri everything that had happened during that night in Kutou – Miaka getting drunk and him taking her back to her room; the revealing heart to heart conversation; the warm feelings Tasuki had gotten in the pit of his stomach when he had first touched her hair. He told him about how a lighthearted argument had ended up with him on top of her, and how good it felt to finally feel free enough to express his love in the way _he _wanted, not in the way he thought Miaka or even Tamahome wanted. Tasuki didn't set out to divulge so many secrets about himself, so many things he would've preferred to keep buried; but the more he talked, the easier the words seemed to come, and soon he had talked all that he could talk and told everything he could tell. Tasuki waited anxiously while Chichiri pondered, and annoyingly the monk seemed content with just sitting and watching the sun rise over the distant mountaintops.

"There's nothing wrong with you, no da," Chichiri said finally, facing his friend once more. "Your love is not dirty; it's just inconvenient. But you shouldn't feel like you've done anything that you should be damned for, Tasuki. Don't misunderstand, kissing Miaka while she is both married and in love with someone else _is_ wrong, but it's not like you forced yourself on her, no da. Everything you did was reciprocated. If nothing else does it, that alone should comfort you, no da."

Tasuki shrugged. "Have you ever done somethin' stupid like that, Chichiri?" His face was guilt-ridden. "Have you ever come between two people you really care about?"

"No, I have not. But still, if the woman I was in love with… if she discovered she was in love with someone else…" Chichiri's eye grew distant. "I would want her to be honest with me, no da. I would rather her be happy and be with someone else than be with me and be miserable."

Tasuki frowned. "You're not talkin' 'bout jus' me an' Miaka anymore, are ya?"

Both men stared out at the sparkling water, and despite the tense subject matter the atmosphere was eerily calm. "…No. When I was about your age or younger, I fell in love with a woman named Kouran. We had been childhood friends, and when I was seventeen I approached her parents for their approval of taking her hand in marriage. We were engaged to be wed, but just weeks before our wedding, I found her kissing my best friend, Hikou." Tasuki winced. "I was understandably upset. On the night of a large flood, I confronted Hikou, and our fight led to his death, and me losing my eye. That flood wiped out my entire village, Tasuki; Kouran included. I cried for days afterward… for me, for Hikou, for Kouran… and for everything I would never have again."

'_I'm swearing off love forever if somethin' like that happens'_, Tasuki thought.

"Tasuki. You may think my story is meant to frighten you," Chichiri said, as if he could hear Tasuki's thoughts. "But I mean the exact opposite. Never shy away from love, no matter what kind it is or whether or not it is returned, for love is what empowers us, no da. Even if Miaka never loves you in the way that you want her to, always cherish what you have, because once it's gone…"

"…Yeah," Tasuki groaned, massaging his temples. "It ain't comin' back."

A flock of birds flew by just then, filling the air with their pleasant chirps. "I was young and foolish then, Tasuki. I should not have taken my fury out on my best friend, despite how he may have hurt me. In the end, I could no more be mad at Hikou than I could be at Kouran. After all, we can't help with who we fall in love, or with who we fall out of love. And… we can't help the fact that our type of love sometimes will change… no da. I'm sure that Miaka and Tamahome understand that, or surely they will, in time..."

"What the hell are ya goin' on about, Chichiri?"

The monk gave an offhand wave. "Nothing, nothing…" Suddenly he stiffened, and with a disbelieving sound he got to his feet.

Tasuki looked up. "'Chiri? What's the matter?"

"We… have visitors, no da."

"What?" Chichiri grabbed on to Tasuki's hand, and within seconds they had transported to the palace's front gates. Surprisingly, the other seishi had gathered there as well, exchanging the same confused glances and disbelieving words as Chichiri had given earlier. Three large stallions were coming towards them with women on their backs, and as they grew closer, it was obvious that one such woman had _red hair_.

Tasuki's mouth dropped open. "No way … Miaka!" Before Miaka could even get off her horse, her friends had run for her. Even Mitsukake showed visible, overwhelming enthusiasm – he hoisted her up by the armpits and enveloped Miaka in a bone crushing hug.

"Ah," Miaka rasped. "M-Mitsukake… can't… breath…" He loosened his grip, but only slightly.

"Miaka!" Nuriko crowed, bouncing up and down. "How did you get here and how are you here at all did Gidayu change his mind or did you escape or did you talk him out of it?" Miaka blinked as she tried to comprehend his long string of words. Her brain was slow in processing it, but eventually she managed a reply:

"Uh… well, Yui helped me get here-" She pointed over to Yui, who waved shyly. "And… Gidayu let me leave willingly. He said I don't need to stay married to him any longer for the sake of the alliance…"

The air shook with a collective whoop of delight.

"So Miaka, what _happened_?"

She frowned. How could she admit that the reason he freed her was because she was no longer useful? How could she admit that Gidayu absolved her from her duties not because he – God forbid – had developed an empathetic heart, but because she couldn't fulfill the promise that had moved him to marry her in the first place? How could Miaka tell her seishi that she was _barren_? Simple; she couldn't.

So she lied.

Miaka shrugged, pasting on a smile. "He… He just had a change of heart, I guess."

Tamahome chuckled. "Well, what do you know? Gidayu actually had a heart? Well, this calls for a celebration… I say we break out the palace's best sake and have the biggest party of our lives!"

Hotohori nodded, flashing his perfect white teeth. "I concur! Miaka, it does my heart well to see you back within the Konan palace walls."

Chichiri threw an arm around her shoulder, giving a victory sign. "Back where you belong, no da!"

"Come on Miaka, I'll get you nice and drunk and you can tell me all about it…"

"_Nuriko! _Anything but that-!"

Tasuki watched Miaka become reabsorbed in the cheery atmosphere of her friends, his eyes wide and his jaw tight. Miaka was back? To _stay? _Tasuki wanted to shout his joy to the whole world, but a mind boggling dilemma kept him from doing so.

Tasuki had never thought he had a chance in hell with Miaka. He had always been too vulgar, too scrawny, too… wrong. On top of that, she had always been with another man, whether she wanted to be or not. Now things were different. Even though Miaka and Tamahome were technically still together, it was obvious that Miaka was more removed from it. More… distant. It wasn't all rainbows and butterflies in paradise, and that gave Tasuki the perfect opportunity to make his presence known in Miaka's heart. According to Chichiri, there was at least some kind of love for him, so why not try and see if that love could grow? It was a hell of a risk, but Tasuki was willing to risk everything if it meant he could be with the woman he loved!

"All right then, Tama boy," Tasuki murmured. "If yer gonna be with Miaka now, yer gonna have ta get rid of me first!"

Story Notes:

**-Niichan: **Honorific meaning 'big brother'. Obviously, it can be used in regards to people who you are not actually related to, but simply admire in some way. :P

**Oji-san**: Term for a middle aged man; equivalent to "Mister".

"**Rekka Sairyüjin**" is a special attack that Tasuki uses in part two of the manga, and it translates to "Burning Fire, Crushing Dragon Attack".

**A/N: **-twitch- Wah! This chapter made me so nervous! –shifty eyes- In case it isn't instantly apparent, I am absolutely _dreadful_ at fight scenes… while I was writing the excessive ones in this chapter, I think I had a seizure. Oh god… I hate them. I hate them I hate them I hate them… did I mention that I hate them? But… the only way I'll get better is to practice, so practice I shall. I'm just sorry you guys have to suffer for it. XD I'll probably be extremely sensitive to criticism for this chapter, but give it anyway! I thrive on it! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the exciting (yeah, sure) conclusion to _Empress_!

Wow… I just realized that Houki and Boushin didn't appear once this chapter. Next one, I promise. :D


	3. III: Bewildered Heartbeat

**Disclaimer: **Fushigi Yugi and all its characters are the property of its creator, Yuu Watase.

-----

It had haunted her dreams every night.

"_Kaijin! Seal Suzaku!"_

_Yui could still remember that horrid pain; that griping ache that felt like she was being devoured from the inside. And she was. The shiny blue scales appearing on her forearms and legs were all the proof she needed. Suddenly she felt herself fall, and everything went black. _

"_Give me the power, Yui," Nakago whispered, caressing her cheek with feigned affection. The scene had changed again – to the battlefield of the Kutou-Konan War. Yui was draped in a large, thick blanket to hide her identity and protect her from injury, but she could see everything just fine. The ground was littered with bodies. She gulped. "You've fulfilled the promise to the emperor, now fulfill mine. Give me what I want, just like you promised me. Make me into a god. No… a being greater than the gods." Just then, Yui met Miaka's eyes across the battlefield – saw the longing and heartache in her eyes - and then Yui saw Tamahome, clutching on to the green eyed girl as if she was his lifeline. She narrowed her eyes._

"_Okay," She muttered. "This wish is for you, Nakago. Just like I promised." She would grant Nakago's wish in return for all that he'd done for him. But the next wish was hers. She'd end Miaka and Tamahome's love for good. Let Miaka suffer like I have, Yui thought. _

_Seiryuu snarled from within her. __**"Priestess, do not grant this wish,"**__ he warned. __**"A mortal was never meant to obtain such power."**_

"_You gave your power over to me, and I'll do what I want with it! KAIJIN!" Yui jumped down from the horse and let her covering fall to the ground. "Make Nakago even more powerful than the gods!" Her voice was loud and full of authority, and the bright blue light forming around her brought the attention of everyone within a one hundred foot radius. The Suzaku seishi watched in horror from a distance, not knowing what she had said, but knowing that it couldn't be good. And Miaka's eyes were as wide as them all._

_The sky quickly drained of color, and the light of the sun was snuffed out. Black clouds materialized and the ground shook. Yui grabbed hold of the horse's reins just as she lost her strength. "What-?"_

"_**You will regret this, priestess,"**__ Seiryuu growled, and she could feel the gods' sorrow. __**"And you will **_**pay**_**." **__Suddenly, the presence of a god within her body faded to nothing. Seiryuu was gone! And yet, the world continued to transform into something wicked and horrible. _

"_Nakago! What's going on?"_

_Nakago said nothing; staring down in disbelief at his open palms. "Yes… I can feel it… the power." He gave his trademark smirk, though there was something much more sinister behind it now. Yui stepped back. _

"…_Nakago?"_

_He turned to her, his eyes just as cold and dangerous as always. "You've made me into a god, Yui," He whispered. "No… I am greater." And with that, he shot out his hand, and a large ball of crackling blue energy formed on his palm. The soldiers directly in front of and to the sides of him dashed out of the way, but the intense battle had distracted the rest of the men. Nakago laughed as he released the energy into a wave of soldiers. The resulting explosion blossomed out to destroy countless people and horses. The ground shook even harder as Nakago released another energy ball into the army, this one hitting his own soldiers._

"_Nakago!" Yui yelled. "Nakago! What are you doing? Why are you killing your own soldiers!?"_

"_I do not need them anymore," He responded, narrowing his eyes. "I will accomplish my goals myself. These scum no longer have a purpose."_

_Yui took another step back. "But… why? I… Miaka-"_

"_Will be taking care of shortly, along with the rest of Konan's mighty celestial warriors. You just concentrate on deciding that last wish, hmm?"_

_Yui slid to the ground as Nakago walked away, setting off explosions everywhere he went. The screams and shouts intensified, and the ground seemed unstable underneath her. Yui's eyesight grew fuzzy; she was losing her strength because of her second wish. Soon she would be unconscious._

"_Mitsukake!" She heard the monk shout – Chichiri, if she could remember correctly. Someone was calling her name also. Yui's head snapped up. Miaka and Tamahome were standing in front of her, looking worse for wear and utterly frightened._

"_Yui…" Miaka said, panting. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. "Yui… what did you _do_?!?"_

_Despite her own fear, Yui gave a thin smile. "I destroyed the world. Your_ _precious book is going to burst into flames because of Nakago's new power. I made him into a god."_

_Miaka shook her head, her eyes trained on Yui's face. She was begging her to take it back; praying that Yui had made it up. But Yui didn't, and she hadn't. "Yui, _no_!"_

"_Goodbye, Miaka." Yui chuckled, her eyes rolling back. Tamahome caught her mere moments before she hit the ground. "Now… you can suffer… too…"_

Yui bolted upright. Her nightshirt and sheets were soaked with sweat, and her heart was beating a mile a minute. She glanced over to Mizuki, who was sprawled out on top of the comforter and snoring softly. Yui smiled a bit at that, but her mood quickly sobered when she was forced to confront the significance of her dream.

She'd had that same one – or variations of it - hundreds of times, but not any lately. Yui had thought that her meditations had almost altogether stopped them, but apparently not. What would make her nightmares come back now? She narrowed her eyes. "Damn that Ukyo." Although it had ended peacefully enough, a lot of people had died in the latest skirmish between Konan and Kutou insurgents. And although she owed Nakago her life for the second time, she couldn't help but acknowledge the similarities between what he had done and what that Ukyo guy had tried to do. After all, Ukyo _did_ worship the man. She shook her head. Yui couldn't believe that someone could be so deluded, but then again, had she really been all that different…?

"You shouldn't frown so much, Lady Yui," Mizuki chirped, having woken and now sitting up with her legs tucked underneath her. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "It doesn't become you."

Yui smiled faintly, massaging her temples. "Yes, I guess you're right."

"What're you thinking so deeply about?"

Yui shrugged. "Things." She changed her tune at Mizuki's mild glare. "Okay, okay… I was thinking about the rebellion, and how… upset it made me."

Mizuki's eyes dimmed. "Those poor men," She murmured, hugging her pillow. "At least Lord Chichiri had everyone buried and gave them their rites. At least they'll be in peace, but… it's still so _sad_."

Yui glanced away. "I know."

"Luckily Lord Mitsukake was there to help me. He taught me a lot of cool mental tricks to help me deal with… everything. Would you like me to teach them to you, Lady Yui?"

Yui groaned, hiding her face in the crook of her arm. "I don't think there's a trick on this earth that I haven't already tried."

Mizuki seemed a tad concerned, but willing to drop the subject nonetheless. "Well, ok." In an attempt to make Yui feel better, the young girl rambled on. "…His Majesty Saihitei lost almost all his royal guard… there's no one left, is there? Not many, I'm certain. And his army was so small anyway, after the war. But Lady Miaka's last wish restored most of Konan's infrastructure, didn't it? It's a shame that such fighting had to break out, but at least it didn't happen in Konan. That would be such a shame if all that beautiful architecture would have to get destroyed again – "

"If you're trying to make me feel better," Yui snapped. "It's not working."

Mizuki winced. "Sorry." Yui sighed.

"It's all right; I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Mizuki shrugged, unperturbed. "It's okay. You haven't been sleeping much, have you? That's probably why you're so cranky, if you don't mind me saying."

Yui decided to let that comment pass unanswered. She gave a weak smile. "Actually, this is the first time I've had a nightmare since we got here in Konan, and it's been two days. I guess I've been so busy catching up with Miaka and enjoying myself for a change that I almost forgot about it. I wonder what it means." Despite her murky past, Yui had been received as an honored guest to the palace, with Miaka and her celestial warriors leading the proceedings. It was incredibly humbling; after all the horrible things she'd caused, these people still held nothing against her. For that alone she could be thankful. After all, she did enough deprecating on her own.

Mizuki shook her head in disbelief. "And to think, Lady Miaka survived such a devastating attack against her...! It's a good thing all of the celestial warriors were there, or otherwise things may not have ended so well."

Yui shook her head. "Even if they hadn't been there, Miaka would've done fine." Her smile slipped. "Miaka always has been stronger than me. I envy her."

Yui's young servant was adamant in her protests. "That's not true, Lady Yui! You're strong, too. Stronger than you know."

Yui, however, ignored her. "Still, all of that would be hard to take for anyone." She looked over towards the window, imagining her friend's room on the other side of the palace. "I wonder what Miaka's doing right now…"

XXXXXX

Stars dotted the sky like diminutive diamonds. The city was alight with not only the stars, but hundreds of thousands of oil lamps burning and flickering, their orange hue flooding the streets. Slowly, though, the lamps winked out from windows and thresholds as people retired for the night. Things were no different within the Konan palace; however life was occasionally stirring if one knew where to look. In one particular area – on an outside veranda looking out into the gardens – life could be seen in the form of a woman and a man walking slowly across the wooden floor with their hands linked, talking softly. Crickets chirped happily in the distance.

"Goodnight, Tamahome," Miaka whispered, turning her face up to her counterpart. She waited with closed eyes, and Tamahome was quick to please. He gave her a self-indulgent kiss on the lips, whispered a few more loving words, and then departed in the way he had come. Miaka stood for a long moment in front of her room, staring out into space. Then, she quickly shook her head and continued walking, bypassing her door with little more than a glance.

It had been two of the happiest and saddest days of her life. It was happy in that she was back with her friends, and away from the daunting obligations of being a wife and a figurehead, _but… _it was also sad because she still hadn't figured out what to do in regards to her love life. Tamahome was as loving and caring as ever, but Miaka found that it wasn't what she needed anymore, at least not from him. She believed that it couldn't be blamed entirely on Tasuki, either – marriage and time had changed her, and she supposed that even the strongest of loves couldn't survive _everything_. Perhaps she would've fallen out of love with Tamahome even without marrying Gidayu, but she'd never know now. Miaka could only live with what had been dealt to her, and that meant making some very difficult decisions. She sighed. Difficult was probably an understatement in this sense.

It wouldn't be long before Tamahome clued in to her mood. She'd had to reject his offer to stay with her in her room again tonight, giving the excuse that she just needed time. Tamahome seemed to accept this easily enough, but Miaka needed a lot more than just time. What she really needed and wanted, and was now denying herself fervently of, was the love of a strong, courageous, incredibly sexy tanned god of a man with a smile and demeanor that was hot enough to make her melt. Even though she was trying hard to ignore the attraction between them, Tasuki's natural heat drew her like a moth to a flame. So far she'd managed to fake indifference well enough, but it had only been two days, and she was _already_ falling apart! She couldn't keep the façade up forever, and she didn't want to.

But she didn't want to break anyone's heart, either, and that included her own.

Miaka plopped down on the porch steps, sighed again, and stared out into the lush green gardens so different from the ones of Kutou. She couldn't say she was feeling homesick – this _was_ her home, after all – but she did feel some degree of melancholy with her release; not for what she was leaving behind, but rather for everything she had lost in the process: her innocence, her sense of self… _Tamahome. _Miaka groaned. She really wanted to go to sleep so her mind would finally be quiet, but she wasn't tired even as the time crept towards midnight. Perhaps soon she would go back to her room and practice the calligraphy she'd learned to do in Kutou - it was one of the only things that Chisato had taught her that she actually found to be useful. Every stroke Miaka put down on paper pulled her into a deeper trance. Now she could see why Chichiri meditated so much – it definitely helped when you were in the middle of a self-induced emotional crisis.

…It had been almost two weeks since her wonderful and anxiety-inducing night with Tasuki; she'd counted. That was when her perspective on everything had changed. It had been when, finally, Miaka realized something that should've clicked with her ages ago-

She didn't love Tamahome anymore; perhaps hadn't loved him since they'd first parted at those palace gates some three odd years ago. The thought was enough to make her want to break down and cry, but it brought up an even more daunting question – what about Tasuki? How did she _really_ feel about him? Was it just lust, or was it… something else? The answer didn't come easy, but whatever it was, Miaka was determined not to find out. Thus, she'd spent the last couple days acting as if nothing had changed between them and yet erecting a barrier around herself at the same time. She needed to think, and she needed to not be bombarded by the overwhelming sexiness of her bandit seishi while she was doing so. Fate seemed to be conspiring against her, however, because when she finally looked up at the sound of the wood floor creaking, there he was.

Tasuki seemed just as surprised to see her as she was to see him. They hadn't, after all, been in much close contact for the last week or so. Tasuki smiled softly at her, and Miaka's insides promptly turned to mush.

"Hi, Mi-chan."

Miaka blushed and slowly met his eyes. They seemed to glow in the soft light of the moon, and Miaka found herself in awe of them. "Hello, Tasuki. How are you doing?"

"Fine, fine…" He looked around for the presence of others. There weren't any. "What're ya doin' out here all by yerself, Miaka?"

"Just… thinking."

Tasuki grinned. "Well, mind if I sit here an' think wit ya?" Miaka shook her head 'no', and Tasuki eased down on the steps just behind her. His knee just brushed her back and shoulder, and the contact sent an unexpected shiver up Miaka's spine. So much for avoiding her problems… they were practically staring her in the face now. Or, more accurately, _he _was_. _Soon the scent of sandalwood was invading her senses, and Tasuki's quizzical eyes were staring into her soul. Silence reigned._ "…_How are ya doin', Miaka?" The bandit asked finally; quietly. He swallowed, and Miaka watched his Adam's apple bob. "Haven't seen ya in… awhile."

Miaka nodded, reaching into the recesses of her mind for an excuse. The tension between them was tangible, and the words left unsaid threatened to suffocate her. They needed to clear the air, but they were both too embarrassed to jump right into the taboo topic of the status of their relationship. "Yes, well… I've been in a lot of meetings these last two days – all of Hotohori-sama's advisors have wanted to hear my side of things, to make sure that the treaty is indeed intact and that they won't be stirring up trouble by keeping me here." Tasuki frowned at her. "What? What did I say?"

"Ya called His Majesty 'sama'," Tasuki murmured, gazing at her critically. "Ya never did that before. You always jus' called him 'Hotohori'."

Miaka shrugged. "Bad habit," she replied, averting her eyes once Tasuki's stare got too intense. "Whenever I had to speak of him or any other man before, I had to make sure to address him formally or be punished."

Tasuki's eyes narrowed. "What do ya mean, _punished_?"

Miaka was quick to placate. "It was no big deal… They'd usually have Chisato, my attendant, give me some long lecture. It was very rarely physical, though."

Tasuki gaped at her. "_Rarely?" _He blurted. "What do ya mean, 'rarely'?!"

Miaka winced. "Well, sometimes, at the beginning…" She wrung her hands. "Chisato would have to punish me if I didn't pay attention or if I stepped out of bounds; just a tap with a ruler or something, though – It was never anything serious, Tasuki." She caught a glimpse of Tasuki's frown right before he turned his face away from her, and his fists were clenched. Miaka bit her lip and surreptitiously covered the thin white lines on her hands with the sleeves of her kimono.

"I would never do that ta ya, Miaka," He whispered, turning the slightest bit towards her. "I don't care if ya eat too fast or ya talk too loud or if yer always runnin' into things…" Miaka suspected there was some reason for Tasuki making her sound like a clumsy slob, so she waited patiently, albeit a tad irritated, for it. He got up, walked around and crouched in front of her, taking her hand with tenderness, as if he thought it would break. Tasuki's eyes stared right into hers, the darkness rimming his pupils in black. Miaka sat transfixed. "I would never try ta turn ya into somethin' yer not. I would never _punish_ you-" His words at this point were a snarl. "For jus' bein' who you are. I love who you are." When Miaka's eyes widened, Tasuki forged on. "And that's th' truth."

"T-Tasuki…?"

The two were silent in the dark.

Tasuki blushed, rubbing at the back of his head. "Anyway… I wanted ta apologize for blowin' ya off earlier… It was a stupid, cowardly thing to do, and I'm sorry."

Miaka frowned, staring at him with her eyes now narrowed. "Huh? Blowing _me _off? But I've been the one avoiding you!" Although Tasuki had changed the subject so quickly, Miaka's heart was still pounding in her chest from his confession. What did he mean by that, exactly? Platonic love and romantic love was two different things, but Miaka couldn't quite decide which to credit to Tasuki. _People don't just kiss people they platonically love_, her subconscious chirped, but Miaka shook that thought away to maintain the last vestiges of her sanity.

He sighed. "I know, an' I understand why, too. It's all my fault, Miaka… when we were in Kutou, an' ya tried ta reach out to me… I panicked and backed off, an' I know that hurt you. You were feelin' vulnerable an' needed all the support ya could get, an' I made ya cry." Slowly, he reached up to cup her face in his hands, his golden eyes filled with warmth and regret. "And then when I kissed ya-"

"Don't you dare apologize about that, Tasuki!" Miaka snapped, and the redhead flinched. Such a sweet, irritating man. He actually thought her problems were _his_ fault? The brick wall holding Miaka back trembled and fell from her anger, and suddenly there was nothing between them but the sound of their soft breathing. Miaka couldn't just run from her problems anymore or pretend they didn't exist. Either she'd deal with them now or live the rest of her life being miserable, which she was _not _willing to do. "I told you before; I _wanted_ you to kiss me!" Tasuki's eyes widened. "Yes, Tasuki, I remember everything! I remember how sweet you were that night for taking care of me when I couldn't do it myself, and how compassionate you were for giving me a shoulder to cry on…" When Tasuki opened his mouth to interject, Miaka surprised them both by covering his mouth with her hand. "Just let me finish, okay?" Tasuki nodded, and she felt him smile against her palm. "I remember…" She licked her lips, imagining the feel of Tasuki's lips on her again, or the warm touch of his hands on her breasts, slowly traveling further and further down… Miaka inhaled sharply at the memory. "I remember how wonderful it felt to have you kiss me that first time… and then the second time and the third time and the fourth…"

Tasuki's mouth moved beneath her palm, his voice muffled. It tickled. "But you were _drunk!"_

Miaka shook her head. "No, I was… _hazy. _Maybe I had been drinking, but the alcohol didn't _make_ me do anything. My mother always used to say to me: "Alcohol doesn't change people. It only magnifies what's already there." Well, I guess that means somewhere inside me I've always wanted to kiss you, doesn't it?" Her eyes widened a little at her own confession, and for a moment she and Tasuki simply stared at each other, stunned by the implications of her words.

Tasuki frowned, his eyebrows furrowed. "But Miaka… what about Tama?"

Miaka mirrored Tasuki's expression. "I don't know," She said softly. "Tasuki, this all has happened so fast! I thought that Tamahome would've been the only man I'd ever imagine kissing me like that, but you've changed everything – and stop looking at me like that, I mean that in a good way! I think that at some point, I stopped doing what I wanted and just went along with what everyone else wanted from me and for me, even in regards to Tamahome." She sighed. "_You _made me realize that, Tasuki. You told me that I need to think about myself more, and that's exactly what I'm trying to do! But… I just don't know if I can make a decision at this exact moment."

Well, that was a start. Tasuki fought the impulse to grin; he didn't want to get his hopes up to soon. It seemed that, although diminished, Miaka still had some feelings for Tamahome, and the last thing Tasuki wanted to do was push her before she was ready. These things took delicacy. But the consequences be damned, Miaka was going to know how _he_ felt about _her! _Tasuki motioned for Miaka to remove the hand from his mouth, and she did so. The bandit rubbed gentle semi-circles into Miaka's cheeks with his thumbs as he talked softly to her."Miaka… about what I told you before… well, all this happenin' made _me_ realize somethin' – I haven't been following my own damn advice!" He leaned in closer to her until their noses were almost touching. "I care about ya, Miaka, an' I think I always have. But I never said nothin' 'til right now 'cause ya were always wit Tamahome, an' then Gidayu. I was fine wit jus' fadin' inta th' background as long as ya were happy, but now yer _not _happy, are ya?" Miaka shook her head, 'no'. Tasuki wiped a stray tear from her face. "All I'm askin' for now is a chance. Jus' one chance ta prove to ya that I can be what ya need me to be. An' if what I have ta offer isn't what ya want or need, I swear ta Suzaku, I'll disappear for the rest of both our lives if ya want me to."

"No!" Miaka shouted. "I don't want that!"

Tasuki trailed a finger down her face and grinned at her shuddering sigh. "Then what do ya want, Miaka?" At her silence: "Tell me," He whispered.

"I…" She closed her eyes and opened them again. _Was_ it just lust? Was she really about to give up the love of a good man for the uncertainty of an affair with Tasuki? It wasn't that she didn't trust Tasuki with her heart; rather that she didn't trust _herself_ to make the right decision. But it was far too late to go back now. "I want _you_, Tasuki," She whispered. "It's true. But… I can't really _be_ with you now… not with Tamahome-"

Tasuki grinned. "Miaka, I've been lovin' ya for a long time now. I can wait a lil' longer fer ya to figure things out." He eyed her lips. "But… let's think on a more _sooner_ level. What do ya want from me _right now_?"

'_How much time do you have?' _The now familiar feminine awareness hummed to life within Miaka, making her literally ache for the redhead's touch. So much for indifference. "I want you to kiss me," Miaka said huskily. "I want you to hold me." And Tasuki did just that.

Tasuki fell back on his rear from where he had been crouched in front of Miaka, and he held out his hands for her. She came without hesitation, settling into his arms with a sigh. The seishi held his priestess protectively against his chest with one arm while he cupped her face with the other. The wood of the veranda steps were pressing uncomfortably into her back, but Miaka barely registered it in her mind. Every sense was too busy being filled completely with Tasuki. Miaka decided that it was a good feeling.

Tasuki kissed her once nice and deep, and then he pulled back to taste her lips. His tongue moved luxuriously slow; tracing the soft, full, round petals with meticulous attention. Miaka moaned right in his ear as he moved downward towards her neck, tugging the neckline of her kimono down a bit to reveal a creamy white shoulder gleaming in the darkness. Tasuki grazed his fangs over the crook of Miaka's neck, and she whimpered. Having had enough, Miaka dug her fingers into his hair and yanked him up to meet her eyes. "Just _kiss_ me, would you?" Tasuki laughed silently, and then complied. It was heaven. It was kissing for the sake of kissing; not a prelude to anything. Just… bliss. When was the last time she'd experienced that? Even Tamahome seemed to have an ulterior motive these days, though she couldn't be mad at him. Three years of celibacy could be hard on a man, though she would've gladly traded places with him. After all, sex with Gidayu was hardly sex at all- Tasuki pulled Miaka away from her declining train of thought with a sensuous growl and a sharp pinch on her backside.

"Git back out 'ere wit me," He purred. "Stop goin' back into that pretty head of yers."

Miaka smiled even as her eyes drifted closed again. "Sorry…" So much for staying away from him. She never wanted to leave the comfort of his arms. An uneasy feeling arose in her stomach as she thought of the consequences of her decision; of what she was doing. She would still have to pretend a little longer; for Tamahome's sake. Just until she figured out how to tell him.

_But let the dream last just a little longer_, she thought with another pleasured sigh. _I'm not ready to wake up yet_. All her doubts… all the uncertainty and pain that was sure to come… it could all wait until morning. For now, the world consisted of nothing more than a gentle bandit's kiss.

XXXXXX

Miaka leaned against the table, tapping the surface anxiously with her fingernails. _Clink, clink, clink._ She didn't know why she was here – she had meant to keep her barren state from her seishi if telling them could be avoided, but now here she was, willingly about to tell him everything! _But he is a doctor_, Miaka thought with a resigned sigh. '_He's sworn to secrecy… I wonder if ancient Chinese doctors have a Hippocratic Oath?' _A flash of white in the corner of her eye caught her attention, and as Miaka turned she smiled.

"Tama-neko! It's been so long since I've seen you!" But the cat didn't acknowledge her in any way; simply continued its slow slink across the floor with its head held high. "Tama… Tama…?" Miaka pouted, folding her arms. "Oh, I see… I'm gone for three years and suddenly you don't recognize me? What a lot of nerve you've got, kitty!"

Miaka whirled around at the sound of a man's gentle laugh, and Mitsukake was standing there, wiping his wet hands with a towel. "The reason why he isn't answering you," He said with another chuckle, "Is because that's _not_ Tama-neko." He smiled. "That's Chiri, actually – Tama-neko has a daughter and three sons now, Miaka."

"EH?" Miaka stood up straight. "When did that happen?"

"It's been over a year now…" Mitsukake reached down and scooped the medium sized cat into his arms. Chiri purred and closed his eyes in contentment. "I remember it quite clearly. Tama would disappear for days at a time during the summer. I suspected that he had found a female cat to mate with, but imagine my surprise when he showed up at my home with a cute little striped cat with a belly round with kittens. The whole family has made life with me their home ever since." The healer let out a wobbly whistle, and within moments five more cats had appeared in the small office, all meowing and looking up at Mitsukake as if they expected something of him. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a scrap of fish, which he threw to the cats and was quickly gobbled up. Miaka called Tama's name again, and this time, a rounder, older version of Chiri waddled over and waited patiently as Miaka kneeled down to scratch him behind the ears. His fur was beginning to lose its luster and his eyes were growing dim, but Tama still had the same mischievousness and intelligence that Miaka remembered. The cat purred and rubbed his cheek against Miaka's knee.

'_This is just another thing that's changed since I left,' _she thought, but it was a reminder to her that change didn't always have to be bad. Sometimes the change could be for the better, and immediately Miaka thought of Tasuki. The image was so sudden it startled her – when had Tasuki become so prominent in her mind? – but she didn't allow herself to ponder too much over it. They'd spent the night together the last three times; of course she was thinking of him. She smiled at the thought of her bandit seishi and seeing him again tonight, and then she swept away her feelings for her to deal with later. "Wow, so who named them all?"

"All of us took a vote. There's Chiri, Nao, Taka, and Oki. The big female over there is Satu."

Miaka grinned, looking at Chiri's small eyes, the slits so tiny that they didn't even look open. "Well, Chiri here looks just like Chichiri. I can see where you got the name from."

Mitsukake laughed. "Tamahome came up with that. He said, 'If I have to have a cat named after me, then so do you!' And the name just stuck."

Miaka sobered at the sound of her now ex-lover's (in her mind, anyway) name. Thinking back on the wonderful, passion-filled night a few days ago, where Tasuki had kissed her to the point that she could barely remember her name and the both of them had ended up sprawled in the soft grass, Miaka figured it would become harder and harder to just acknowledge Tamahome's existence, let alone see him or finally tell him what she'd been up to. But she had to be strong. Tamahome didn't deserve to be lied to, even if the lie was only in the lacking of her smile when she saw him or in the way she tensed when she kissed him. He was a good man who deserved better than that, and Miaka had never been good at keeping secrets anyway.

Which came back to the reason why she was here. Clearing her throat, Miaka got to her feet. "Mitsukake… if I tell you something, will you promise that you won't tell the others? I… I don't want them to know. Not yet."

Mitsukake frowned at his priestess. "Of course," he said simply, surprised that she would even ask such a thing. "I would never share anything you tell me with anyone else, if that is your wish."

Miaka sighed, hauling herself up on the healer's examination table. "I just… I just need to be sure. I mean I… it would seem like it would work, wouldn't it? It _is _your celestial ability, after all."

Mitsukake chuckled. "Why don't you tell me what it is you're worried about, and I'll do my best to help?"

"Well, remember what I told you and everyone else when I first got back here? That Gidayu let me go for no reason? Well, there _was _a reason, actually. I couldn't give him a child. I don't know why, but… I'm barren, Mitsukake. And I was wondering if you could examine me and maybe see why that is? Maybe your healing powers could fix me."

The healer smiled. "Surely you don't wish to go back-"

Miaka waved her hands frantically. "Oh no! Of course not. It's just… I want to have children eventually, you know?"

Mitsukake nodded. "I'm sorry, Miaka, but even my healing abilities are limited to what they can do. Besides, you have been healed by me many times. If your condition could be reversed, it would have been done long ago."

Miaka frowned. "What do you mean by 'limitations'?"

"For example – let's just say, god forbid, you were born without an arm. My healing power could not grow you a new one. But let's say that you broke your arm – I can repair that because the tissues already exist. I cannot create something out of nothing. In your situation, if three years have gone by with you having regular sexual intercourse and you still haven't conceived, I would have to say that it is because you lack something, not that something is 'broken'."

"I guess that makes sense…"

"Don't worry, Miaka – I'm sure Tamahome will have no problem with adopting."

Miaka sighed, fighting the desire to flinch. "It's not just that, but… could you keep this between the two of us? The others don't know yet."

"Well, unfortunately one other person has to know."

"Huh? Who?" Glancing up, she noticed the air a foot or so ahead of her beginning to shimmer, as if it were made of water rippling in the breeze. Suddenly, a cloud of grey smoke appeared and so did Chichiri, wearing his wide fox smile and waving at her. "Hi, Miaka no da!" Miaka screamed and lost her balance in her haste to jump backwards, but Chichiri caught her by her wrists and hoisted her back on the table long before she had a chance to fall flat on her face. "Da… are you all right, Miaka? I figured you'd be used to me doing that by now, no da."

"Yes, well," Miaka snapped, though there was no real venom behind it, "It _has_ been three years. Nobody in Kutou can do that teleporting thing."

Chichiri chuckled absently. "Yes, I guess you're right…" He removed his mask and stared intently at her, which made Miaka blush. Now he knew too… it was beyond embarrassing, but Miaka assuaged her fears by realizing that she could trust this man, and that he wouldn't think any less of her because of something she had no control over. When she thought of the situation in that way, her intense secrecy seemed so very foolish. Her blush deepened out of shame, which Chichiri misconstrued for anger. "Sorry for that, Miaka. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I had to speak to Mitsukake immediately, and once I got here I heard, no da! Sorry that I didn't make my presence known to you sooner." Miaka looked up at him. His eyes were on her, but it was obvious he was thinking about something else. He seemed uncharacteristically upset, and by the way he was staring through her, Miaka could only guess that it had something to do with her. It was then she was reminded that she had more than just one secret to keep for the moment, and she glanced away.

"Chichiri?" She murmured, her gaze still turned away and her hands plucking at imaginary lint on her shirt. "You seem distracted by something. What's wrong?"

Chichiri waved away her concern. "Mm… nothing. It's just getting late, and I'm sleepy, no da. But I do have a question, Miaka, if you don't mind me asking. How are you_?_"

Miaka blinked, and she finally looked up. "Me? Why would you ask that?"

"You _have _been through a lot, no da. From your marriage to Gidayu to the uprising in Kutou to your _divorce_ to Gidayu and you returning here… it _is_ an awful lot to have happen in such a short time, no da."

Miaka nodded. "You're right. It is hard… adjusting to some things." In her mind's eye she saw a pair of amber eyes twinkling at her, and she frowned. And there she was, thinking about Tasuki _again_! It was like she was obsessed!

"Like what, no da?"

"Oh, nothing in particular." She cocked her head. "Do I seem all that upset to you, Chichiri?"

"You seem… confused, and a little sad, no da. But that's to be expected, isn't it?"

Miaka's frown deepened and she averted her eyes again. "Yes. I suppose it is."

Just as soon as it had appeared, the disquieted look on Chichiri's visage disappeared, replaced with a calm and - at least to Miaka - extremely fake smile. There was quite a bit of determination in that mahogany eye as well, but Miaka couldn't figure out what it pertained to. As if he could feel her intense scrutiny of his expression, the monk slipped his mask back on and turned to Mitsukake. "Now, for the reason why I'm here... I came to say goodbye. I didn't want to disturb the others as it was getting quite late, and I figured you'd be still in your office and wanted you to pass the word on, no da."

"What, you're leaving?!" Miaka blurted. "Why?!"

"_Relax_, no da! I'm not going anywhere permanently. I just want to pay Taiitsukun a little visit, no da. I have a certain… question that I would really like answered."

"What's that?"

Chichiri annoyed Miaka greatly by reaching over to ruffle her hair. "Nothing you should be troubled over. It's getting awfully late. You should head to bed soon." And he popped out of existence.

"You do seem excessively stressed, Miaka," Mitsukake said, coming up beside her. "If it's the child thing… I'm sorry for your misfortunate situation, but I know Tamahome will love you regardless. We all will, you know that."

"Yes," Miaka murmured, tilting her head down to hide the tears forming in her eyes. "I know." She was seeing Tasuki again tonight, and although she was excited beyond measure, she couldn't help the small, growing feeling inside her that she was doing something terribly, horribly wrong. She didn't want to hurt Tamahome.

But there was not a thing she could do to stop it.

XXXXXX

The moon shone through the open window, a gently breeze disturbing the curtains. The air was silent save for the sound of the occasional soft sigh or moan and the noise of shifting blankets and clothing. Tasuki felt as if he had died and gone to heaven – minus Taiitsukun, of course.

"This is wrong, Miaka," The bandit whispered hoarsely, though he didn't seem to care in the least. His main concern at the time being was making sure Miaka was relaxed and happy, and that she wasn't thinking about anything other than him, including Tamahome. But Tasuki had to bring the subject up; he had to know for certain. He kissed a line down her throat as he crouched over her, and Miaka trembled and moaned as she dug her fingers into his fiery locks. "Tama's gonna find out eventually."

Miaka sighed in pleasure, opening her emerald green eyes and staring up at him. Her sadness at this information was obvious, but there was not an ounce of regret on her face. Tasuki allowed himself a modicum of relief. "I know."

Tasuki leaned in and sucked the supple flesh of the crook of her neck, getting a very male satisfaction out of seeing a hickey beginning to form there and feeling her shiver. The room and the occupants within it glowed with the soft warmth of two oil lamps flickering in adjacent corners, which made the perfect mood for sharing a night with a lover. They still hadn't been together intimately, as neither thought it wise while Miaka still had Tamahome to account for, but so far, kissing was enough. Tasuki certainly had enough skill to make each touch and caress as varied and wonderful as possible. Tasuki continued: "You should be with Tama… you…" Tasuki groaned as Miaka squeezed his ass. "Stop that! I'm tryna talk here…!" Miaka giggled and released her hold on his rear, though she did give him one good pat before dropping her hand to her side. "…You shouldn't be slumming with a bandit, Mi-chan. You deserve the very best." He pulled back to look at her. "An' since the best can't be found with that ass Gidayu, ya should be back with Tamahome. He's th' one ya really want." Tasuki doubted this very severely since he was watching the woman turn to putty in his hands, but he needed to be absolutely certain that she wanted him, and only him, before he could continue any farther. He felt the truth of it deep within his chest, but he wanted to hear her say it. Miaka was silent for much too long, and Tasuki felt his heart thump painfully in his chest, but finally she shook her head, and the bandit's eyebrows rose. "No?"

"No," Miaka agreed, her face confident. "I don't know why I never realized it before… our relationship wasn't doing so well even before I married Gidayu." Tasuki quirked his eyebrows, and Miaka shrugged. "It's true. Ever since that whole mess with Xi-Fang… did I tell you about that?" Tasuki shook his head no, and Miaka sighed and pushed gently at Tasuki to let her up. Once he moved to a sitting position in front of her, Miaka sat up on the bed. "Tokaki – you remember him? – Tokaki told Tamahome that he needed to let go of me, because there was no way we could be together. See, Byakko didn't grant Suzuno's wish to stay in this world. Seeing that, Tokaki tried to protect me and Tamahome from the same heartbreak. Of course, by then it was too late anyway - Tamahome and I were already deeply in love." She smiled sadly. "When Tokaki told Tamahome all of that, he broke up with me, and then tried to forget about me by dating Xi-Fang-"

"_What?!" _Tasuki shouted, disbelieving. "What do ya mean, he _cheated_ on ya?!"

"He didn't _cheat_ on me, Tasuki," Miaka insisted, though she did notice the irony of his outrage. "He broke up with me, remember?"

Tasuki gestured wildly with his hands. "Yeah, fer a completely dipshit reason! Who cares what happened before?! Jus' 'cause the Byakko no Miko couldn't stay in this world doesn't mean that ya couldn't!"

Miaka shook her head. "But we didn't know that at the time, Tasuki. We only had the old legends and Tokaki and Subaru's stories to go on…"

Tasuki put his hands on Miaka's shoulders, begging her to understand. "That still doesn't excuse what he did to ya! If it was me, I would've never let ya go! I don't care _what_ the gods had ta say 'bout it!"

Miaka stared at him for a long moment, smiling indecipherably. Tamahome had eventually come to his senses and come back to her, proclaiming his undying love to her once more, but for Miaka it had always rung a bit false. Was she really so easy to replace? That event had always bugged her, but she'd never thought too deeply on it until now. It stung a bit to realize that Tamahome may not have been as perfect for her after all, or at least not in the long run. She didn't get the same feeling from Tasuki. He said he would never let her go, and she believed him, though she couldn't exactly say why. "I believe you, Tasuki," she whispered with longing. "I believe you." And she leaned in and captured his lips for a split second before drawing back again. Tasuki let out a frustrated sound, and Miaka giggled. "Enough of that," She said, patting the spot next to her and beaming up at her counterpart. Tasuki plopped down besides her, his back resting against the headboard. "I want to talk. I'd love to keep on kissing you, but my face feels a little numb at the moment."

Tasuki grinned, leaning in to suck on her earlobe. "Really?" He said between his gentle sucks and licks. His smoldering eyes were trained on her face. "Here, let me make it better."

Miaka laughed. "Stop that! I can't- I can't think straight… when you do… that. Oh _Suzaku_."

Tasuki chuckled. "What do ya want to talk about?" His grin widened as a well placed lap at the shell of her ear made her stifle a moan.

"You, mostly. We've known each other for years, but I don't know anything about you."

Tasuki frowned. "What do ya want ta know?"

"Well, I know your name is Shun'u Kou, and that you have five sisters, but that's about it. If you're going to kiss me senseless, I should at least know what your favorite color is, or what you like to do in your free time, or why you like cursing so much."

"Hey now, I don't curse _that_ mu-" He halted at Miaka's mild glare. "…Never mind. Okay, so why don't ya go first then? What's _yer_ fav'rite color?"

Miaka smiled. "Yellow."

"Yellow fer me too, then," Tasuki said, grabbing Miaka around her shoulders and pulling her tight against him.

The woman frowned up at him. "That's cheating! You just copied off what I said!"

"No I didn't," Tasuki insisted. "It's jus' a coincidence. We got a lot in common, ya see?"

Miaka chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Okay, let's try that again, then. My favorite hobby is karaoke."

"Didn't know that. I like ta ka-ra-oke, too." He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and stroked Miaka's stomach with his other hand. She could feel his overwhelming heat all the way through her gown, and that heat was quickly spreading south. Miaka bit back a groan and tried to ignore him.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Do you even know what karaoke is?"

Tasuki's eyes slid closed. "No."

Miaka fought the urge to laugh. "Tasuki, you're not cooperating. I'm trying to – and stop stroking me like that!"

"Well, well, well… how th' tables have turned. I remember ya torturin' _me_ th' same way back in Kutou."

Miaka giggled. "I was drunk then… what's your excuse?"

Tasuki's voice was hushed, almost as if he was in awe. "I'm drunk too… your lips are more intoxicatin' than th' strongest sake I've ever tasted."

This time, Miaka actually did groan. His hand had crept up her stomach and was now cupping one of her breasts, the thumb rubbing a gentle semi-circle across her delicate nipple. She whimpered and leaned in to him for support. "O-okay… Le-let's try this one more time, and this time, we'll say our picks together, all right?"

Tasuki shrugged, nibbling on her ear again. "All right."

Miaka sighed. "What's your favorite food? 1…2…3- Cheeseburgers!"

"_You_," Tasuki murmured at the same time, his eyes darkening to molten amber and his eyes staring at her lips. Miaka licked them merely on impulse, but Tasuki growled and caught her gaze for a split second before crushing his lips against hers. There was nothing gentle about this kiss; it was possessive and hungry, and Miaka loved it. She whimpered again and wrapped her arms tight around the bandit's neck as he plunged inside her mouth and sucked her tongue. At the same time, Tasuki's hands were moving deftly down her sides, reaching the obi of her kimono quickly. With a very satisfied and very male grunt, Tasuki reached behind Miaka and undid the sash amongst much audible frustration. Miaka giggled and moved to help him, and then she held in a breath as Tasuki pushed the robe off her shoulders with the movements of a man who was thoroughly enjoying the slow unveiling. Miaka groaned and yanked her kimono down the rest of the way for him, and Tasuki drunk in the sight of Miaka in nothing but her chest bindings and panties. He didn't waste time to remove them, however; instead, he grinned, his eyes full of hunger and mischief as he slid down her body until he was kneeling at the foot of the bed. He held her ankles gently and pulled her body down to meet him, wrapping her exposed legs around his waist. Tasuki kissed a line down the inside of her thigh. Miaka gulped.

"Ah… Tasuki… I don't think I'm ready for-"

"_Relax_, Miaka… there are plenty o' things ya can do without actually having _sex._" Miaka couldn't figure out for the life of her what that was, but her mind promptly went blank as Tasuki did something completely _wonderful_ with his hands. She grabbed a fistful of blanket in each of her hands and gritted her teeth.

"Oh… _god_…"

Miaka could still taste his lips and feel his hands all over her; could still see his smoldering amber eyes slowly raking down her body as he drank in the sight of her. As pleasure on the verge of pain coiled within her, for some reason Miaka picked up on the small pieces of the world outside the two of them - A gentle breeze wafting in the open window… crickets chirping a glorious melody out in the sweet smelling lavender gardens down the hall… her foreign panties flying across the room-

"Um…" Miaka watched them flutter to the floor. "How'd those get over there?"

Tasuki's laugh brightened her whole world, and her cry of pleasure was muffled by the sweet taste of his kiss as she came apart in his arms. When she finally drifted off to sleep that night after Tasuki had left, any regrets pertaining to Tamahome had completely faded from her mind.

XXXXXX

Nuriko may have been a lot of things, but he was no fool.

In fact, when it came to human relations, he considered himself to be quite adept. His mother had always told him that he had a gift for empathy, and over the years he had used that gift to help the ones he cared about. In this case, however, Nuriko was stumped by one huge question: How did you help one friend at the expense of the other? It was a question he would need an answer to soon, because from what he could ascertain, Miaka and Tamahome's relationship was beginning to crumble if it hadn't already, and it had a whole lot to do with a particular celestial warrior with fire red hair. Nuriko knew this because while Tasuki was no longer sulking as he had since they'd left Kutou two weeks ago, Tamahome drifted with the expression of a worn, tired puppy who'd been kicked one too many times. In the middle vein, Miaka seemed deliriously happy at times, regretful and melancholy at others. With a grim expression, Nuriko knew immediately what this all was.

Miaka and Tasuki were having an affair, and Tamahome didn't know. But he would. It was all as plain as the mole on Nuriko's face.

Oh yeah, and the hickey on Miaka's neck certainly helped piece together the situation, too. He'd noticed both it and the smug grin on Tasuki's face at breakfast. Nuriko grinded his teeth together to calm himself as Tamahome leaned on the railing and stared out at the pond. By the hangdog look on his face, Tamahome hadn't gotten any real attention from Miaka for weeks. No, he was not Mr. Hickey Giver. It was Tasuki; that Nuriko was sure of. He would have to talk to Tasuki and or Miaka, and soon. He'd been putting off his chat with Tasuki long enough as it was, and a whole lot had happened since that morning in Kutou. It seemed like this little tryst had been a while in coming.

"I don't get it Nuriko," Tamahome mumbled, scratching his head. "I mean… I know the transition must be hard for her, but… it seems like she's distancing herself from me on purpose. That's never happened before – I was sure that she could come to me for anything." He turned to look up at his friend. "Do you have any ideas about this?"

"Not a one," Nuriko chirped, and his heart clenched. "But you know Miaka – that little idiot probably is too absent-minded to notice that she's worrying you. I wouldn't spend too much time feeling bad, Tama. I'm sure she'll be back to normal soon."

Tamahome snorted. "I think you just don't know what you're talking about." Softer, he mumbled: "And I thought all women were supposed to be able to read each other's minds or something. Guess it doesn't work for gays." Nuriko promptly reached over and threw him in the pond.

"Good morning, Nuriko!" Miaka came from around the corner and walked up to him with a small smile on her face. Although she had tried to cover it with a high collared shirt, the hickey on her neck was still way too conspicuous against her pale skin. Nuriko glanced warily over at the submersed Tamahome and gulped. "How's-" She frowned as she looked over the railing and saw rapid bubbles forming on the surface of the pond. "Hey, what-"

"Oh, it's just Tamahome," Nuriko assured her, and he didn't fail to recognize the way her face fell. "He said something stupid and tactless again, so of course I had to punish him."

Miaka smiled faintly. "Of course…"

"Actually, Miaka, I've wanted to speak to you about something. You're not _busy_ with anything right now, are you?" He glared mildly at her, and Miaka backed up.

"No… why?"

"Miaka!" Tamahome drew himself up on to the bank, glared at Nuriko, and then turned tender eyes to his love. "Miaka, I've been looking for you all day." He hauled himself up and over the railing separating them and began wringing his clothes dry. He made sure to flip his soggy braid in Nuriko's direction, and the man let out a loud cry of indignation at being soaked. "What have you been up to? You've been acting strange ever since you got back… are you all right?" He grasped her wrist gently, the cold pond water seeping into the sleeves of her shirt. "Are you catching a cold? Is it stress?" He blinked once, and then his eyes brightened with realization. "Oh! It must be that time of the mo-"

Nuriko elbowed him in the gut – a jab so powerful that it knocked that wind out of Tamahome and nearly knocked him right back into the water. "Tamahome! Shame on you! You should know better than to mention a woman's Lady's Days!!"

Miaka blushed faintly. "Well, actually Tamahome, I've been wanting to talk-"

Nuriko laughed loud and nervous. "Yes, Miaka, we _know_ you have cramps, but you don't _really_ need to share that with Tama-baby, do you? I'm sure even he doesn't need to know that much about you!" He clapped his hands on Miaka's shoulders and began leading her away. "Now let's get you a nice warm bed and some rest, _hmm?"_

Miaka scowled. "Nuriko! What are you do-"

"Hey, Miaka, what's that on your neck?"

Miaka and Nuriko froze. "Damn," Nuriko whispered, and he and Miaka shared a quick look. Tamahome had seen the hickey. Now there was no way she could keep the secret from him any longer; she had to tell him _now._

Miaka whirled to face him. "Tamahome, the truth is-"

Tamahome frowned, removing Nuriko's hand from the priestess' shoulder so he could get a better look at the offending mark. "That's one heck of a bug bite!" Behind Tamahome, Nuriko clapped a hand over his eyes and shook his head, while Miaka didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Tamahome looked right into Miaka's eyes. "You shouldn't stay outside past sunset – the mosquitoes around here get really big because it never gets below freezing, and a lot of them carry diseases! You need to be more careful, Miaka."

Miaka nodded, torn between relief and exasperation. "…Yes, you're right. I guess I'm not used to them – Kutou doesn't have as many… heh."

"Well, I really wanted to spend some more time with you, but I won't keep you up if you're not feeling well." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, and a swell of remnant affection swelled in Miaka's breast. "I'll come over and check on you later tonight… should I bring Mitsukake? These… _cramps_-" Tamahome coughed. "-that you're having… they're not too bad, are they?"

"N-no… no different than any other ones, I guess. Really Tamahome, I'm fine. You should go; I don't want you to waste your whole day worrying over me."

Tamahome chuckled. "Little idiot. Any day I spend with you is never a waste." He smiled broadly and kissed her again, this time on the lips. Miaka smiled wearily in response, but she made no move to return it. She couldn't help but notice Tamahome's obvious confusion, and it only broke her further. "See you in a while, Miaka! Hope you feel better!" And he was gone. Nuriko and Miaka stared after him for a long moment before Nuriko finally reached over and slapped his friend lightly on the arm. Miaka flinched and stepped back.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Nuriko glared at her, and Miaka ceased her complaining. His violet eyes were stern. "_MIAKA! _How could you _not_ tell me about this?"

Miaka bit her lip and looked away. "About… what?"

"About you," Nuriko hissed, glancing around to make sure no one could hear. "And Tasuki! How long have you two been together? When are you going to tell him?!"

Miaka already knew which '_him'_ Nuriko was talking about. "I... it's only been less than a week, I swear! And I'm going to tell him soon… very soon. It's just… it's killing me, Nuriko. I don't love him like I used to, but I still _do_ love him. Just not in the same way. It's killing me to keep this from him, but I don't want to hurt him either…"

Nuriko frowned, his anger abating. "Miaka, the longer you go without telling him the worse off it will be, you know. And you definitely don't want him to find out for himself…!"

Miaka shook her head rapidly. "Of course not. Tomorrow, I'll tell him. For sure."

"I hope so, Miaka." He placed his hands on his hips, and the stern expression had faded to one of concern. "I love all three of you idiots, you know, and I'll always support you and wish for your happiness, regardless of how you get it, but… I have a question." Nuriko's eyes were sad. "Is it worth it? You two haven't been in a relationship for all that long… Are you sure that being with Tasuki is worth breaking Tamahome's heart?"

Miaka gasped. "What are you saying, that caring about Tasuki should suddenly make me not care about hurting Tamahome?"

"No, no… I'm not saying that. What I meant was… when you look at the pros and cons of being with each guy, which one makes you happier? Which one is better for you? After this, I hate to say it, but I hope it's not Tamahome, because it'll never be the same between you when he finds out – not _if_ - _when_, Miaka."

A frown on her face, Miaka thought hard about it. Tamahome was a close to perfect as you could possibly get in a man – affectionate, loving, caring, selfless, strong, handsome… when Miaka _had_ been in love with Tamahome, she'd loved hard, and for good reason. Tamahome was a wonderful person and partner, but just not perfect for _her _anymore, and Tasuki was… Tasuki was… Miaka's eyebrows furrowed. She didn't know exactly how to describe her budding feelings for Tasuki, but she _did_ know that whenever she envisioned his bright smile or imagined his warm hands on her again, her heart started thundering and her body felt as if on fire. She would smile stupidly if she didn't remember to check herself, and she couldn't keep herself from wanting to be with him as soon as possible. All of that certainly sounded like-

Miaka froze. Did she… could she possibly love him? But they'd only officially been together less than a week, and _surely _no one could fall in love that fast! But then again, she had fallen in love with Tamahome the moment she'd seen him. It was obvious to her now – Tasuki was underneath her skin, there was no getting rid of him, and she liked it that way. And even though she had only known him romantically for such a short time, she had known him as a person for much longer. She knew what a beautiful man he was, inside and out. Sometimes, she figured, you couldn't spend your time wondering why or how; you just knew.

Miaka was in love with Tasuki. And she knew for certain that he loved her back. She couldn't wait to tell him.

Unfortunately, she couldn't wait any longer in telling Tamahome, either.

XXXXXX

Chichiri arrived on Mt. Taikyoku with barely a sound.

As usual, the mountain was alive with the sweet smell of tropical flowers, the sound of cascading waterfalls, and the feel of a gentle breeze brushing over his face and hands. As he waited for Taiitsukun to acknowledge his presence, Chichiri allowed himself to be taken in by the gentle feel of nature, and he contemplated. He had had so much on his mind; so many questions... after years under the tutelage of an oracle, the monk had wrongly believed that such things would be beneath him, but he finally had to admit what was bothering him now –

Chichiri was having a crisis of faith.

He hadn't felt such strong emotions since he was eighteen, and it disturbed him. Yet the tranquility of the mountain was enough to make him forget it all. The peace was broken rather soon, however, by the appearance of five small Nyan-Nyans talking excitedly at once and running in circles around him.

"Taiitsukun! Taiitsukun! Chichiri's here! Chichiri's here!"

Chichiri allowed himself a small laugh, and the growing tension in his shoulders melted away for the time being. "Why hello there Nyan-Nyan."

"It's been too long Chichiri! Too long! Where have you been? Did you bring me a present?"

"Well… I've been at the palace, and no… I don't think so."

The five Nyan-Nyans stopped their revolutions around him and stomped their feet in perfect unison. "_Aww!"_

"Stop pestering him, you hyperactive fools!" Chichiri looked up to see Taiitsukun floating at level with his forehead, her eyebrows creased in agitation. That in itself was of no surprise to Chichiri – Taiitsukun rarely appeared happy – but what shocked him was that her agitation seemed to be with _him_. Chichiri quickly remembered his place and removed his mask, bowing low at the waist to show his submission.

"Taiitsukun-sama, it's an honor to see you again."

"You have questions." It was a statement, not a question. Though surprised at her bluntness, Chichiri nodded. "Well then just don't stand there – come inside and we'll talk." She glared over her shoulder at her childish helpers, and their squeaks of anxiety were sporadic. "But not you, Nyan-Nyan. Finish your errands like I commanded you to do so over an _hour_ ago."

The duplicate Nyan-Nyans disappeared, leaving only the one original. She stomped her foot again and stuck her lip out. "Aww… but I want to play with Chichiri!" Taiitsukun narrowed her eyes further and jutted a finger out that crackled with barely suppressed, white hot energy. Nyan-Nyan squeaked again and ran for her life, giggling the whole way. Taiitsukun shook her head and sighed, motioning to the large oak doors that had revealed themselves from behind a thin mist. They opened on her command.

"Come now, inside. It seems you're about to burst with tension, Houjun, and it would be very unfortunate for me to lose such a good pupil of mine long before his time."

Inside the walls of Mt. Taikyoku's grand palace, Chichiri allowed himself to get straight to the point. The doors shut securely behind them, and Chichiri waited a moment for the sound to fade before beginning. "You already know what I've been thinking, Taiitsukun-sama. I'm not proud of it in the least, but I can't shake my feelings away."

Taiitsukun frowned, floating over to hover in front of a set of cushions which lay on the floor. Chichiri took a seat. "Yes, I'm aware of all that. But I want to hear you say it out loud. Let the heavens hear of your doubts, Chichiri."

Chichiri sighed, intertwining his fingers on his lap. "Ever since Miaka first summoned Suzaku, I've sometimes wondered… she is certainly a strong woman, and she has experienced so much heartache in accomplishing her goals, but… she has never complained… no da. She has brought peace to Konan and Kutou with her actions, but in the end, it seems like it's never enough. Tasuki pointed that out to me, you know, and I told him exactly what I thought I should, but now I find myself wondering. Taiitsukun-sama, what was the point in all of this?" An image of Miaka appeared in his mind, her face red with anger after he had discovered her 'secret'. He frowned. "You knew all along that Miaka couldn't bear the emperor children, no da. You knew that all of this would happen, but you didn't do anything to stop it. What was the point of all her sacrifice? Ours? Was it for nothing?"

Taiitsukun frowned. "Are you insinuating that I don't know what's best for the world, Chichiri? Surely you dare not challenge the authority of the gods!"

"No, no… of course not. But I am so confused, Taiitsukun-sama. Please, I must know… why? Why make Miaka lose four of her warriors, if they could be so easily saved? Why let her suffer through three years of marriage to an inattentive husband, if she could not fulfill her obligations anyway?" Chichiri prostrated himself before his teacher. "Taiitsukun-sama… please tell me."

Taiitsukun looked down at her pupil, and her eyes were soft with understanding and compassion. "Rise, Chichiri. And listen carefully, for I don't want to have to repeat myself again." Chichiri did so. "Now… you have disappointed me, Chichiri. You have been under my tutelage for years, yet you still question my intent…"

Chichiri looked ashamed. "I am sorry, Taiitsukun-sama…"

The oracle waved it off. "Don't worry too much over it. You are only human, and thus open to faults of character." She chuckled dryly. "Miaka has come a long way, has she not? She has matured into a strong and mature young woman, and that is because of the obstacles she has faced, not in _spite_ of them. If everything was handed to her on a silver platter, how would she have had the strength to carry out and complete her journey? How would she have been able to stand against her best friend, who was her enemy in the race to collect the shinzaho? How would she have been able to withstand the power of a god, and prevent herself from being devoured by Suzaku? Simple; she could not. The trials that she has faced… the trials that you _all_ have faced… they have made you become who you are. Because of the obstacles you had to overcome, you grew stronger and saved lives. You may think it cruel, to allow such things to take place when I have the power to stop it… but that is because you are a mortal, Houjun. Your logic is fallible, and you fail to see the bigger picture. My refusal to interfere with your actions is what makes you who you are."

Taiitsukun sighed. "The four priestesses… they and the celestial warriors were created as instruments to maintain peace within the world. When a particularly destructive part in history was imminent, it was then that a priestess would be summoned to correct it. But notice something, Houjun… all four priestesses have been summoned, all with the same goals. Yui was a special case in that her wishes were of destructive intent and not of peace, but for the most part the four women chosen were pure of heart and wanted to protect their host country to the best of their abilities… Takiko Okuda, Suzuno Oosugi, and Miaka Yuuki all wished for peace in one way or another, so why is it that the need for a priestess wasn't satisfied with the first, the Genbu no Miko?" Taiitsukun glared at Chichiri when he remained silent. "That is your cue to answer, Chichiri."

He blinked. "Oh. Well, from what I've heard the Genbu no Miko only wished for peace for _Hokkan_, no da…"

Taiitsukun nodded, pleased. "Yes, that is true. But see, there must be a balance. Where peace exists, there must also be calamity. While Hokkan enjoyed peace for a time, Kutou continued in its quest for ultimate power and attacked the other nations. Sairou was next in its path, and that is when Takiko Okuda was summoned…"

"And then Takiko granted Sairou peace, and then war began to brew between Konan and Kutou… which prompted Miaka's entrance into the world…"

"And also Yui's. Although Kutou's officials were corrupt in the worst of ways, its people still suffered. They needed a savior, and they found one in their priestess. It is unfortunate that Yui took such a wrong path, but she redeemed herself in the end and brought about peace for both countries. The war ended with Nakago's defeat, but as you can see, Houjun, the summoning of the gods did not grant _anyone_ eternal peace. Because there is no such thing. When the priestesses summoned the gods, they did not stop war. Wishes can grant the end of famines and droughts and plagues, but they cannot grant peace. Perhaps, after all I've told you, you now know why that is."

Chichiri pondered. "Because… even with all these things eliminated, you cannot control the people themselves, no da…"

Taiitsukun smiled. "Yes. You can wish for peace all you want, but in essence it is pointless. I do not rule this world with an iron fist. I will not pacify the masses by removing their free will, and the will of you mortals is often with selfish, greedy or destructive intent. Wishes can be granted, and in turn lives can be saved or changed for the better, but… they cannot change people's hearts. As long as there are differences amongst men and land available to claim, the world will always be inflicted with strife. That is an unavoidable truth, Chichiri. And although I can do nothing to prevent it, I can make such a truth easier for the world to bear. I can give them the one thing that, no matter how troubled times get, no one person or event can take away…"

Chichiri stood in awe. "And what, may I ask, is that?"

Taiitsukun's eyes twinkled, and Chichiri saw the first genuine smile from the creator that he had seen in a long time. _"Hope."_ Chichiri stood stunned. "_That_ is why I allowed Miaka to make that final wish to bring her fallen warriors back. The shichiseishi and their priestess are a beacon of hope for the world, a tangible display of the gods' love for them. Nakago threatened to claim this whole realm as his own, and for a moment he almost succeeded. The moral of the people was beginning to die. But then, Suzaku brought life back to his warriors through his priestess, and Nakago was stopped by their combined efforts. Houjun, it gave them hope again. Unfortunately, for all this to take place sacrifices had to be made. Nuriko's death was horrid, but it strengthened Miaka's resolve to obtain the shinzaho – no matter what it took. The slaughter of Tamahome's family prompted a similar response. Chiriko's death prevented Miboshi from killing the rest of the warriors and Miaka. Miaka's marriage to Gidayu began the process of healing after war, uniting two countries that had been conflicted for hundreds of years. And it also softened the emperor - believe it or not, he is more attuned to human feeling now. If he wasn't, he would've never allowed Miaka to return to Konan. Because of her, Yui was freed from damnation and exile, and now, she will be able to take over the task of rebuilding where Miaka unknowingly left off. Don't you see, Houjun? This is how it was meant to be. This is how it _had_ to be. After all, I believe it is _you_ who said that sacrifices are not something to feel bitterness towards, but something to aspire to."

Chichiri laughed silently. "Yes. I guess I did say that."

"But the need for the seishi and priestess has passed for the time being, Houjun. You and the other Suzaku warriors and Miaka are free to live your lives as was always intended. You are free to live, to love, and to die like any other human, though I can't promise that it will be any easier for you. Part of what makes your triumphs so rewarding is the incredible pain and loss that must come before it, and all eight of you have discovered that, in your own specific way."

"But what of Miaka, no da? She has suffered so much these past three years. What has she to gain?"

Taiitsukun chuckled. "Why, the love of her friends, of course! She has saved everyone at the cost of herself for a short time, but now she can reap the rewards of her hard labor. She made her sacrifices knowing full well what they meant, and she has no regrets. And right now, she is about to make one more."

Chichiri went rigid. "What?"

"She is about to fully give up the love of Tamahome for that of another. It takes a large leap of faith to do something such as what Miaka is currently doing."

Chichiri relaxed. "Ah… Tasuki. I knew he had feelings for her, but I never would've expected –"

Taiitsukun nodded. "Yes. Believe it or not, it's a bit of a surprise to me as well. I would've surmised that after all she's been through, Miaka would have better taste than that." Chichiri chuckled. "They will make a fine couple, Houjun. But I don't want to see you interfering between them if it can be helped." The monk looked confused. "In these next few days you might have the urge to speed things along, to make things less painful, but I can't allow it. As I've told you already, such events must run their course unaided or unhindered."

Chichiri frowned. "You mean Tamahome."

The oracle nodded again. "Yes. He will be hurt, but it cannot be helped. Allow him to figure things out for himself. Trust me, he will be fine." She raised her voice. "Now skedaddle, you! I have important matters to attend to, and I can't entertain your questions any longer."

Chichiri nodded, and then bowed. "Yes. Taiitsukun… thank you. I will think hard on what you have taught me here today… no da." He got up from his pillow, threw his straw hat to the air and disappeared within it as it fell upon his head. Taiitsukun grunted and turned to the large ornate mirror that allowed her to watch any of the world's happenings whenever she wished. The surface was hazy, but with a wave of the oracle's hand the image cleared, revealing Miaka sleeping in her bed, the dappled sunlight cast upon her pillow. Taiitsukun gave her best impression of a smile.

"Now this promises to be interesting…"

XXXXXX

Miaka awoke the next morning with a feeling of dread. So this was it. Someone's heart was going to get broken today. She groaned and went about her daily morning routine while the oppressive feeling continued to grow. She figured she would have to search around a while before she found Tamahome, as he was usually out peddling at this time of day, but surprisingly enough, when she opened her door he was sitting on the floor in front of her room, pulling coins one by one from a pouch held tight in one of his hands. Even as the door clicked shut behind her, he seemed oblivious to her presence.

"Tamahome?" She said softly, not wanting to disturb him. "Tamahome, what are you doing here?" Such a long time passed without an answer that Miaka decided he hadn't heard her, but just as she opened her mouth to repeat herself Tamahome spoke.

"I'm counting the money I got from selling some extra merchandise at the marketplace this morning," He mumbled, and he looked up and smiled wearily at her. There were bags under his eyes, Miaka noted with alarm.

"Tamahome? How long have you been out here?!"

He yawned. "Since about seven, I think." He chuckled, scooped his money back into his coin purse, and stood. "I left really early today to make sure I got the best sales, and then when I came back I sat here and waited for you. You should've told me you still oversleep, Miaka – I could've taken a nap or something. It's almost eleven."

Miaka gasped. Eleven o'clock?! It was almost noon! "Oh, Tamahome, I'm so sorry! I didn't know I'd overslept!" That was odd, she thought. She never overslept. Then again, Tasuki had kept her up pretty late last night… She coughed into her hand to hide the embarrassment she just knew was showing up on her face.

He dismissed her concern with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it. I could think of worse ways to waste my time. …How are you feeling today, Miaka? How are those… er, cramps, today?"

Miaka raised her eyebrows. "Cramps?" Tamahome waited patiently. "Oh, yes, the _cramps_! They're… better. Almost gone, actually. Almost forgot I'd even had them."

Tamahome nodded, pleased. "Good! That means that potion I had Mitsukake cook up did the trick."

'_And it tasted like vomit,' _Miaka thought with a shudder, but she'd had to drink it in order to keep the charade up. But now, she wouldn't need to lie to him anymore. No more drinks from Hell. She drew in a sharp breath. "Tamahome, I've been wanting to talk to you. Can you…" She winced at the sound of women laughing in the distance. Tamahome quirked an eyebrow at her reaction to the noise. "Can you and I… just sit in my room for a bit? It's really important, and I don't think it can wait." Not anymore.

Tamahome sobered. "Sure, Miaka… what's wrong?" She held the door open for him, and he walked in scratching his head in confusion. "This isn't about this last week, is it? It's okay, Miaka; I understand that you weren't feeling well. You don't have to… explain anything to me." He glanced away from her and mumbled: "Actually, I think I'd prefer it if you didn't."

Miaka sat down on her bed, wringing her hands as she looked at any place but at Tamahome. "Well, it is about this last week, but it isn't about… _that_."

Tamahome blew out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. "Thank god."

Miaka ignored him. She could feel her cheeks heating up from a combination of embarrassment and shame. "First, Tamahome, I want to apologize… for treating you the way I have. I never meant to be distant, it's just that… with everything going on now, I guess I couldn't handle it. So I hurt you, and I'm sorry."

Tamahome shrugged, moving to sit beside her. He grabbed hold of her hands. "Miaka… trust me, it's okay. I've just been… confused, that's all. But I don't blame you or anything. I can't imagine how hard this has been for you, having to go through a marriage and a divorce and a war in between. I want things to stay the same between us regardless of all the crazy stuff that has happened." He turned her face towards him. "But, I know it will take some time for things to go back to normal. So don't worry about _me_. All I want is for _you_ to be happy. That's all the matters." He grinned. "Sure, eventually we'll get married, but what's the hurt in waiting a little while? There's nothing wrong with being a little afraid. But you know that I'll always be here for you. No matter what."

Miaka's throat tightened. Gods, he was only making it worse! "Tamahome, that's not-" Her words were swallowed up by Tamahome's lips on hers – a gentle kiss, filled with his burning love for her. It made her heart ache. She tried to pull away, but he was so _strong._ He kept her tight against him as he kissed her deeply, and finally, Miaka gave in. Though she couldn't deny that if felt nice, it didn't hold the same passion for her as it used to. Only Tasuki had command over her heart and body like that now. Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks as Tamahome released her chin and fell backwards, taking Miaka with her. They lay sprawled across Miaka's spacious bed with only the sound of their gentle breathing flowing between them. Tamahome rested his head on top of his lover's.

"Miaka…"

Gods, he loved her. When he allowed himself to think about it, a week or two of uncertainty about his relationship with Miaka was nothing. He could handle that. A week, after all, was nothing compared to three long years. Tamahome had thought that he'd never be able to hold Miaka like this again after he had watched her fade into the distance so long ago, but here she was, soft and yielding just for him - only for him, and still as sweet and warm and beautiful as he remembered. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and soon he would get his wish. He'd make sure of that. All these years he hadn't quite been able to give kick his money grubbing ways even though with Miaka and his family gone he had had nothing to use the money for. Now he had an overwhelming surplus. Tamahome grinned against Miaka's hair. He would make her the happiest bride in the world. Maybe not at this exact moment, but soon. Tamahome was certain of that.

He pulled back and concentrated on Miaka's face, her eyes struggling to stay open. She seemed so very tired, but mostly what he noticed was an obvious sadness that hovered over her like a cloud as she looked at him. Did she feel regret about distancing herself from him this past week or so? She didn't have to. Tamahome understood. A lot had happened. He couldn't even comprehend how much had changed, but he knew once she got used to the idea of being with him again, everything would go back to normal.

Everything would be just fine.

Tamahome whispered Miaka's name again and snuggled into the crook of her neck, nibbling gently on her nape and then sucking firmly. She flinched, letting out a small, startled cry. Tamahome pulled back the slightest bit to search for the cause of her pain - Had he bitten her too hard? It was then that he noticed the mosquito bite again, only now it didn't look like a bug bite. It looked like a bruise – purplish in color and angry. How had she managed _that_? What did she do, get hit by a brick? He opened his mouth to ask about it, but he noticed something else; something that made his blood boil and his head pound with a mixture of confusion and denial at the same time.

'_No! That can't be!' _The flesh Tamahome had just sucked was beginning to turn red; a hickey. That wasn't what concerned Tamahome, however – he had given her plenty in the past, and she'd given just as many to him. The problem lay in the fact that up close, the redness very closely resembled the way the supposed bug bite had looked the day prior. Thus, Tamahome could only conclude that something much bigger than a mosquito had bitten Miaka… _much_ bigger.

How could he have misconstrued a hickey as a _bug bite_?! Probably because he never would've suspected… that Miaka was cheating on him. But with who?

He trailed his hands up and down her sides as he whispered sweet nothings to keep her distracted. Tamahome's heart was pounding a mile a minute. He narrowed his eyes as he slyly pulled back the collar of her shirt and checked for more marks. He couldn't see any, but that didn't mean that they weren't there; just that he couldn't see them with Miaka's clothes on. His vision turned red.

Tamahome didn't know when this had all started, and he didn't know why or how. But one thing he _did_ know – he was going to find out. His fists clenched in anger even as his chest burned with heartache. There was still a part of him that, foolishly, wished it wasn't true. Miaka wouldn't do that to him, would he? Tasuki was his best friend and comrade, and he wouldn't purposely break up a friend's relationship, would he? Would they? Even so, hickeys didn't just appear out of nowhere, and even as a last resort Tamahome couldn't blame it on Gidayu – first of all the thought itself was disgusting, but second of all a hickey wouldn't last the ten or so days Miaka had been away from Kutou.

Miaka had said that it had been a mosquito. Yeah, right. Since when did mosquitoes have _fang_ marks?! It was Tasuki all right, and the thought hurt Tamahome more than a stab wound to the chest.

At that moment Tamahome actually would've preferred if it _was_ Gidayu.

Miaka blinked up at him as he sat up. "Tamahome? Is everything all right?"

Tamahome pasted on a bright smile. "Everything's fine." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry, go to sleep now. You need the rest." Miaka found that she didn't have the strength to argue; she simply closed her eyes and sighed, waiting for sleep to claim her again. Maybe she'd have more success with him later; she _was _still feeling awfully tired. She smiled. Damn that Tasuki. Insatiable man.

Once Tamahome was certain that Miaka had drifted off, he stood, his eyes staring a hole in the wall across the room. He thought about Miaka's question to him. 'Is everything all right?'

'_No, it's not_,' Tamahome thought, his eyes narrowed at his woman, his vision blurred with tears of anger and hurt. '_But it will be.'_

XXXXXX

Tasuki sat polishing his boots as he watched a pair of soldiers battle it out in the courtyard. With the great losses Konan had suffered during both the war and the rebellion, Hotohori and his advisors had been making an effort to recruit a surplus of strong young men to ensure that nothing so devastating could happen again. So far, their plan hadn't been working, as there simply weren't enough able bodied men to go around now, and those that did apply usually turned out to be horrible at even the most basic of tasks. Tasuki sighed miserably and shook his head at one of the men, who was really just a boy with the beginnings of a moustache. The boy swung out a clumsy fist to counter a punch thrown his way and was knocked back clear across the courtyard, landing in a heap of straw and earning himself a black eye. _'Good thing they have us,' _Tasuki thought. _'Or this embarrassin' shit would be our first line of defense. Sad.' _His boots nice and polished now and bored from watching the pitiful display, Tasuki allowed his mind to wander to… more interesting subjects.

_Miaka_. His whole body snapped to attention at the mere thought of her name. He was in a race to win her heart, and so far he seemed to be winning. Still, he was no fool. He could plainly see the regret Miaka felt in sneaking around like this, and soon he hoped it would all be over. Of course he understood her feelings, as he felt a modicum of them himself. He didn't like hurting Tamahome any more than she did; Tasuki thought of him as the brother he'd never had, just as he thought of all the Suzaku warriors. But some sacrifices had to be made. Miaka had told him last night that she intended to tell Tamahome today that it was over, which was why Tasuki hadn't seen her himself. The way he missed her now was beyond all reasoning, but he figured it was a damn good price to pay for a relationship with her without any more obstacles. Soon she'd be all his. The thought brought a dreamy grin to his face. _His. _Finally, all his.

"Hey, Tasuki!"

The redhead looked up and winced. Well speak of the devil; it was Tamahome, followed by an exuberant Chiriko. Both had their knuckles wrapped with gauze and there was an excited tension buzzing between them. Tasuki grinned, slipping his feet back into his newly shined boots and standing up. He stuffed his cleaning cloth into his pocket. "Hey Tama… Chiriko. What are you two up ta? Gettin' ready ta spar?"

Tamahome returned his friend's grin. "No, actually." He threw Tasuki a roll of gauze from his pocket, which Tasuki caught easily. "I'm sparring with _you."_

Tasuki frowned. "What?"

"Tamahome said I could watch," Chiriko chirped, smiling. "I've never seen you two go at it before – sounds like a good way to expand on my techniques."

"Hey, I never agreed ta-"

"What's wrong, Tasuki?" Tamahome sneered. "Scared?"

Tasuki snorted. "Hell, no. I can kick your scrawny ass five ways ta Reikaku."

"Well then," Tamahome crouched in a battle stance. "Come at me."

Tasuki hesitated for a moment after wrapping his hand with the soft cotton gauze, leaving only his fingers exposed. What was up with _him_? Tamahome was radiating ferocity, which automatically set Tasuki on edge. He'd never seen the man so… determined before, or at least not doing something as trivial as sparring. '_He's really fired up,' _Tasuki thought, and, confident that he'd get a great workout today, Tasuki let out a haughty laugh and ran at Tamahome. "All right, but ya asked fer it!" He wasn't using his full seishi speed, but for any person other than a seishi his movements would be hard to catch. Tamahome stayed perfectly still – his eyes glinting with some suppressed emotion as Tasuki came closer and closer to his target. Just as the bandit swept his leg out to kick Tamahome, the man responded with a quick dodge and an even quicker jab to Tasuki's stomach. Tasuki jerked – that was one hell of a punch! – but quickly recovered and answered Tamahome's jab with one of his own, hitting Tamahome in the chest and sending him several steps backward. Before Tasuki could take pride from his good shot, however, Tamahome clenched his fists and cracked Tasuki hard across the face with the heel of his foot.

A sharp pain blossomed out from where it originated at Tasuki's mouth, and blood went everywhere as he bit his tongue. Tasuki hissed and clamped a hand over his mouth, and in the back of his mind he heard Chiriko gasp. What the fuck?! His head felt like it was spinning, but Tamahome was still coming at him with all the strength of a charging elephant. When Tamahome got close enough, he snatched his hand out, grabbed Tasuki's wrist, and kicked him hard in the chest. Tasuki cursed loudly and stumbled backwards, slamming his back into a nearby fence post. He gritted his teeth and then spat a mouthful of blood onto the soft sand. "Yo, Tama! What the hell's yer problem! Ease up, will ya?"

Tamahome smirked and crouched into a defensive stance. "What's wrong, can't take it?!"

Tasuki's jaw clenched. "Think again." Two could play that game. Tasuki reached behind him and yanked his tessen from its holster, and Tamahome's eyes widened. Tasuki smirked. "Ya asked for it, Ghost Boy! Rekka-" Tamahome growled low in his throat and ran, hoping to dodge the blast. His feet were fast, but Tasuki's eyes were faster. "SHIN'NEN!"

The flames burst from his fan loud, angry, and intense. Tamahome jumped to avoid the bulk of the blaze, dropping down to stand on one of the posts of the fence, but Tasuki and another cry of Rekka Shin'nen followed him wherever he tried to go. Tasuki heard Tamahome curse loudly as he was burned on the arm, and he felt a swell of pride. That'd teach him. A section of the fencing went up in flames and smoke, and the resulting screams of surprise and fright filled the arena. Tasuki ignored them. The fire was small and would most likely burn out on its own – it didn't require his attention. All that mattered right now was teaching Little Ghost a big lesson – don't fuck with the man with fan. He spat still more blood away and faced his opponent again. Many of the soldiers who had been fighting before had dropped their weapons and come over to watch, and now they were egging them on. Tasuki grinned severely. Tamahome stood a few feet away, his face and part of his upper body obscured by the billowing smoke. Tasuki raised his fan again. "Rekka-" And then Tamahome was off; sprinting towards him with a battle cry that seemed to shake the very air. "Shin'- _eh_?!"

"Don't even think about it!" Tamahome yelled, jumping into the air with his foot extended, aimed right at the redhead. Tasuki gaped. The idiot was coming right for him! Didn't he care about getting roasted? With a curse, Tasuki folded his fan back up and prepared himself for the brunt of the attack. No matter how pissed off he felt, he would never use his tessen while Tamahome was coming at him full on. A blast at that close of a range would surely kill him. Tasuki grunted as he threw his arms up as a shield, only inches from his chest. Tamahome's kick jarred his entire body, but at least Tasuki's quick thinking had kept him from being sent flying. He parried another blow and gave a punch of his own, which Tamahome dodged. The two warriors jumped apart.

"Come on, Tasuki," Tamahome growled. "You seem a little… off today. What's the matter, don't have it in you?"

Tasuki scoffed. "Off? Hah! Yer th' one actin' like a lunatic!"

Tamahome didn't seem to notice that Tasuki had even said anything. "What's wrong? Too busy thinking about _Miaka_?"

Tasuki's eyes widened, and Tamahome grinned. Where the fuck had that come from? Had Miaka finally told him?! The momentary distraction had been just what Tamahome needed, as Tasuki let his guard down and backed away. "What th' fuck are ya talkin' about?"

Tamahome narrowed his eyes. "Gotcha." He cried out again and implemented a swift roundhouse kick to Tasuki's shoulder, and the bandit grunted. Tamahome whirled around and prepared to land another, but Tasuki grabbed his foot midair and held it there, his bloodied lips curled up into a snarl.

"Game over, Little Ghost," Tasuki growled. "I'm done playin', an' so are you." Tamahome's face went red with fury as he struggled to get his leg free, but Tasuki held fast. He gave a violent yank and Tamahome toppled to the ground.

Tasuki pressed the sole of his boot against Tamahome's chest. "Yer done," he said breathlessly and with a smirk. "Nice try Tama, but ya jus' ain't- OOF!" Tasuki collapsed to the ground and landed hard on his back after Tamahome tripped him. The two men lay in a daze, glaring mildly at each other as they struggled to find the energy to breathe and move at the same time. So far they had settled for just breathing. The sidelines came alive with whoops of delight. Chiriko raced over to them and tried to help each man up, but both refused his kind offer. The boy grinned.

"And… it's a tie! Wow!" Chiriko put his hands on his hips and shook his head in disbelief. "That was amazing! First you, and then you- How about another round?!"

Tamahome sat up and grinned fiercely, and Tasuki let out a groan. It was going to be a very long day.

--

Tasuki sat in the shade of the pine tree, his head lolled back and eyes closed. The setting sun warmed his tired muscles, though he could feel the gradual cool of night rapidly descending upon them. The bruises on his chest and side made it difficult to breath, but by now Tasuki was used to the pain. He had discovered that by alternating between shallow and deep breaths, he could avoid suffocation and discomfort at the same time. His mouth still hurt like a sonuvabitch, though. He'd have to get Mitsukake to take a look at it later. The insides of his eyelids were washed yellow from the sunlight until a person approached and cast Tasuki in shadow. He opened his eyes. Tamahome stood over him, his expression blank. "Hey," the man said grimly. "Do your wounds still hurt?"

Comforted by his friend's presence, Tasuki settled back down and closed his eyes. Although Tamahome had put him through the ringer, Tasuki had chocked it up to stress and let the matter die. "Nah." He rolled onto his side. "Jus' tired. 'Nother few hours of sleep an' I'll be fine. Don't worry 'bout it… as if ya could really hurt me. Heh."

"Good," Tamahome growled, and his foot went sailing into Tasuki's gut.

He hadn't even seen it coming. Tasuki clutched his stomach as the small amount of air he could safely pass through his lungs left him, and the world grew fuzzy. Tears sprang to his eyes.

"Tama," he gasped out. "What the fuck?!?"

Tamahome crouched down. "You tell me." His face contorted in anger. "Tell me what the fuck you've been doing with Miaka!!"

"I don't know what th' fuck yer talkin' 'bout!"

"The fuck you don't! Why the hell does Miaka _have a hickey_ on her neck?!"

Tasuki went cold. "I don't know," he said, looking away. "Ask her ex-husband."

"BULLSHIT!" Tamahome's foot aimed for Tasuki's stomach again, but this time he was ready. As Tamahome's foot soared towards him, Tasuki threw his arms up as a shield. The coming blow sent a painful vibration through his arms, and his bones tingled. Tasuki shot out a hand at the last moment and grabbed Tamahome's ankle and twisted. Tamahome spun through the air and fell to the ground.

Tasuki cursed and sprang to his feet, facing Tamahome with a scowl. "What the hell? First you try to beat th' shit out of me durin' a spar and now _this_ bullshit?!"

Tamahome moved deliberately, getting to his feet with barely controlled rage. His body shook slightly, and his face was contorted into something dark. Tasuki instinctively took a step back. He'd only seen Tamahome look like that when Miaka was in danger, and it was only ever directed at his _enemies_. It didn't take a genius to recognize that Tasuki was in trouble. "Don't act like you're innocent. I know you've been messing with my woman!"

"She's not _yer_ anythin'!" Tasuki shouted. "Miaka's her own person, and she can do whatever she wants!"

Tamahome sneered. "I guess that includes you too, huh?!"

Tasuki gritted his teeth. "Ya better watch yer mouth, Tama."

"Yeah, or what?"

Tasuki reached for his tessen again. "I'll burn you to a crisp. And this time I won't hold back."

Tamahome laughed, then lunged. Tasuki gasped as Tamahome's hands closed around his tessen, but no matter how much he struggled he couldn't get the man to let go. Tamahome was more determined than ever to beat him to a pulp now, and Tasuki suspected it had a lot to do with the fact that he'd basically just admitted to being in a relationship with Miaka. Tasuki let out a series of curses as Tamahome pulled the tessen from its holster and threw it clear across the field. It landed in the soft grass with a loud _clank!_ Tamahome looked at Tasuki with a sneer.

"Stop using your magic to get me," Tamahome insisted. "Why don't you fight me like a man?!"

Tasuki clenched his fists. "I don't need ta use th' tessen ta win against ya… I can do it wit my bare hands." He scoffed. "Ya shouldn't be so angry with me, Little Ghost… I didn't do anythin' to Miaka that she didn't want me to do!"

That was it, the last straw. Tamahome's eyes glowed red as he growled and charged at Tasuki again. Tasuki's eyes widened as he dodged a punch, then a wild kick. Tamahome was _glowing_. '_He's goin' berserker on me! What the fuck, is he really tryna kill me?' _Tasuki easily dodged another kick and then gave one of his one to Tamahome's nose. The miser clamped both hands over the pained area, glaring at Tasuki all the while. But then suddenly, his expression cleared of all emotion, and he lifted his hand. His blood red eyes narrowed as a small ball of energy formed and grew in his palm. Tasuki gasped. He _knew_ that technique. It was the same one Tamahome had used against Nakago.

The very same technique that had killed him.

Tamahome smirked. _"Die."_

"Tamahome!" Tasuki spread his hands out. "Tamahome! What th' fuck are ya doin'?!? Yer gonna kill somebody!"

"Exactly. You."

"Listen… I know yer upset, but… ya don't really want me dead! Forget it Tama, it's not worth it!" But the man didn't listen; simply narrowed his eyes and concentrated harder on making the biggest ball of energy he could muster. Tasuki's mind was racing. Would he have enough time to get away? If he did, would anyone else be hurt in the process? From what he remembered from the war and what he had heard from Nuriko about the day Tamahome's family had been murdered, there was practically no stopping him when he was in this form. Was there really nothing he could do? Tasuki closed his eyes and waited for it to all end. '_Miaka-'_

He could actually hear the energy crackling; could feel the heat of it. Tamahome was really going to blast him. He was really going to kill him.

'_Miaka, Miaka, Miaka…'_

Tamahome poised his hand. He laughed outright. "It all ends here."

'_Miaka, I'm sorry-"_

"Hold it, no da!"

Tasuki's eyes snapped open, and there he was – his foxy faced savior, Chichiri, come to stop this madness before someone got killed, namely himself. A barrier formed around Tasuki and a separate one formed around Tamahome, and from the looks of it Tamahome's barrier was slowly sapping his ki. The glow slowly faded from the man's eyes and the heat he had been emanating disappeared. Tamahome dropped harmlessly to his knees, breathing hard and nostrils flaring as he glared at Tasuki across the several feet and bubble material separating them. Crisis now averted, Chichiri snapped his fingers and the barriers vanished.

"What just happened?" Chichiri shouted, rushing over to join them. "It looked like you were about to kill him, Tamahome! What were you thinking?!?"

Tamahome was silent, his gaze trained on his hands. He was shaking, but whether it was from rage or shock, Chichiri couldn't tell. All he knew was that Tamahome looked… different. Finally Tamahome frowned, mopping up the blood running down his nose with his shirt and rose to his feet. "It… It was an accident," he whispered. His head snapped up, his eyes wide as he stared at Tasuki, whose face was equally as shocked. Had he really almost killed him? Tamahome tried to decipher the meaning of his rage, but came up with nothing but blanks. He didn't really want Tasuki dead, did he? No; Tamahome was certain that he wouldn't want to kill his best friend. Despite the fact that he felt like Tasuki had stabbed him in the back, he loved him. Just as much as he loved Miaka.

'_I didn't do anythin' to Miaka that she didn't want me to do!' _No, Tamahome thought, tears springing to his eyes. It would be easier to hate Tasuki if he had forced himself on Miaka, but he hadn't. That Tamahome knew for sure. It was against Tasuki's character, and Miaka would've said something long ago if she'd felt threatened. It took two to have a relationship, and somehow Tamahome had forgotten that. Somehow he had wanted to peg Tasuki as the bad guy, but he couldn't.

Especially not now, when his friend's blood was on his hands. Somehow he had lost control; somehow he had allowed himself to let his anger morph into something horrible and wrong, even after promising long ago that he would never allow such a thing to happen again. He had forgotten once.

He wouldn't forget again.

"Tamahome? Tamahome, are you all right, no da?"

Tamahome looked up at Chichiri and managed a thin smile. "We… we weren't _fighting_, Chichiri… only sparring. We were just practicing, see?"

Chichiri furrowed his eyebrows, looking between Tamahome and Tasuki, who was silent and unmoving. "Da… seemed a little… rough neck for sparring, no da. Are you trying to kill each other?"

"Maybe," Tamahome mumbled, though only Chichiri could hear him. The monk frowned.

Chichiri walked over to Tasuki with his hand outstretched. "Tasuki, you should see Mitsukake, no da. Your lip is bleeding…"

Tasuki snapped out of his stupor and backed away. _'Holy shit that was close.'_ "Don't worry about it. Don't waste yer energy on me. It's just a scratch. I'll take care of it mah self."

Tamahome nodded. "Yeah, me too." With one last betrayed look at Tasuki, he retreated. Chichiri's attentions returned to his redheaded friend.

"Tasuki, what did you _do?_ Tamahome's ki was elevated to enormous levels, no da. He couldn't have been 'just sparring'. That attack could've gotten you _killed,_ no da."

Tasuki frowned. "I know." _"Maybe I deserve a lil' bit of it,' _Tasuki thought. _'Shit, I can't even imagine how he must feel.' _His mouth curved upwards a bit. "But hey, don't worry 'bout it. It didn't work, and we're both still alive. No use gettin' worked up over it, right?" Chichiri opened his mouth to reply, but Tasuki shook his head. "Well, I'm beat. I think I'll turn in for the day." He glanced at the monk over his shoulder as he walked away. "Ya worry too much. We were jus' havin' a lil' fun, that's all." And he walked away; leaving the remaining man very confused and very worried. Chichiri wanted to help – to talk Tamahome through his anger and sense of abandonment, to help Tasuki cop with what appeared to be the beginning of a mild shock, but Taiitsukun had basically forbid him from it. And even if he could, it wouldn't help much in the long run. Someone was going to get hurt here regardless. "Is this what it feels like having the insight of a god, Taiitsukun?" Chichiri whispered to the setting sun. "If it is… no wonder you have so many wrinkles… no da."

XXXXXX

Miaka yanked open the door to the kitchen and looked inside. Nope, not there either. Her face grew hot from frustration. Where was everyone?! After waking up from her mid-morning nap Miaka had spent the entire day trying to find Tamahome again, but he refused to show up. To make matters worse, Tasuki was missing as well. She sighed. Had something happened? Although the remainder of her seishi had showed up for dinner tonight, Tasuki and Tamahome had both been unaccounted for, and when she had tried to ask about it, Chichiri had quickly and expertly steered the conversation towards other topics. Warning bells went off in her head. Chichiri wasn't keeping something from her, was he? He had seemed more… introspective during the meal, though she couldn't really consider that odd coming from a _monk. _So what was it, then? She opened another door and peeked inside, but found nothing but a closet where two young servants were making out. Miaka closed the door with a groan.

"Ah, Miaka-baka! Good to see you!"

Miaka sighed in relief and turned around. "Nuriko! Thank god! Do you know where Tamahome or Tasuki is?"

Nuriko grimaced, flipping his braid over his shoulder. "What's this? Looking for those two idiots without even the slightest inquiry about how _I'm _doing?" He folded his arms and looked down his nose at her. "I am insulted by your candor, good sir!"

Miaka gritted her teeth. "_Nuriko…"_

The man laughed. "Easy, Miaka; I'm only kidding." He cocked his head. "Didn't you hear? Tasuki and Tamahome have been missing in action since that fight that broke out earlier - right around sunset, I think."

Miaka's stomach dropped. "…Fight?"

Her friend nodded. "Yeah, I was surprised to. Seems it started out as a spar – at least that's what Chiriko told me – and then for some reason they both went crazy and started beating the crap out of each other. Or at least, Tamahome did." He furrowed his eyebrows. "I heard he was even about to use that one attack… you know, the one he used to take out Nakago…?"

Miaka went pale. "Tamahome was going to use that on _Tasuki?!_"

"Yeah, but don't despair, Miaka! He didn't actually get a chance! Chichiri broke them up before it got serious." Nuriko tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I can't think of anything that would set Tamakins off like that, though… must've been _pretty_ pissed for him to lose control like that." As if getting a sudden epiphany, Nuriko opened his mouth, said 'aha!' and pointed to Miaka. "This is your fault!"

"Eh?!"

"Don't 'eh' me, young lady! You know what I'm talking about!" Nuriko glared at her. "You didn't tell him, did you? And somehow, Tamahome found out for himself! That's why he went after Tasuki like that!"

Miaka looked away. "Well, I…"

Nuriko gaped. "You mean you really _didn't_ tell him?" Miaka shook her head no, and Nuriko groaned. "Ugh! Miaka, I told you this would happen! I told you he was going to find out one way or another, but you didn't listen to me…"

"It's not like I didn't try! This morning, I tried to tell him but he was too busy trying to kiss the life out of me! And yes," She snapped, "I did try to stop him!" Her face sobered. "But I was still so tired… I guess I fell asleep. I didn't wake up until hours later, and by then I couldn't find him…" Nuriko sighed and shook his head.

"Well, there's no worrying about it now. All you can do now, Miaka, is try to patch up things the best you can." Nuriko patted her on the back. "Don't worry, I have faith in you. You'll get through this just fine. Everyone will." He smashed his fist into his open palm. "But I'm definitely going to have to teach old Tama boy a lesson! He should know by now that no one lays the smack down on Tasuki like that except me! I don't care how badly he's been jilted!"

Miaka blinked. "You're not helping, you know…"

With a twinkle in his eye, Nuriko chuckled. "Of course I am. You just don't know it yet." He smacked her on the butt, eliciting a squeal of outrage. "Now get going! I want this whole love triangle thing straightened out by tomorrow morning, no ifs, ands, or buts!"

Miaka smiled faintly. "All right. I'll take care of it this time, I promise."

Nuriko gave her the thumbs up. "Atta girl!" And then Miaka was gone, dashing around the corner and still frantically searching for her two boys. Just up ahead, she saw a tall man with a shock of red hair exiting the infirmary, and she called out to him. Tasuki's head snapped up and he instantly grinned as he saw Miaka barreling towards him, though the look quickly changed to one of pain when she crashed right into his injured chest.

"Ow!"

"Tasuki! Where have you been?! I've been looking all over for you!" She grabbed his hands and frowned up at him, her eyes searching his. "Oh my god… you're still bleeding. I heard about you and Tamahome's fight. Tasuki, what-"

"Ssh," Tasuki said, placing a single finger against her soft mouth. Immediately he wanted to replace that finger with his lips, and he sighed. "Don't worry about all that, okay? It was jus' an accident. Tama didn't mean to make my mouth bleed." '_Or my nose or my hands...' _Tasuki continued sarcastically, but he reigned in his foul mood in favor of attending to the beautiful little priestess standing before him. Mitsukake had already used his healing powers for today, so that meant Tasuki just would have to live with his pain for just a little longer. Now that Miaka was with him, though, the pain didn't seem nearly as bad. "This is my time, see?" He pointed at the sky, dark blue and dotted with stars. "Forget about Tamahome right now. The nights only belong ta us." He led her away from the hustle and bustle of the palace and towards the soft quiet of the surrounding forest. As Miaka's feet stepped off the gravel path, she hesitated.

"Tasuki…?"

Tasuki grinned down at her. "Come on, lil' dumplin' head. I want ta show ya somethin'." They continued that same way for quite some time, with Tasuki occasionally carrying her when the terrain got to rough or too steep. Although the warm night had caused her to sweat and her legs were growing tired and there were still so many questions left unanswered about that fight, Miaka felt utterly at peace. She'd been on nature hikes with her class back in Tokyo, but nothing compared to this. Nothing compared to night alone with Tasuki.

Finally, after about ten minutes of steady walking, Tasuki stopped just ahead of her, and she bumped right into his broad back. He grinned at her over his shoulder. "We're here," He said, and his voice was a whisper. "Close your eyes."

Miaka frowned, cocking her head at him. "Why?"

Tasuki sucked his teeth. "'Cause I said so, damnit!" Miaka giggled and rolled her eyes before closing them, and Tasuki led her slowly through the trees and over a few large rocks. They came to the stop in a large clearing, which Miaka only knew because countless leafs and twigs weren't scraping her arms anymore. "All right, ya can open them now." Miaka did so, and she gasped. The beauty of the sight and his thoughtfulness brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh Tasuki…"

Tasuki smiled. They were on the bank of a large lake, glittering under the light of the stars trickling through the treetops and rippling from the push and pull of the wind. Most eye catching, however, was the yellowish green glow of hundreds of fireflies drifting over the water, giving the spot a surreal effect. A firefly hovered over to Tasuki and Miaka, and Tasuki gently caught it in his hand. He offered it to Miaka, and she watched it fly away after Tasuki released it with a smile on her face. "After all the crazy shit that's been goin' on, I figured ya'd jus' like ta relax for once," He whispered, as if raising his voice would harm the sanctity of the place. "This is my fav'rite spot out of th' whole palace. It's far enough away so ya can't hear all the noise, but close enough that ya can git back ta civilization in a jiffy if ya like." Miaka stared at him, and he blushed. "I found it a while back… it reminds me a lil' of Reikaku. Keeps me from gettin' too homesick when I sit out here." He nudged her. "So… do ya like it?"

Miaka wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her level. "Oh Tasuki, I love it. Thank you."

Tasuki grinned. "I was hopin' ya would." Miaka let go of him and eased down on the bank. She watched the peaceful scene with shining eyes while Tasuki watched her. She was so beautiful it hurt to look at her. But Tasuki'd be damned if he stopped.

"Do you miss it much?" Miaka asked, turning slowly to look at him. She had a soft smile on her face. "Reikaku?"

Tasuki nodded. "Yeah, occasionally. The city is a whole lot diff'rent than a mountain, after all. Lot more busy, an' it stinks a hell of a lot more." He chuckled. "But it has its perks too, I guess. Ya don't have ta travel two days ta th' nearest market, fer example."

"When do you think you'll be going back?"

Tasuki frowned. Since Miaka had returned to Konan, he really hadn't thought about it. This week had been one of the best of his life, and he had no intention of ending it anytime soon. Not as long as Miaka was willing to continue with their relationship. "I don't know. I guess…" He threw her a sidelong glance. "I guess I'll be going back… as soon as I can get ya ta come wit me."

Miaka's eyes widened. "Tasuki…" Was… could that possibly be a proposal?

Tasuki scratched the back of his head and swallowed audibly. "It… it don't have ta be permanent er anythin'… I mean, ya were raised in a city… it would be stupid ta ask ya to go someplace rural, and I'm not sayin' we'd get _married_ or nothin', but…" He shrugged, looking anywhere but at her face. "It's been awhile since you've been up there… a lot's changed. First, my boys wouldn't try ta attack ya anymore." He smirked. "Second, me an' Kouji'd be up there, and we'd be able ta show ya all th' sights jus' like this, an' give ya the empress treatment, jus' like yer used ta…"

"Oh no, Tasuki," Miaka said with a chuckle. "I've had more empress treatment than I can take."

Tasuki grinned, becoming more confident. "Naw, I'm not talkin' 'bout what ya experienced in Kutou. I'm talkin' 'bout warm baths an' good food an' bein' able ta act th' way ya want without bein' hit with a goddamn ruler. It's diff'rent."

"I would really like all that, Tasuki," Miaka whispered. "I really would." He was… sweet. Romantic. Wonderful in every way. Although it had been completely different just a few weeks ago, Miaka didn't find it all that hard to envision herself staying with Tasuki at Reikaku for much longer than one visit. In fact, she could stay there forever- Miaka gulped. "Tasuki, there's something I've been meaning to tell you-"

"Ssh," Tasuki said, lowering himself to the ground next to her. He took her chin in his hand and caressed it gently. "It can wait."

'_Why does everyone always ignore me?' _Miaka thought, faintly amused, but this time she didn't mind. As Tasuki inched closer, she found her eyes sliding closed, her body tight with the anticipation of a perfect kiss.

The grass rustled behind them.

Tamahome scoffed. "So it's true." Miaka and Tasuki jumped apart, with Tasuki springing to his feet and pulling out his tessen. This time, though, Tamahome's face was devoid of the fury of before; instead, he just looked… broken. "Miaka… _Miaka, _how could you?!"

She bit her lip. "Tamahome, I-"

"After everything we've been through… after all the things we had to fight to get us together…" He stormed forward and grabbed her wrist, yanking her to her feet. "You cheat on me? With Tasuki? How could you? How could you do something like this to me, Miaka!? To us?!"

Tasuki brandished his tessen. "Hey, get yet hands offa her! She ain't yer property! She can do whatever the hell she wants!"

"You stay the hell outta this, you piece of shit! I'm not talking to you!"

Miaka's eyes darted between them. "Tamahome, Tasuki… wait, please…"

"Let her go, Little Ghost," Tasuki growled. "I ain't kiddin'. If there's a single bruise on 'er, I'll beat the shit outta you."

Reluctantly, Tamahome released his hold on the woman's hand and backed away. "Wasn't I enough, Miaka?" He whispered in heartache. "Wasn't I enough?" Taking one last glance between Tasuki and Miaka, Tamahome dashed into the surrounding forest.

"Tamahome!" Miaka tried to go after him, but Tasuki stopped her.

"Let 'im go," he said, the pain and remorse clear on his face. "I get th' feelin' that he… he doesn't want to see either of us right now."

Miaka covered her face with her hands. "What am I going to do?"

"I hate ta say it, Miaka, but this is actually a good thing." Tasuki tilted her chin up. "Ya have to make a choice now. Me or him. Ya can't have us both, Mi-chan. I hate ta put ya in this position, but it's th' only way ta settle things."

Miaka moaned, shaking her head. "How could I choose? How could I choose between you two? You're both so different, but you're both beautiful at the same time. Tamahome… Tamahome, he… he was the first man I've ever loved. We went through hell and high water just to be together, and then the war happened… it isn't fair. I really loved him, Tasuki."

His eyebrows shot up, and a hungry, hopeful gleam entered his eyes. "So ya don't love him anymore?"

Miaka bit her lip and dropped her hands. "…No. Not after Gidayu, and then you… Gods, I can't stay away from you." She laughed without humor. "But… You're nothing like I'd imagine. I always thought that I'd fall in love with the polite, dashing gentleman, not-"

Tasuki's mouth went dry. "A rude, obnoxious country hick?" Tasuki finished, his eyes narrowed. "I feel ya, Mi-chan, really I do. Yer too good fer me. I've always known that."

Miaka's face fell. "Tasuki, that's not what I-"

"Relax, Miaka – ya don't have anything to explain to me. I know this is hard enough for you already," He began backing away. "I'll jus' go back ta my life of plantin' rice and I won't bother a high up woman like yerself anymore."

"Tasuki, WAIT!"

But it was too late; Tasuki was gone, leaving her again with the hard, bitter aching in her chest and the sting of tears in her eyes. She'd never meant to hurt anyone, but apparently, that was all she could do…

"Oh, Tamahome," She murmured, falling to her knees. "I'm so sorry…."

With a ragged sigh, Miaka picked her way up from the ground and walked the way back to the palace, using the distance noise of clanking pans and loud voices as a guide. So much had happened, and now she was feeling physically and mentally drained. But she knew it wasn't over yet. She somehow had to explain herself to Tamahome without sounding like a total bitch, and then explain herself again to Tasuki. She loved him, she did, but why did he have to be so stubborn? He hadn't even given her a chance to say what she'd meant. Frustrated and sad beyond belief, Miaka pushed her way through the trees and finally made it on the other side, but not without injury. Her arms were scrapped up all to hell. Making her way back to the area of the palace where her room would be, Miaka rethought her decision to go to bed and headed for the gardens again. She seemed to be spending more and more of her time there lately. She plopped down on the steps and, alone in the dark, allowed herself to cry. But not unlike the last time, she wasn't left by herself for long.

"Lady Miaka?"

A soft, feminine voice called her name, and Miaka looked up. There stood Houki, carrying a dozing Boushin on her hip and Yui, who was frowning deeply at the tears slipping down Miaka's cheeks. The two women made their way over to her. "Lady Miaka, whatever is the matter?"

Boushin brightened immediately at seeing her. "Auntie Miaka!"

Miaka smiled at Boushin, and then sniffled. "It seems like everything."

Yui sat down beside Miaka, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Miaka said. Yui didn't seem willing to leave it at that, but Miaka beat her to the punch. "But I think I should." She sniffled again. "What are you two doing out so late, anyway?"

Yui rolled her eyes. "Don't change the subject. But if you must know, Houki and I were having girl talk." Yui beamed. Miaka saw right through it as an attempt to make her feel better, but she appreciated the effort anyway. "Houki found me at lunch, and since I haven't been able to catch up with you in awhile, I figured I'd get to know the resident empress of Konan." She winked, leaning in for a loud whisper. "Just between you and me, she's not as proper as she looks – I even saw her lick her fingers once…!"

Houki blushed. "Well, that was certainly better than rubbing the soy sauce on my robe… I didn't have a napkin at the time."

Yui giggled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else about your… disgraceful behavior Lady Houki. As long as you don't tell them about the… stories." She cringed.

Miaka perked up. "What stories?"

Houki smiled. "Well, since you asked, Lady Miaka-"

"No! I told you not to tell her!"

"Ever since Lady Yui has come to Konan, I've been hearing grand tales about how she summoned Nakago and commanded him to manifest in Gidayu's body, which was what stopped that hideous rebellion." Houki's smile widened. "Alternatively, so far within the inner seraglio I've heard that she summoned Seiryuu instead of Nakago, defeated fifty men with one sweep of her blade, and even came back from the dead! Some have even pegged her as the sole savior; the one who defeated and dismembered that dreadful Ukyo! I've heard so many versions of her heroics that it is enough to make one's head spin, but Yui so far has denied them all. I suppose she just isn't used to all the attention." She giggled, which she hide behind the sleeve of her kimono. "She's even gotten love letters from several of the young soldiers… apparently, you're quite the catch whether you know it or not, Lady Yui."

Yui blushed, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "Well, that's really not – but anyway! Miaka, we shouldn't be talking about ourselves. Tell us what's the matter."

Miaka's smile evaporated in favor of a sob. "I've been cheating on the man I loved with his best friend, and he found out before I could tell him. He almost killed my lover, and then I said something tactless and scared the man I'm now in love with away. Plus, I just found out less than two days ago that I can never have children." She sighed.

Yui and Houki answered almost simultaneous. "…Oh dear."

Miaka sniffled. "I know… you must think I'm a whore."

"Miaka!" Yui snapped. "Don't talk like that! You did nothing wrong!"

Houki nodded. "You have simply followed your heart, priestess. No one can fault you for that. It is only regrettable that Tamahome must get his heart broken, but that cannot be avoided at the present time…"

Yui rubbed soothing circles into Miaka's back. "And Tasuki will get over it, whatever it is that drove you two away."

Miaka raised her eyebrows. "I never said it was Tasuki."

"Oh, come on! Do you think we're all stupid?! I'm sure everyone in the whole palace knows _something_ is going on between you two, they probably just don't know what. You've been walking around with that same dreamy smile on your face for days. And Tasuki's been looking the same way." Yui blinked, as if she had just thought of something. "Wait… Tamahome tried to kill him?!"

"He almost used the very same attack on Tasuki that he'd used on Nakago…"

Yui's heart skipped a beat. Immediately she thought of her dream. Could there possibly be a connection?

Miaka tilted her head down. "I feel so weak right now… it feels like all I can ever do is hurt the people I love."

Yui wrapped an arm around Miaka's waist. "Hey, don't talk that way. I know how you feel Miaka, but that's not true. You're strong; stronger than I'll ever be. You'll get through this fine."

"Nonsense," Houki said sternly, and Miaka and Yui jumped. "You _both _are incredibly strong – neither is stronger. You two have seen some of the worst atrocities to take place in the world in its history, but look at you! You're both still here. If you can survive two wars, Miaka, I know you can survive this." Houki tilted her head to the side. "You will learn to weather this storm, lady priestess. There will always be pain in our lives, but it will not last forever. You have given the world so much… I know that your time of happiness is just around the corner." When Miaka looked doubtful, Houki sighed, offering Boushin to Yui. Yui took the babe in her arms and tickled his tiny feet, which sent him off giggling. "Let me tell you a story, Lady Miaka. It details my experiences with the rebellion two weeks ago." Both Miaka and Yui's eyes widened. "As I'm sure you're already aware, two large men infiltrated the palace while my husband and his guard was away, and I and Boushin were captured. As I was struggling to get away, my hand was smashed by one of the men, and Boushin was taken from me. I do not ever recall being so afraid in all my life." She sighed. "They tied me up, took away my son, and promised that they would kill him right in front of me if I refused to cooperate. Boushin was hit several times across the head. I feared that even if they did get what they wanted, they would only kill us anyway."

Miaka forgot all sense of protocol in her moment of sympathy. She reached over and hugged the older woman. "Oh Houki…" Houki noticed the slip up with a small smile, but she failed to mention it.

"And then, Lord Chichiri arrived, the wonderful man that he is. He quickly dispatched both men, but he miscalculated a small amount. For you see, although he had knocked one of the perpetrators unconscious, the other was still awake. He caught hold of me and held a sword to my throat. Boushin was crying so hard… In my haste to get away, I received a large cut on my arm – the scar of which I still bare." She showed them a long, thin gash across her right forearm, which was scabbed over. "Of course, I had the option to heal it once Lord Mitsukake arrived, but I chose not to. Do you know why? It is because I consider it a part of me now. It is proof that I am strong, and that I can face the most horrendous adversities and survive. Although more often than not I must fade into the background… although most of the time the world sees me as no more than a fine ornament for my husband's hand, I have my own proof. I know what the world is too foolish or too arrogant to realize – I am not weak. I will survive, and I will do it on my own, if I have to. This may seem trivial to the both of you, who have been through so much, but… to me, it is the ultimate gift. Now I know that I can make it through anything. The same is true of you two. You two are both stronger than you know; stronger than you're willing to give yourselves credit for. Times will be hard, that is of no surprise to anyone, but not all will triumph over them. You, Lady Miaka, and you, Lady Yui, are beautiful, strong, courageous women, and anything you work hard at I know you will succeed. I know this because I know the same thing of myself, and if a humble woman of meek upbringings can believe so highly of herself, than _surely_ so can the priestesses of Suzaku and Seiryuu!"

Yui and Miaka stared in awe. Neither woman had spoken much with Houki before today, and had thought her of as a rather quiet and demure woman. But now, they saw that she was strong in her own way, facing challenges each day that they could only begin to imagine. As Miaka knew, it was no easy thing to be an empress, but at least Houki had the love of a good man to keep her grounded. The beginnings of a smile worked its way on Miaka's face.

Houki continued. "Miaka, perhaps now this all seems daunting, but one day in the near future, you will be able to look upon these days and laugh, for you will have surpassed your wildest dreams for yourself."

Miaka bit her lip. "I hope you're right. Thank you."

Houki nodded. "But that can wait for the moment, as it seems you have a visitor." Houki glanced up at Tamahome, who had been standing and waiting for a break in the conversation for some time now. She seemed a little perturbed at Tamahome for obvious reasons, but she hid it well. In her mind, he had a lot to account for. Being jilted in love didn't justify attempted murder.

"Ghost Boy! Ghost Boy!" Boushin chirped, reaching out for the man with a chubby hand.

Houki gasped. "My goodness, Boushin, where did you ever learn a thing like that?"

"Uncle Scary Face taught me!"

Tamahome smiled faintly at the boy. He was very aware of three pairs of eyes on him. He swallowed and glanced warily over to his priestess. "Miaka, can I talk to you?"

"We'll give you two a moment," Yui whispered, getting to her feet and helping the empress of Konan do the same. Miaka nodded and managed a small smile as Yui, Houki, and Boushin walked off, their heads turning back in curiosity every few moments. Miaka swallowed and turned her eyes up to Tamahome. He stood facing away from her in the dark, his posture rigid and his hands tucked loosely into fists at his side.

"Miaka…" He said her name with tenderness, but also with pain. "Miaka… all I want to know is… why?"

Miaka sighed, walking slowly over to him. "I don't know, Tamahome." She reached out for his hand, and surprisingly he let her take it, even giving her a light squeeze. She couldn't see much of his expression in the dark, but what she could ascertain seemed dejected and forlorn. Miaka closed her eyes. "It was an accident, I promise. I never intended to get to know Tasuki that way… ever since I was fifteen, you'd always been all I could think about. But now... that's changed."

Tamahome's voice was tiny and lonely. "But… _why_?"

Miaka bit her lip. "It's because… because _I've _changed, Tamahome. And so have you. We're… we're not the same as we used to be, and we don't need the same things. Getting married and going through war has given me a whole new perspective, and I can't…" She sighed. "As much as I might like to, I can't go back to the way things were. I just… can't. Tamahome, I'm so sorry…"

Tamahome released her hand, though he didn't move away. "We're perfect together, you know. Remember all we've been through? Remember the good times we had? The bad? Remember the Stargazing Festival, and when I first proposed to you before we left for Hokkan-"

"Tamahome…" She began, her voice just as sad as he looked. "You almost killed Tasuki." Tamahome flinched. "I know you didn't mean to, and you were just angry, but… if you had killed him, you'd never be able to forgive yourself." She closed her eyes. "And neither would I." Tamahome whirled around, facing Miaka with disbelief in his gray eyes. Miaka opened her eyes and looked up at him. "That's how I… That's how I know I love him. Because, whenever I'm not with him… when I think of never being with him again… it makes me sad. Makes me want to cry." She giggled, but there was no mirth behind it. "It's silly, isn't it? We've only been together for a week. I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. When I think of all you just said… about the good times and the bad times we've shared… it doesn't seem fair. After all we've been through, we're finally able to be together and then this happens. I never wanted to hurt you Tamahome, which is why it took so long to tell you, but…" The first tears slipped down her cheeks. "I… I do love him. I love Tasuki. And I love you, too. Just in a different way than how I used to. It breaks my heart to have to choose… to have to choose between you, but I have to. I can't pretend anymore. I love him, Tamahome." She stared down at her hands. She whispered the words again, as if she had a hard time believing them herself. _"I love him."_

Tamahome grimaced. "_How _did this happen, Miaka?"

"It started with a kiss, back in Kutou…" Miaka's eyes grew distant at the memory. "It wasn't something I planned to do, but… after that I couldn't stay away from him." Tamahome's back stiffened. "Once I arrived here, I tried to stay away from Tasuki, and be faithful to you. I never wanted to hurt you, Tamahome, but I couldn't just stop feeling what I was feeling either. I was so confused, and that's what made me distance myself from you for a while. But I couldn't make that last very long." She twined a piece a hair around her finger anxiously. "It's only been a week, Tamahome – I promise you that."

Tamahome growled. "You could've gotten both of yourselves killed."

"I know, but… I can't bring myself to regret it. We _didn't_ get caught, after all."

Tamahome chuckled dryly. "When did you get so brazen, Miaka?"

"Only in the last day or so, believe me." Miaka yanked at her hair again. "I know… I know you must hate me. You might hate Tasuki too, for what we've done to you, but I hope you don't. I really don't want there to be bad blood between us, but I'll understand… if you never want to see me again."

Tamahome's face came alive with surprise. "I don't hate you, Miaka. I could never hate you."

Miaka looked doubtful. "What about Tasuki?"

Tamahome sighed. "Miaka, I never meant to hurt Tasuki like that… it was a mistake; one that I know will be hard to make up for. I thought he was my enemy because of what's been going on between you two, but he isn't. He's my friend."

"The Suzaku Seven… are forever. We are brothers, Tasuki and I. And both of us were born to protect you… and to love you. I guess I can't blame Tasuki… not really… after all, who could ever resist your love, Miaka?" He smiled sadly at her. "You… all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy, Miaka. You know that. And I should have realized that things would change after all this time. I guess I was in denial. After all we fought for, I wanted… I wanted us to never change. I wanted us to be together, always. But… after all this time… things would have to change, wouldn't they? Nothing stays the same." He sighed. "And I was foolish not to realize that."

He looked up at the stars. "We… being in this world, being a celestial warrior… it's like a circle, isn't it? We live, we die, but then we're reborn. If we play our cards right, the eight of us will have hundreds of lifetimes to be together. Hundreds of lifetimes… to be happy." He turned to her, grasping her hand. "Miaka… I love you, and I will never stop loving you. And maybe… this time… I failed to love you enough. I failed to be the one who made you happy in the end, but I will never forget the times we shared. I will always remember… that I held your heart once." Tamahome smiled and lifted Miaka's small hand up to his lips to kiss. "And maybe… the next time we meet… _I_ will be the one who makes you happy."

"Oh, Tamahome!" Miaka threw her hands around him. "Tamahome!! I'm so sorry, I-"

"Ssh… ssh… it's all right now. It's all okay." He pulled back to look down at her. "Can I just ask one last thing of you, Miaka? You can turn me down if it's too much."

Miaka blinked, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "Hmm? Of course, Tamahome. Anything you want."

"I want a kiss from you, Miaka." Miaka drew in a sharp breath. "And not one of those pitiful ones you've been giving me lately. I mean the real deal. I just…" He shrugged, his smile thin. "I just want one last reminder… of how it used to be." He sighed in relief as he saw Miaka's head bob after a moment of hesitation. He wrapped her in his arms again and then tilted her face up to his. Her warm breath played against his face, and he relished in the feel of it. Never again in this life would he be able to have a moment like this with her, and he wanted to hold it to him for as long as he could. Finally, he leaned forward and their lips touched. Soft and sweet. Miaka yielded to him, and Tamahome explored the cavern of her mouth with fervor. He kissed her with everything he had; gave her every touch, every word, and every caress, but it failed to elicit the response he wanted. Instead, Miaka was soft and willing yet tense, and no matter what he did, he couldn't get her to whisper the same sweet nothings to him as she'd always done before when he kissed her. At least, the sweet nothings she used to whisper before she got to know Tasuki. He pulled away with an aching heart, and though he knew his eyes must be shining with adoration and lust, Miaka's were blank. Her soft mouth curved downward as she looked into his expectant gaze.

"I'm sorry," She murmured, wiping her mouth. Tamahome's heart broke at the subtle gesture, but he sighed and smiled. So it was really over, then. She truly didn't have feelings for him anymore. He opened his mouth, ready to finally concede defeat, but another gruff male voice beat him to it.

"Glad ta see ya two made up."

Tamahome and Miaka turned, and there stood Tasuki, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. His expression was blank, which greatly worried Miaka. Her bandit seishi was one of the most expressive people she knew. He acknowledged Tamahome with a nod. "Tama," He grunted. "Looks like ya won after all." And without another word, Tasuki was gone, leaving a small whirlwind of dust and leaves in his wake. He had stumbled upon them and departed so fast… Miaka took a little longer than usually to process exactly what had happened, but once she did, she cried out in remorse.

"Oh gods, Tamahome… he must've seen us together! He thinks… he thinks that I-" She shook her head. "I have to find him! I have to make sure he knows that I-"

Tamahome wished he could say he took pleasure out of seeing his best friend running away with his tail between his legs, he really did. But as he looked at the crestfallen look on his beloved's face and remembered the hurt in Tasuki's, all he could feel was guilt. '_They're the ones who hurt _me_,'_ he thought, but suddenly that fact didn't seem so true anymore. He shouldn't have tried to use violence and power to get what he wanted. He shouldn't have tried to kill Tasuki, knowingly or not. And he shouldn't have kissed Miaka, knowing full well that Tasuki was approaching them. Despite all that had changed, these were still two of the most important people in his world. If they were happiest when they were together, so be it. Didn't mean it didn't hurt, but he would learn to get over it. For Miaka's sake.

He placed his hand on the woman's shoulder, giving a light squeeze before letting his hand fall. "You better go after him," Tamahome whispered, though his fist was clenched. "I know where he probably is. He goes up to the roof whenever he loses a fight with me." He smiled a little, but it faded soon enough. "You can use the ladder that's in the east wing. It's always stationary against the building, so you shouldn't have any problem getting up there."

Miaka stared up at him in awe, her fists pressed against her chest. "Tamahome…"

Tamahome's tiny smile returned. "I will always wish the best for you, Miaka. Even if… I'm not a part of it." He motioned as if he intended to touch her again, but at the last moment he dropped his hand. "Goodbye, my love." He gave her one last longing look over his shoulder before he retreated into the dark, surrounding trees, his last words carried on the gentle breeze.

"_Good luck." _Miaka nodded and smiled, already backing up towards the warm light of the palace. Just before she reached the steps she turned and ran the rest of the way down the corridor. Her chest was heaving from the exertion, but she didn't care. She knew what she had to do.

XXXXXX

Tasuki hauled himself the rest of the way up the ladder and slid onto the roof. The stars looked like milk, he thought, scattered across a dark bluish black canvas. Pah, he hated milk. Damn stars. He frowned and lay on his back, narrowing his eyes at them. Who really liked them anyway?

_Miaka did._ The reflection made his heart twist. How could she do that to him? Didn't she know how he felt? Didn't she say that she was willing to go to Reikaku with him? Didn't she feel the same? With a grimace, Tasuki realized that although he had always been very open to Miaka about his feelings for her, Miaka had never declared the same. Who was to say what she was feeling, really? He knew without a doubt that she cared for him, but who knew if she really _loved_ him? After storming away, Tasuki had quickly come to the realization that he might be overreacting. He had watched her make her way back to the palace with the intent to confront her and find out what she meant, but Houki and Yui had beat him to her. And then there was _Tamahome_. Tasuki sighed. The kiss those two had shared sure seemed like love to him, and if that was so, where did that leave him?

Tasuki started a little as he heard footsteps clumping up the ladder stairs. He watched the figure move across the roof and stand at his head, frowning down at him. Violet eyes were disapproving as they stared into his own. Nuriko's frown melted away, however, and was replaced by a bright grin as he sat down on the roof besides the bandit, lying down on his back and staring up at the same star studded sky.

"Hi there, Fang Boy." Nuriko grinned over at him. "Nice weather we're having, isn't it?" Tasuki gave a noncommittal grunt, not even bothering to look at his friend. "Aw… come on, Tasuki. At least _act _like you're happy to see me."

"I ain't actin' like nothin'," Tasuki murmured darkly. "I'm jus' gonna sit 'ere an' sulk, if that's jus' fine wit ya."

Nuriko pondered. "You love her," He mumbled, frowning. "Don't you?"

Tasuki narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what-"

"Yes, you do know what I'm talking about, Tasuki," Nuriko responded, matter-of-fact. "You're in love with Miaka, aren't you? This isn't just some fling to piss Tama off, either. You really, honest to god love her."

Tasuki's mouth formed a grim line. "Yeah, I do."

Nuriko smiled and nodded, pleased. "Since when?"

"God, Nuriko… I don't even know. Longer than I can even remember right now."

Nuriko chuckled. "Who would've thought… all this time, the rough and tough bandit from Reikaku is really a lovesick moron."

"Hey!"

"You're not the only one who loves Miaka, you know." He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them. "We all do. Whether it's romantic or platonic doesn't matter, because love is still love, you know? Tamahome and Hotohori love Miaka, Chiriko has a crush on her though he'll never admit it… but what makes you special I guess, Tasuki, is that Miaka returns your love." He sighed. "I loved her once too, you know." Tasuki's eyes widened. "After awhile, I stopped seeing Miaka as a little, annoying clumsy girl, and started seeing her as a woman - A beautiful, caring, selfless woman – and for a while all I could think about… was loving her. But, it's different between me and you, I think. I love her as a friend and a seishi now, but you love her as a man. You love her the way a man and a woman are destined to love each other." Tasuki picked up on the hint of a question in Nuriko's words, and he nodded accordingly. Nuriko smiled, but then his face turned pensive.

"I remember when I woke up on that mountain after Miaka resurrected me. I was _so_ cold, and it was so dark underneath all that snow and I felt so lonely… for a moment, I thought I had been put through hell all over again. But then, I had to check myself by saying: I'm alive. I. Am. Alive. Suddenly that ice and cold and snow wasn't so bad, and I managed to crawl my way six feet up and out. I was freezing my ass off, but I was alive. When Chichiri arrived a few minutes later, I broke down crying. I was so happy. Not only because I was free of my prison and could see my friends again, but also because I had been given another chance. I decided right then and there that no matter what happened, I was going to use that chance. I was going to live my life the way I wanted to, and I would have no regrets. I guess it's no different for you, is it? Maybe you never died, Tasuki, but I'm sure being a celestial warrior has affected you in the same way."

"Yeah," Tasuki mumbled, eyes dark at the memories Nuriko's story had invoked. "It has."

"What makes us special is our connection to the gods, but in the end, we're only mortal. Lives beyond this one don't seem to matter, because all we can think about is living_ now_. An afterlife is too much to digest, and sometimes we doubt we'll even have them. And what if we're reborn, and we don't remember? What if our paths never align in the same way they do now? That's why I've learned to appreciate my life, no matter how many I might have in the future." Nuriko clapped Tasuki hard on the shoulder, and Tasuki coughed. "Tasuki, I don't really like that you and Miaka have been sneaking around, but I know how you feel. Sometimes, you just have to go for it, you know? And sometimes, we'll end up hurting the ones we love without really meaning to, but we still have to take that chance. Because… it may be the only one we ever have."

"As celestial warriors, our main goal in life is to protect, and love, the Priestess of Suzaku. And we've all succeeded in that, in our own special way. I just want her to be happy – same as you or Hotohori or Tamahome or anyone else. If Miaka being happy means her being with you instead of with Tamahome as we all had thought, well, then I have no complaints. To tell you the truth, Tasuki, I had a feeling that you cared a lot more about Miaka than you let on. Imagine my surprise, though, when in Kutou you outright admit that you _kissed _her!"

"Only because _you_ put me under duress!" Tasuki snapped. "Hey, wait… does that mean ya knew all along that that would happen?!"

Nuriko giggled. "Me? What, you think I intentionally got Miaka drunk just so I could drop her on you and watch the sparks fly? Come on, Tasuki, even I'm not _that_ sneaky." He motioned as if to clap Tasuki on the back again, but Tasuki glared and Nuriko dropped his hand. He smiled affectionately. "Take care of her, Fang Boy, or you'll have much more than my super human strength to worry about."

Tasuki grumbled. "…What could be worse than that?"

"How about my super strength, a couple whacks from Chichiri's staff, and a good uppercut from Chiriko and Mitsukake? Not to mention one of Tama's ki blasts."

Tasuki paled.

"…Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Well you don't have ta worry about that anymore," Tasuki scoffed. "Miaka pretty much told me herself that she couldn't imagine a future with me. I'm jus' th' cute lil' toy until she finally realized Tamahome is who she really wants."

Nuriko tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Now, that doesn't sound like Miaka at all! …What did she say, exactly?"

Tasuki sighed. "She said she'd never imagined she'd fall in love wit-"

"Oh, you idiot!" Nuriko whacked him for good measure. "She just told you outright that she's in love with you, and you get angry and stomp away?! What is _wrong_ with you?!"

Tasuki scooted away, eyes wide. "B-but, she said-"

Nuriko groaned and got to his feet, glaring daggers down at the redhead. "You're a moron, you know that? She's already feeling bad because she had to hurt Tamahome, and then you make her feel worse by stomping off?!" He kicked him. "Go kiss and make up already; you've both been giving me a headache!!"

Miaka snorted from the ladder, slowly climbing her way up. "Well _excuse _me. I don't think I ever gave you permission to be mucking around in my business."

Tasuki had noticed Miaka drawing near moments ago, but now he finally mustered up the courage to turn around and look. Her green eyes were bright with passion, and she was staring right at him. Even as she walked across the roof, maneuvering around broken or missing tiles and dead leaves, her eyes never left him. And as much as he wanted to, Tasuki couldn't look away.

Miaka folded her arms. "Nuriko, can you leave us alone?"

Nuriko's mouth curved. "Sure thing, Miaka-baka."

And he scampered happily away.

XXXXXX

Miaka and Tasuki stood (and sat, respectively) in silence. The wind churned dead leaves and twigs from overhanging branches over to them, and although the noise was immense it didn't seem to faze either of them. They only had eyes for each other.

"Tasuki," Miaka murmured on a sigh. She inhaled a deep breath. "You stubborn, hardheaded, crazy man!"

Tasuki drew back. "Eh? What're ya attackin' me like that fer?"

Miaka glared. "Because you ran away before I could explain myself on two different occasions! What is _wrong _with you?"

"Well excuse me fer gettin' th' wrong idea from seein' ya kissin' Tamahome! An' ya called me an obnoxious country hick!"

She shook her head. "I wasn't kissing Tamahome because I loved him… I was kissing him because I was saying goodbye."

Tasuki blinked, feeling foolish. "Oh."

"And I didn't call you obnoxious or a country hick! _You_ did. You didn't even let me finish before you started making accusations and ran away! I wasn't about to call you anything negative… I was about to say that I'd never imagined that I'd fall in love with someone as perfect and wonderful as you are! But since you're being so stubborn, I take it back!"

Tasuki narrowed his eyes. "So what, you're not in love wit me now?"

Miaka frowned. "No, I'm saying that I don't think you're so perfect and wonderful anymore! But I still love you!"

Tasuki couldn't fight the grin that spread across his face. "So now what?!" He shouted, slapping the shingles. "So what th' hell am I, if not perfect and wonderful?"

"I told you - you're hardheaded, stubborn, and crazy!"

"Well yer a clumsy food monger! But I still love you too!"

"Hey!"

Tasuki chuckled in relief, and soon Miaka joined him. The palpable tension faded away. "Heh, bet ya never fought like this wit Tamahome."

Miaka snorted. "Yes, you're right. Tamahome and I always got along fine." She sat down beside him. "But I think that was just the problem! There was no passion, at least not on my side of things! Sure, you can be a slob and you snore like a bear and you curse way too much…" Tasuki waited with narrowed eyes for her to get to the point. Miaka grinned. "But you're _my_ snoring, cursing, slobbish bear, and I love you."

Tasuki closed his eyes as he held her tight. "Damn… It's good ta hear ya say that, Mi-chan."

"Well I said it once already, but you were too busy being silly to realize it."

Tasuki sobered. "I know." He sighed, turning to face her fully. "Miaka, I ain't as good as royalty… I know I'm stubborn an' tactless an' a bit of an idiot… and I can't give ya all th' things Gidayu could, but I sure as hell will try! I'll git ya th' most expensive jewels an' - stop lookin' at me like that, I won't _steal_ 'em – an' I'll build us a house wit a hundred rooms an' I'll buy th' finest silk robs ta drape ya in…"

Miaka laughed. "I don't need all of that, Tasuki. All I need is you. I don't want you to be anything other than what you are." She grinned. "I want to live with you at Reikaku."

Tasuki's eyes widened. "Miaka-"

"I want to wake up and smell the forest, and I want to be with you as your bandit queen, and lay in your big cushy bed while we make love like I just _know _we both want."

Tasuki flashed his fangs. "Since when did ya get so naughty, _priestess_?"

She giggled. "It's all your fault. I've never felt this way, even with Tamahome…" Both of them sobered as they thought of their friend; of the feelings of betrayal and wrongness that still hovered over their relationship…

Tasuki took her hands. "Miaka, I know Gidayu was your first, but I promise ta be yer last. I'll treat ya like th' goddess ya are…"

Miaka glanced away. "But… I think you should know… I can't give you any children…"

Tasuki seemed momentarily surprised by her blunt statement, but his face soon softened as he stroked her hands. "Yer all I need ta be happy, an' that's more than I ever thought I would git. We'll jus' figure things out as we go, okay? But no matter what happens, I'll always treat ya like the beautiful, amazin' empress ya are."

Miaka grinned, suddenly reminded of a conversation between them similar to this one. It had been weeks ago, but it seemed like a lifetime. She opened her mouth, and the world was in her eyes as she said: "But I'm not the empress anymore, Tasuki."

Tasuki grinned back, cupping her face in his hands. "Lil' dumplin' head, don't ya see?" He bent down to taste the sweetness of her lips.

"Ya'll always be _my _empress."

Despite the hardships… despite the pain, as Miaka's lips met Tasuki's in a passionate kiss, she had no regrets.

**The End.**

------------

Story Notes: See previous chapters.

**A/N: **Ugh… this chapter was like pulling teeth. But… look at that, I finished a story! Hallelujah, it's a miracle! –throws confetti- Thank you so much for reading, and for your patience for the long wait between chapters. I also want to give a big shout-out to all those who reviewed: _**Chitasamasu, dk-joy, KittyLynne, Golden-Fire-Goddess, loveandliquor**_, and _**BlackHawk666!**_ Without your encouragement, I probably would've taken MUCH longer to finish.

I guess the next question is…where from here? The most logical next step in my FY fanfiction addiction is writing and publishing my series of one-shots, Fire and Ice. If you want me to write something in particular for it, like a certain pairing or something, feel free to PM me – I'm open to suggestions. :D Again, thanks for your time! Feedback greatly appreciated!


End file.
